


【授翻】别把粉红魔药倒进咖啡

by di91di



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Translation, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di91di/pseuds/di91di
Summary: 这是Loki / Tony为主角的译文，感谢8fred9的授权，以下为原文链接。作者：8fred9链接：http://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9Potion verse系列一共6篇链接：http://archiveofourown.org/series/21344第一篇Pink potion should not be put in coffee链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/422969/chapters/706004Summary:底迪的幸福快乐是Thor最大的愿望，胜过其他所有。他觉得能让底迪幸福快乐的唯一方法是——给他找个爱人。看起来爱情魔药似乎个好方法，但预想中的对象绝对不是Tony Stark……但是，谁让Tony喜欢甜食！





	1. 一束头发换来的魔药

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pink potion should not be put in coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422969) by [8fred9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9). 



> 作者8fred9的话：  
> 在读了这么这么多Loki & Tony的同人后，我想到一个很棒的梗，一个非常有占有欲的Loki和觉得这很有趣的Tony，Fury会被气到暴走，而早就对Tony心怀不轨的Steve会被虐的很惨……我很抱歉……其实并不O_O

这个想法其实很容易理解，如果雷霆之神Thor已经因为真爱而大大改变了对中庭生命的固有看法——他们其实价值无限，那么真爱会对他最亲爱的弟弟有什么影响呢？Jane走过来打断了Thor脑中的思绪，如果对自己诚实点，他会毫不吝啬的夸自己：这个主意简直天才。  
Jane把脑袋靠在Thor肩上轻轻磨蹭，Thor爱抚的把玩着她的头发，Jane发出满意愉快的哼哼，让神的嘴角不禁勾起一个弧度，他的小女人这副满足有放松的模样是多惹人怜爱。在他不得不又要全副武装的去保护这个世界之前，他想就这么呆一会，享受这一刻静谧的温存。

Thor环视一圈自己租的小公寓的小房间（好吧，其实是Anthony Stark帮他租的）。自从Jane过去几个月越来越频繁的出现在复仇者大厦，而且Thor正因为Asgard和弟弟邪神的事而无比痛苦，Thor很希望有时候能有一些自己的私人空间。在某次醉醺醺的和钢铁之人抱怨过这个问题之后，小个子男人很快就帮他找到一个距离大厦不是很远的公寓，Jane立刻就爱上了这里，旧式的砖墙，熙熙攘攘但让人舒适的声音，这里很快就成了他和Jane的“家”。  
虽然Thor还是住在复仇者大厦里，但每次Jane过来的时候，他们都会一起搬到这里来住。完全陷入温馨悠闲的居家模式的神有大把大把的思考时间，他总是想到他的弟弟，Loki在Asgard审判之后就消失了。Thor不蠢，他知道他弟弟所犯的错误，并且为之承担的悲惨遭遇其实很大一部分是他们的父亲造成的。

他在弟弟消失前曾见过他一面，他知道Loki，他一眼就能看出他仍然十分愤怒，满腔怨愤。

所以之后他一直都在为他的兄弟担心，直到四个月后从他母亲那里传来消息，Loki已经回到中庭了。没有战争，没有恶作剧，只是回来了。那四个月Thor有三个月待在Jane的公司，经过大段大段的思考后，他得出一个结论——他的弟弟需要被某个人照顾、关心、牵挂，而且他也需要有某个人去照顾、关心、牵挂。

 

雷霆之身知道唯一能帮他的是命运之神Oracle，一个住在Asgard岩冰洞穴的古老存在。  
在某个没有Jane和复仇者的周末，Thor终于来到了这个人面前。

“Oracle，我，全能天父之子，雷霆之神，因要事特地前来寻求您的帮助！”

一个红发的女孩慢慢从阴影里飘出来，穿着一件白色的长裙，裙摆层层叠叠的漂浮在她的脚踝，总是一起一伏的摆着波浪，而且不会碰到地面。  
没有人知道Oracle真正的样子是什么，每次见到都不一样：男人，女人，老人，青年……Oracle没有年龄也没有性别，只是Asgard的一个永恒的存在。甚至听说全能天父也不知道这个人什么时候出现的。其实全能天父大概也不在意，只要能帮助他的子民，并且不造成伤害，任何人都可以存在。

“我知道你为何而来，年轻的Odinson，你清楚你的弟弟找到他灵魂伴侣的后果吗？是的，我能看见事情进展很棒，但是，是谁呢？”

“您在他的未来看到了战争和破坏吗？”

女孩微微眯了眯眼，观察雷霆之神，看到了不可动摇的决心。她轻轻摇了摇头，但目光仍然直视年轻的神袛。

“年轻人，你的弟弟将再也不会发动任何一场战争；破坏，是的，但那只是针对伤害了他爱人的敌人。但你要知道，他不会再让他的心产生“爱”这种情绪了。“爱”给他的回报是背叛和伤害，他的爱被掏空了，只剩下愤怒和孤独。”

Thor此刻因为Oracle的话看起来如此悲伤，Oracle对于他的挫败只能报以微微一笑。年轻的Odinson的确拒绝了他的家庭，但年长的Odinson也这么做了，现在这样就是后果。但是……

“或许还有另外一个方法，年轻人。但它会让你违背你的原则，并且可能会让你弟弟对你仅存的一丝感情也消耗殆尽，如果你决定要这么做的话。”

“您说的方法是什么？”

“爱情魔药，它会让你弟弟命中注定的人服下。”

“那它对我弟弟和这个人有什么影响呢？”

“服药的这个人不会有任何影响。但是对你弟弟，他会很迫切的渴望靠近服药的这个人，希望能保护他、关心他，让他幸福就是你弟弟最大的愿望。”

“但如果这个人不爱我弟弟呢？”

“你弟弟会非常非常痛苦，但如果你弟弟的爱得到了同等的回应，魔药的效力会逐渐消失，但他们之间的爱仍然存在。”

Thor知道这个看起来似乎挺简单的方案有多少风险。但他突然想到，怎么才能找到他弟弟的灵魂伴侣？似乎知道他在想什么，Oracle开口说道：

“你弟弟的命定之人会来到你身边，而你看见他或她的时候，立刻就能认出这个人。这是你的选择，年轻的战士，如果决定要这么做，那么就拿走你面前这瓶粉红色的药水，留下你的一束头发，或者，你可以选择直接离开。”

说完，她转过身，白色的裙摆欢快的围绕着她的小腿摆动，一起消失在阴影中。雷霆之神盯着突然出现在面前石台上的粉红药瓶，这个小瓶可能是他弟弟的救赎，但也可能是完完全全的灾难。但考虑到Oracle说他在看到弟弟命定之人时能立刻知道，Thor取出自己的匕首，割了一束头发放在石台上，紧紧握着那瓶决定了他弟弟命运的粉红魔药离开了。


	2. Tony热爱甜食

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是Loki / Tony为主角的译文，感谢8fred9的授权，以下为原文链接。
> 
> 作者：8fred9  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9  
> Potion verse系列一共6篇  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/series/21344  
> 第一篇Pink potion should not be put in coffee  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/422969/chapters/706004
> 
> Summary:  
> 底迪的幸福快乐是Thor最大的愿望，胜过其他所有。他觉得能让底迪幸福快乐的唯一方法是——给他找个爱人。看起来爱情魔药似乎个好方法，但预想中的对象绝对不是Tony Stark……但是，谁让Tony喜欢甜食！

年轻的神明开始觉得自己一定是脑抽了，他拿到魔药已经有五周了，什么也没发生！他的弟弟还是失踪状态，传说中的命定之人也一点影子都没有。作为一个整天都在遇见各式各样的人的复仇者，Thor表示自己什么也没感觉到。  
现在，Thor郁闷的坐在自家小公寓的厨房里，Jane正在给他还有另外两个即将来访的“客人”准备大餐。Jane注意到了他的低落，但在昨晚戳着某个神硬邦邦的胸肌询问无果后，Jane觉得还是别管他，集中注意力在即将到来的晚宴比较好。

门铃响了，Jane瞪着Thor，直到他终于起身去开门。门后是他亲密的朋友和战友Anthony Stark，还有他迷人的前女友，现朋友，CEO（或者其他管他什么），Pepper Potts。

“Potts女士，Anthony Stark，这真是……”

“Tony，大块头我们之前说过这个，所有人都叫我Tony，就Tony，好吗？”

小个子男人看起来并没有恼怒或者其他什么，但神还是认真的点点自己的脑袋表示知道了，因为他们好像已经说过这个太多次了。

“请接受我的致歉，Tony，汝能光临寒舍，吾荣幸之至。”

“别这么客套，大块头，我们可爱的女主人在哪？我已经闻到大餐超级诱人的味道了。”

“厨房！”

话音刚落，Jane就从转角那边探出头来，冲他们两人微笑。Thor知道Jane很喜欢Miss Potts，她计划邀请Potts和她朋友过来很久了，考虑到聚会中Thor至少要有个说话的人，Tony是个不二选择，他们在一起度过的时间很愉快。  
Tony没怎么犹豫就答应了Thor的邀请，尤其是在Pepper跟他抱怨因为工作太忙连交朋友的时间都没有，这绝对刺激了Tony心底那一丢丢的负罪感和愧疚心，所以他们现在四个人有点像双重约会，但其实只有一对情侣：大块头先生和天文学家女士。

晚餐的途中，Thor的思绪又不注意的飘到了Loki和魔药上，突然，某个灵光一闪而过击中他。Pepper和Tony！主要是Pepper Potts，她曾和Tony交往过一段时间，Thor当然知道Tony和Loki有多相似。他们说话的方式，对玩笑和恶作剧的热爱。Pepper完全知道该怎么和这种类型的人相处，她曾经深深爱过Anthony Stark，分手之后仍然以朋友的方式爱着他。  
没错！仔细想想，Pepper就是自己弟弟最完美的伴侣！她很耐心并且富有爱心，知道怎么关心别人，同时也很有头脑并且独立，在Tony犯浑的时候，可以用仅仅几个单词就让Tony消停！而且她还很幽默，能跟上Tony天马行空的思维，简直完美！

Thor为自己脑中的想法振奋不已，晚餐接下来的时间都控制不住的笑得像个笨蛋，同时默默琢磨着怎样才能让这个完美的伴侣喝下魔药。  
在准备上饭后甜点的时候，Thor知道：就是这个了！

“Thor，亲爱的，可以去帮我们做几杯咖啡吗？”

Thor盯着Jane看了好一会儿，简直要为了这个绝赞的主意跳过去亲吻Jane。  
放在咖啡里！没有比这更好的了。  
他悄悄绕到卧室，拿出藏在某本书里的药瓶，然后快速来到厨房，按照Jane教他的，开始用咖啡机做咖啡。  
他拿出四个杯子装好，然后把粉红色的魔药倒进了第一个杯子。  
过了一会儿，什么也没发生，但再过了一会儿，整杯咖啡变成了一种一看就很诡异的紫色。  
好吧，是个傻子都知道这有问题。  
Thor努力运转自己不怎么灵光的大脑，想赶快做点什么，在Jane疑心做杯咖啡怎么花了这么长时间而过来之前。  
Thor打开冰箱，突然看到了Jane喝咖啡时爱加的奶油。如果Pepper喝咖啡时不那么注意，他可以把这诡异的咖啡藏在白色的泡沫之下。  
把这杯颜色诡异的咖啡和Jane的咖啡表面都覆上满满一层甜腻的奶油，在表面撒上一些巧克力碎，Thor一把抓起三杯咖啡就冲出厨房，迫不及待的把他们送给可爱迷人的Potts小姐。

“谢谢亲爱的，但别忘了Tony，你知道咖啡因可是他的一部分。”

Thor无比纠结到底是留在这看着Pepper喝下那杯加料咖啡，还是赶紧回厨房拿咖啡。终于还是选择了后者，Thor飞快的跑回厨房，一把抓起马克杯就跑，但因为情绪太激动，一不小心就把马克杯捏爆了，Thor忍不住小小惊呼一声。

“Thor，你还好吗？”

Jane，Pepper和Tony听到动静都跑到了厨房。发现没事后，Tony就开始笑话Thor被他们三人吓了一跳的蠢样。大致收拾了一下碎掉的杯子，Jane领着Thor回卧室去换衣服，Pepper和Tony把厨房剩下的污渍清理干净。

“你确定你没事？你今天一直都很奇怪……嗯，好吧，比平时还奇怪。”

“我很好，Jane，只是有时候我的脑袋会被拉扯成两半，一半在这，一半在弟弟那……”

Jane给了他一个有些伤感的微笑，她知道他有多难过才会露出现在这副表情。

“我知道你很担心他，亲爱的。但是他有他自己的路要走，他能照顾好自己，如果他没有，或许他会认识到他需要你。不管哪一种，你都会知道他的消息，说不定比你预想的还要快。”

大块头男人让自己有那么一会儿沉浸在Jane的安慰中，把自己埋在爱人的怀抱里，让自己呼吸间全都充满了Jane的味道。直到这美妙的一刻被起居室传来的一声大叫打断。

“Tony！那是我的咖啡！”

Thor一下冲出卧室，然后看到了堪称自己最恐怖噩梦的画面——Tony，端着那个曾经装着加料咖啡的杯子，空的！Pepper在一边皱着眉又有些好笑的看着Tony。

“So？是谁不怎么喜欢咖啡，更别说加了这么多甜腻腻奶油的咖啡？Pepper，我看到你那张盯着奶油的脸就知道了，而且我的咖啡被Thor谋杀了，它需要一个替补。”

“好吧，你总有理，不过我从没见过你喝咖啡速度那么快，就算平时就已经够快了。”

“说到这个，它真的很棒极了。Thor，你的咖啡是从哪……你还好吗，大个子？你看起来好像有点苍白。”

\---------

尽管听了Thor原原本本的解释，并且意识到：是的，我他妈喝了一杯紫色的咖啡（杯底还残留一些咖啡能看出颜色），但Tony还是拒绝相信这个事实。他才没有刚刚喝掉一杯加了“爱情魔药”的咖啡，并且马上要被一个邪神爱上。

“No! No, no, no, no, no……我才不是你哪个神经病兄弟的五月新娘，绝对不是！这简直太疯狂了，到底是为什么你会觉得我是这个地球上最适合你那个试图发动一场星际战争的弟弟的最佳伴侣人选……No，等等，你想让Pepper当那个五月新娘！……Oh my God，我觉得这更糟了，是更糟了吗？Yes，绝对yes……啊啊啊啊啊啊——不管你说什么就是不行！”

Tony觉得自己应该冷静，而且最好冷静下来，看着Thor的一脸苍白，和Jane的一脸震惊，这场闹剧的最大赢家应该是Pepper——她在角落笑得直不起腰，眼泪都出来了，上气不接下气的大喘。

Tony觉得自己完全无法冷静。  
“这到底有什么好笑的？请务必告诉我！因为！现在这整个情况对我来说，再没有什么形容词可以形容，除了……”

Tony的话马上又被另一阵咯咯的欢快笑声打断，而且这次Jane也加了进来，她似乎也发现了什么很明显，但被Tony和Thor都忽略的事实。  
当Pepper终于能好好看着Tony的脸，而不再发出任何抽气声或者笑声的时候，面带笑意微微摇了摇头：

“Oh no，Tony，你们两个在一起简直太合适了，简直完美。我知道他马上会让你的生活变成一团糟的地狱，但是，嘿，你也可以把他的变成地狱。我刚刚已经让Javis记录了全过程，这简直就是杰作！”

“你一点都没在帮忙！认真的，你真的关心我的安全或者其他什么吗？”

“Thor刚才告诉你啦，Loki愿意做任何事只要能保护你，我知道这个就可以了。你总是让自己陷入危险的境地，而且拒绝让我给你找个保镖，也从来不带可以掩护你的同伴。现在再完美不过了，我再也不用时时刻刻为你担心，因为有个神会保护你，时时刻刻盯着你的后背。”

Tony瞪着她，而Pepper只是对着他微笑。

整个情况都很荒谬，Thor突然想到了什么，一遍又一遍的环视整个房间——他的弟弟会不会现在就出现了？  
Tony稍微等了一下，担心某人的天才弟弟突然就出现了，但什么也没发生。  
两个女人已经说到了该怎么布置婚礼，然后边说边走向厨房，Tony听到了婚纱，他觉得自己还是不要想婚纱到底是给谁穿。

“Stark，他……”

“我要回大厦了，不要跟我说这个，我一点都不想知道。晚安！”

Tony逃跑似得飞快奔出公寓，在Happy打开车门的瞬间就窜进副驾驶，咆哮着“快开车！”  
他需要来一杯或者很多杯酒精和Steve，Steve或者酒精总是知道该怎么办。不管怎么说，一座满是复仇者的大厦，比一辆移动的汽车或者火柴盒一样的公寓感觉安全多了。  
任何一点风吹草动都让Tony像惊弓之鸟般的绷紧了神经，恶作剧之神可以瞬间移动，Tony只能寄希望于瞬间移动到一辆高速移动的汽车上或许比较困难。

一到大厦，不等Happy给他开门，Tony就跑着冲向电梯。

“Javis！”

“Yes sir？”

“你有接到Thor或者Jane的来电吗？”

“Yes sir，我已经告知了Rogers队长你不幸的遭遇，他正在起居室等你。”

Tony听到稍微放松了一点，但还是皱着眉，为什么他觉得他的AI听起来有点幸灾乐祸？  
没给他时间思考更多，电梯门打开了，门口站着一个很焦虑的Steve。Tony刚刚从电梯走出来，Steve就过来上上下下的检查他，在他身上拍拍打打，最后……给了他一个拥抱。

“感谢上帝，你没事，Thor刚刚很着急的打电话过来，说你逃走了。Jane解释了所有的经过，Thor正在过来的路上。”

Tony很想回话，又想继续陷在这个拥抱里，当美国·辣爆了·队长拥抱你的时候，为什么不好好享受呢。  
但突然，Tony背后的T恤被很粗暴的拉了一下，然后撞进另一个修长的身体。  
一具修长的有着苍白皮肤，柔软肌肉的身体。长长的手臂环过Tony的腰，贴在自己身上，Tony能感到对方苗条的腰线，还有穿着皮革的大腿。  
对方把下颌搭在了自己头顶，如果稍稍抬头，就能看到对方的脸，某个再熟悉不过戴着金色长角的头盔的人。

Tony脑袋突然警铃大作，他被困住了，但他知道他能轻易挣开这个怀抱，因为他能感觉到对方只是在确保他安全。  
还不等Tony动作，邪神充满怒气的声音在头顶冲着Steve响起，Tony顿住了。

“谁赐予你的权利，渺小的人类，竟敢触碰我的人？”

好吧，事情现在好像变得有趣了……


	3. Javis中意Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是Loki / Tony为主角的译文，感谢8fred9的授权，以下为原文链接。
> 
> 作者：8fred9  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9  
> Potion verse系列一共6篇  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/series/21344  
> 第一篇Pink potion should not be put in coffee  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/422969/chapters/706004

现在的情况就有点小尴尬了，某个恶作剧之神一手紧紧搂着Tony，一边和美国队长在进行一种激烈的“谁先把谁瞪死”的竞赛。  
Tony答应Thor和Jane晚餐邀请的时候可没指望出现现在这种局面，他只是为了Pepper才去的——好吧，不得不说还有Jane让人惊叹的厨艺。但现在，谁能告诉他为什么美酒佳肴一样都没有，而他被一个谎言之神当成泰迪抱抱熊搂在怀里？  
不能怪Tony的第一反应是惊慌失措，谁不是呢？但现在看来神经兮兮的自己简直太可笑了，但他还没来得及发表什么评论，某个阿斯加德的神就踏着雷电一路朝他阳台冲过来。

“弟弟，请不要伤害这个凡人！他很脆弱，经不起你的折腾，你必须要很小心！”

“HEY！这个凡人很清楚的听到了！”

Tony被华丽丽的忽略了，只有Loki稍稍放松了一些环在Tony腰上的力度，但还是牢牢的搂着他；反而是Thor，众所周知，雷神觉得进入大厦的正确方式不是门，而是窗户——“砰”，大厦又该换玻璃了。  
Tony反射性的举起手臂挡在身前，同一时刻，搂在腰间的手臂猛然一阵扭转，Tony再抬头时，看到就是Loki的后背。

“Thor，我很清楚。所以你介意解释一下为什么要用一堆玻璃渣射向这个凡人脆弱的身体来证明你的观点的正确性？”

“我知道你们第一次就听见了，所以我们再试一次，HEY！这个脆弱的——你认真的？——凡人很清楚的听得到！”

“我知道你听得到，Darling，但这是我和那个呆瓜锤子的问题，再给我一分钟，我马上全都属于你(I’ll be all yours)！~”

好极了，等等……刚才Loki是不是叫了Darling……？Oh，太惊悚了，但似乎以后可以利用这点对付他？  
虽然Thor已经解释过了魔药的作用，Loki也完美配合的展示了保护欲，独占欲，和嫉妒心，最后这个完全针对Steve；但是Thor没有说解决方法，Tony很希望雷霆之神是因为这个才赶过来的，因为魔药什么的不可能是永久性的，对吧？

Loki正在指责Thor让Tony陷入危险的愚蠢举动，Steve试图让所有人都冷静下来，并且绕过Loki把Tony抓回来，但很显然失败了。  
经过这一系列事件，Tony觉得自己没有多余的肾上腺素来惊慌失措或者咆哮大吼了，他开始有点无聊。  
Loki指责他哥哥已经见惯了，而Steve鸡妈妈的护崽行为也已经见惯了。Loki的后背挡住了Tony回起居室的路，但没挡住去吧台的，不管那三个正吵得热火朝天的不是凡人的“不朽”存在，Tony默默走向他的生命之泉——吧台。

Tony刚给自己倒了一杯纯的苏格兰威士忌，没加冰块，傻瓜才往威士忌里加冰块。但他突然意识到自己的大厦好像有点安静得不正常，慢慢抬起头，就看见了三双直直盯着他的眼睛。

“怎么了？”

“认真的，Tony，现在发生这一切的时候，你的第一反应是喝一杯？” Steve一字一句的开口。

“什么时候我的第一反应不是喝一杯而是……其他不管什么？我们拯救了世界，来一杯；我又做了什么天杀的操蛋事，来一杯；在网上看到什么有趣的东西，再来一杯。生活总是值得来一杯，Rogers，你什么时候也该试试。”

Steve现在这副“Tony no”的表情一点也不陌生， Steve试图让Tony戒酒已经有一段时间了，但Thor似乎不这么想，走到站着喝酒的Tony前面，接过递给他的啤酒，坐在吧台椅上。  
Loki也走了过来，但没坐到Thor旁边，而是站在Tony身旁，抽走了他手里的苏格兰威士忌，把剩下的液体以一种优雅而缓慢的姿态一口喝光。

“如果你也想喝点什么，只要跟我说一声就可以，你知道？”

“错过品尝你还留在玻璃杯上体温和触觉的机会？我不这么认为，Darling。”

Tony因为这声“Darling”迅速红了脸，这个高挑邪恶又英俊的神舔着嘴唇发出这种声调和语气，不是应该只出现在某种和卧室、裸体和密闭空间有关的场景？

当Tony终于可以移开盯在Loki脸上的视线看向其他人时，Steve居然也在吧台坐下了，而Thor的情绪也变得欢快起来。  
之前雷神一直因为Tony阴差阳错的变成了自己弟弟的命定之人而忧虑不已，但现在看到Loki对Tony充满关怀和保护欲的幸福样子，Thor觉得这个“误会”太完美了！而且似乎天才发明家对自己弟弟也很有戏的样子，所以为什么不呢？

“Thor，你知道怎么停止这一切吗？” Steve·理性之声·Rogers问道。

“我不懂你指什么，吾友。”

“怎么才能让Loki变回他平常的样子？怎么才能停止他一脸谄媚的跟在Tony身旁？怎么才能让这个绿眼睛的爱神变回正常的张着金角的邪神？我说的够清楚了吗，Thor？”

“是的，吾友，但是我们不能。”

“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”这次是Tony说的。

Tony不再惊慌失措主要是因为，1）Loki完全是坠入爱河情意绵绵的无公害模样，2）他可以利用这点对付邪神，3）这件事就是个大写的玩笑，4）肯定有某种方法能停止这一切。  
但现在，Loki还是爱情鸟的模样对着他微笑，完全无视了他哥哥和国旗男，Tony觉得慌乱的情绪又开始向自己逼近。  
Loki肯定察觉到了，因为下一秒Tony反应过来的时候，修长的身体又一次紧紧贴上来，一只手牢牢圈住了他的腰。  
Tony再一次，今晚的第二次，被这个神紧紧抱进怀里，他能感觉到对方温暖的胸膛，神的手一下一下轻拍着他的后背安抚着他的情绪。

更糟糕的是，这真的起作用了，Tony能感觉到自己慢慢平静下来，经过那么几个呼吸的挣扎，Tony终于让自己完全的放松下来，他现在只想陷在这个坚实的环抱中，于是他放任自己这么做了，把脑袋埋在这个暖烘烘的胸膛，完全不想考虑是哪个神之前试图毁灭地球，并且还在还用那双魔法般的手指超舒适的按摩着自己的头皮，他想：谁会在意……？Oh，当然道德标杆好队长会在意。

“Thor，肯定有某种停止这一切方法，还有Tony，停止鼓励他的行为。”

“他太舒服了，而且让人昏昏欲睡。”Tony完全不想Loki魔法的手指离开他的头皮。

“我很抱歉，吾友，但是真的没有停止的办法。当命定之人回应了我弟弟的感情，Loki应该不会再表现的这么粘人，但这也不会停止他对伴侣的爱意。”

“如果他继续他手指现在的动作，我觉得在两分钟之内我都不会有任何意见。”

“你，一点没在帮忙（指向Tony）；你，去找不管是谁给你这个魔药的人，找到一个解决方法（指向Thor）；还有你，放开Anthony，然后离开这个大厦，直到一切恢复正常（指向Loki）。”

“他不能离开。”

雷霆之神并不喜欢撒谎，但钢铁之人似乎对自己弟弟现在手上的动作没什么意见，而且还颇为享受。  
他不能就这么放弃这个让自己弟弟幸福的机会，这是他这么多年以来，第一次看到Loki放松和幸福的表情，他不能残忍的就这么剥夺这一切，他也不愿，尽管这个代价是要牺牲Steve的幸福。

但他的话引起了小个子男人的主意，“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”

Thor这次开口说谎顺畅多了，因为这不能算完全的谎言：“离开你身边会让我弟弟非常痛苦，而且我确信，如果分离时间过长甚至会导致他的死亡。” 

这么说好像太戏剧或者狗血了一点，但Thor知道Tony会为此产生不能控制的同情、怜爱，就像他在听到Hulk提到自杀时做的一样。  
Thor知道自己这么做很卑劣，但他希望能给自己弟弟争取一个机会，他知道这个小个子男人会保护他弟弟的，因为钢铁侠比任何人都珍视生命。  
就像为了证明Thor的想法一样，Tony把一只手叠放在Loki腰间的手上，一只手放在Loki的腿上。

坐在吧台的士兵匆匆给Thor投来充满怀疑的一瞥，就紧紧盯着“拥抱”的两人，“死亡？”

“分离时间过长，是的，我确定。”

Rogers充满怀疑的审视了一会儿，又恢复到平常的表情，看来他已经做出了决定。  
“好吧，你的弟弟可以留下，但他要住在我旁边的房间，离Tony越远越……”

“我不会离开，我的伴侣在哪我就在哪。”Loki突然插话。

“Hmm，实际上，Loki，我觉得如果你住在Steve隔壁的房间可能会让我觉得更舒适一些，我还没有那么大方到可以和你分享我的床……”

“Darling，你完全有选择的权利，但你要知道，要么你心甘情愿的邀请我分享你的床，要么你就等着睡着之后我溜上你的床。”

所有人都目瞪口呆，没有一点声音，Steve看起来完完全全被震惊了，而Thor被弟弟恐怖的占有欲吓了一跳，Tony则完全不知道该怎么回应这个“爱的宣言”。

“你绝对不能在Tony的房间睡觉或者做其他任何……”队长先生终于找到了他打结的舌头。

但不等Steve说完，Tony也不想让他说完，就推开高挑的神，走向通往卧室的楼梯，他已经做了决定。  
当Tony走到楼梯口，转身就看见三个呆呆愣愣的不是凡人的“不朽存在”，叹了口气：“你可以睡在我的床上，但我说的睡就只是最单纯的睡觉！否则你就会被驱逐到Steve隔壁的房间，甚至完全驱逐出这个大厦，明白了吗？”

邪神嘴角勾起一个诱人的微笑，飞快投给Steve一个胜利的眼刀，然后整个人都放松下来，眉眼温柔温柔的看向Tony：“除非你这么要求我，My Love。我保证我们只会在一起分享最甜蜜的梦境。”

Tony翻了个白眼，他真的可以相信谎言之神说的话吗？当谎言之神走到他身边时，Tony忍不住小小叹了口气，带着他走向自己的卧室，某个神立刻就迈开包裹在皮革里的大长腿紧紧跟上。

还能坏到什么程度？

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

到了Tony房间，Loki环视一周，视线停在那张超大的床上皱了皱眉。大床是很好，但也意味着他们两个都有足够的空间，完全没有亲密的肢体接触。  
他转向Tony试图指出这一点，但小个子的男人看起有点无所适从，不停的左脚换右脚，眼睛在整个房间瞟来瞟去，就是不看床，似乎相当紧张。

“My Love，或许洗个澡能能放松一下你紧张了一天的神经。”

Tony听到Loki的声音被吓一跳，但他的话让他稍稍恢复一点镇定，朝Loki小小的笑了一下：“好主意，你可以让我自己去吗？还是你要跟着我进浴室？”

“我很乐意舔干净每一滴从你诱人身体上滴落的水珠，但我今晚会克制，尊重你的隐私。”

Loki不能控制的露出一个充满诱惑的笑容，Tony能感觉热度一下冲上自己的脸庞。  
而Loki看到自己可爱的凡人这么容易脸红，并且每次都是因为自己，心中被巨大的满足感填满。  
Tony飞快的点点头，几乎是跑着进了浴室。出乎Loki预料的是，Tony关了门，但是没有锁。  
对Loki来说，用魔法打开一扇锁住的门再简单不过，但这个凡人相信他，这种信任让Loki会心一笑。  
接着，Loki重新把注意力转回那张超大尺寸的床上。

挥舞着手指念出一个简短的咒语，这张床开始一点一点的缩小，小到比一张双人床还稍稍小一些的程度；对大小满意了，Loki又挥了一下手，床上用品全消失了，换成了黑色的床单和墨绿色的被罩；皱眉看着两个枕头，Loki点点手指，一个消失了，另一个换成一个黑色的枕头。两个枕头有什么用？Tony枕着他的胸或者肩就可以了，不需要其他的。

“Sir，如果您还想对我主人的卧室做出更多改动，我必须通知您，我的主人将立刻结束淋浴，并根据我的计算，将于10分钟之内到达。”

Loki稍微被这个从天花板传来的华丽英式口音吓了一跳。

“请问你是？”

“Javis，Sir，我是Mr. Stark的AI和私人管家，很高兴见到你。我该怎么称呼您，Odinson, Laufeyson, 还是 谎言之神先生？”

Loki在脑中搜寻AI到底是什么，当他终于想起来的时候，忍不住露出一个微笑，他的天才伴侣当然可以做出一个极富个性，会讲英式冷笑话，还能全方位协助他的管家。

“Laufeyson就可以，感谢你询问我的意见。既然你是Anthony的管家，那肯定知道很多我可能需要知道，以便能更好的了解他的私人信息，我说对了吗？”

“如果不对呢，Sir？我的首要职责是确保我的创造者的安全。您对您是复仇者的敌人这条信息怎么看？”

“前敌人，既然现在保护Anthony也是我的首要目标，我保证你的主人和我在一起会很安全，而且你愿意提供给我的信息也绝对不会用于伤害他。”

AI管家安静了一会儿，恶作剧之神知道这个AI并没有相信他。  
他听到了从浴室传来的英式口音，很明显是AI在向他的创造者询问什么，虽然不是说给Loki听的，但他的确听到了。  
过了一会儿，声音又在Loki头顶响起，和从浴室传来的一样清楚。

“Very well，Mr. Laufeyson，你可以向我询问有关我创造者的事，但如果我判断这会威胁到我主人或其他复仇者的安全，我会拒绝回答，你同意吗？”

“完全同意。”

“Very well，那么请提问吧，Sir。”

Loki点点头，走向那张床，用魔法换下自己的盔甲，换上一条柔软宽松的黑色长裤，裸着上身，四肢摊开的倒在床上，把头枕在枕头上，看着天花板沉思了一会儿。

“他喜欢些什么，不喜欢什么？”

“关于什么，Sir？”

“食物，书籍，艺术，电视，衣服”

“他喜欢甜食，任何需要花时间太久的食物都不喜欢，时间太久大致在2分15秒的范围内；  
喜欢阅读任何和科技相关的文章和书籍，不喜欢小说，但其实很偷偷的喜欢儿童文学；  
喜欢关于音乐或者他自己的各种形式的艺术，不喜欢有简介或者需要很长解释的艺术作品。  
喜欢看新闻频道、儿童频道和不需要费脑子的节目，其他的都不喜欢。  
只要穿在身上好看的衣服都喜欢，不好看的都不喜欢。  
还有其他问题吗，Sir？”

“通常的爱好？”

“重度沉迷咖啡；在晚上睡不着的时候蜷在沙发看老式黑白电影；把个头小的水果当零食，比如蓝莓；热爱大分贝吵闹的音乐；还喜欢在无聊的时候戏弄其他复仇者。另外，Sir？”

“什么？”

“你的时间到了。”

浴室门应声打开，Tony穿一条宽松黑色的齐膝短裤和一件旧的AC/DC印花T恤走了出来。Loki脑子里整理着刚才所有从AI那里得到的消息，等着天才科学家的下一步动作。Tony盯着床看了一会儿，视线转向Loki：  
“看来你不怎么喜欢我的床？”

“它太大了，而且老实说，Darling，我不想睡在一张你和无数个一夜情对象滚过的床单上，而且这无数个里没有我。”

Tony翻了一个白眼，但最后还是走向这张床。  
站在床边，Tony盯着那唯一一个被Loki枕在脑袋下面的枕头，不等他说或者做什么，Loki一把就搂着他的腰，把他拽到床上。

Tony花了点时间来调整姿势，但最后还是枕在了Loki肩上，满足的发出一声叹息。Loki轻轻按摩着他的头皮，安抚着Tony就像之前一样，他都能感到Tony马上就要睡着了，但又突然惊醒过来，眼中满是不确定的盯着自己。

小个子男人越来越不自在的Loki怀里蠕动，不住的打量着Loki。Loki耐心又坚定的看着他，等他开口。  
过了好几分钟，Tony终于开口，如果不看着Tony的眼睛，而只是听声音，根本不会有人知道他现在有多不安： 

“Loki，我知道这很怪异……嗯，至少对我来说很怪异，但是请你现在必须答应我一件事，在我们关系更……深入之前。”

“任何事，My Love，你希望我做什么？”

“考虑到你现在的情形，这有些乘人之危，但能请你答应我，永远都不会用魔法剥夺我选择的权利，好吗？”

“即使你的选择很糟糕甚至威胁到你的安全？也包括我帮你治疗，救你的命？如果是这种情况，我不觉得我能做到，Love。”

“Hmm……我同意你说的，如果你觉得我的安全受到威胁，你可以在我行动前和我讨论。至于治疗我和救我的命……我看不出来为什么我要拒绝。我说的选择的权利是说不要用魔法控制我的大脑或……”

“我永远也不会这么做，我可以向你保证。以后我都不会对你使用任何魔法，除非我觉得有必要而且也得到了你的同意，这样可以吗？”

Tony盯着Loki看了好一会儿，试图找出任何撒谎的迹象，但只看到了满腔的怜爱和赤诚。Tony点点头，重新枕在Loki肩膀，完全放松的让睡意席卷自己，Loki都有些讶异于Tony对自己的信任。

在这一切发生之前，在恶作剧之神还没有闯进这个人类的生活之前，他的心一片虚无，他现终于可以诚实的承认这一点。  
当爱情魔药打开他尘封已久的心的那一刻，那种刻进灵魂的孤寂和空虚，他甚至之前从来没意识到它们的存在。  
Thor认为只是那瓶魔药的作用才让Loki表现得如此富有人性，但Loki知道，所有的一切都发生在Tony的唇接触到魔药那个瞬间。Loki可以对抗更长时间的，但当他感受到了强烈的爱和归属感，一切都是这么自然。  
现在Tony对他展示的信任，毫不介意他的触碰，在他身边没有一点防备的睡着，Loki完全不后悔让这一切发生。

他会赢得这个男人的心，和他共度余下的生命，在他漫长的生命中，Loki第一次有这种渴求，希望全心全意的去照顾、保护、占有一个人。  
如果非要在给这段关系加上一个期限，他希望尽可能的漫长，最好是永远。

幸运的是，他知道应该找谁帮忙，完成这个特殊的请求。  
但现在，他觉得抱着他手臂里伴侣一夜安眠就够了。  
这样就够了，目前为止……


	4. 恐怖的家长谈话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇里面没有很多有趣的画面，因为我觉得需要有某个人和Loki进行一场严肃的对话，我觉得黑化的Bruce是个很不错的人选，所以这里的Bruce对Tony非常的有保护欲，是个类似父亲的角色……之前已经提到过了。然后这里也是Steve受到折磨的地方。
> 
> 译者的警告：  
> 该说的原作者都说了，这篇其实还好，就是二公主被压制了，Steve被恶作剧了，下篇才是核能。
> 
>  
> 
> 这是Loki / Tony为主角的译文，感谢8fred9的授权，以下为原文链接。
> 
> 作者：8fred9  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9  
> Potion verse系列一共6篇  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/series/21344  
> 第一篇Pink potion should not be put in coffee  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/422969/chapters/706004

Tony已经很久没有睡得这么踏实过了，既没有噩梦，也没有PTSD。当他终于身心愉悦的从睡梦中醒来时，喉咙完全没有因噩梦过度尖叫后的声嘶力竭，身体的疲乏和紧张似乎也全消失了，他甚至还模糊记得一个关于机器人和很多爆炸的美梦。  
Tony第二个反应是：好像和平时不太一样？他正枕着一个平滑坚实的胸膛，而不是软绵绵的大胸？虽然这种情况不是第一次了，但距离他上次找了个男伴已经是很久之前了。他不记得自己昨晚睡了一个男人，而且他也很确定自己没喝醉，所以现在的情况……  
嗯……床单是绿色的，他的床（应该是他的床，毕竟他能认得他的房间）变小了……  
突然昨晚的记忆潮水般涌来，关于每一个发生的细节，还有他正睡着的是谁……Loki，这个披着神皮的大尾巴狼……

“你醒了吗，Darling？”

Tony没回话，而是直接往下滑了滑，趴到了Loki的肚子上，视线对上那双绿的不可思议的眼睛。是的，他正和恶作剧之神睡在一张床上，这本应该让Tony感到不适，但Tony只觉得舒服极了，甚至有种“家”的感觉。  
Loki如翡翠般迷人的双眼看着Tony，勾起一个慵懒散漫的笑容，手指爬上Tony的后背，漫不经心的沿着脊柱画着圆圈，Tony再一次沉浸在Loki魔法的手指中，在心中呐喊不要停，但天花板突然传来的一个奇怪声音。  
Tony翻过身躺到恶作剧之神旁边，抬头看向天花板，然后对上一双狠狠瞪着他的蓝眼睛。

“Loki？”

“怎么了，My Love？”Loki似乎完全没注意到，或者说故意无视了Tony的情绪突变，顺势靠上Tony肩膀，手指滑到Tony的小肚子，不安分的画着一些无意义的符号。

“你可以解释一下为什么Steve被粘在天花板上？而且嘴巴还变成了一条拉链？”  
“嗯，是的。因为他不肯停止大吼大叫，而且不停地制造各种噪音。实在太烦人了，我觉得这样能帮他保持安静。”

“好吧，我知道拉链是怎么来的了，但是他为什么被粘在天花板上？”

Loki在Tony小肚子上作乱的手指停顿了一瞬，抬头看向他的伴侣，刚好捕捉到了Tony脸上一闪而过的偷笑，看起来并没有不高兴或者生气，大大的眼睛铺满了好奇，有点被这种情况逗乐了。  
Loki看向被粘在天花板上国旗男，对着Steve怒火中烧的怒视，扯开一个得意的满是胜利的笑容。

“My Love，你当时睡得正香，队长就冲到房间里，不停大声的咆哮和尖叫。我觉得好队长的紧急情况完全没有你的睡眠重要，而且……”

“我们昨晚不是已经说过这个了吗？”

Loki小心的偷瞟了Tony一眼，再一次的，Tony并没有正真的生气，但某个神还是做出一副可怜兮兮的表情，Tony不禁稍稍收紧了圈着这个谎言之神身的手臂。

“是的，我们说好了。但我已经和Javis确认过了，关于三好队长说的‘威胁地球安全的危机’，Javis说并没有。Javis，可以请你为我作证吗？”

“当然，Mr.Laufeyson。在今天凌晨2点Mr. Laufeyson的确要求我检查神盾局所有网络和任务，并没有检索到相关结果。所以我也同意，您的睡眠比一次错误警报要重要，Sir。”

Tony看起来有点被这个情况搞糊涂了，眼睛不停来回的从Loki瞟向天花板，最后终于停在Loki脸上。

“继续说，但我们之后要好好讨论一下你和我的AI联合起来对付我的问题，Javis也是。”

“好吧。然后好队长就被堵得哑口无言，所以他决定用他残暴的武力方式解决这个问题。这绝不是个被地球人民认可的举动，不是吗？所以我就把他粘在天花板上了，而且一不小心就忘记了。”

“忘记了？你把他粘在这个房间里？”

“Darling，那可是凌晨2点！我完全睡得迷迷糊糊的，只是下意识的本能的就那么做了，而且你还在旁边那么可爱的紧紧抱着我，这实在有些让人难以注意到其他什么，然后我就睡着了。”

仿佛为了证明自己说的是真的，Loki完全无视了天花板上可以把他戳个对穿的视线，把脸埋进Tony的颈窝，用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着颈间敏感的皮肤。Tony，再一次的，忍不住像个高中生一样红了脸。  
Loki比他认为的对自己的影响还要大。

“很好，我已经完全了解了，但是你能，你知道，就是把他放下来？现在这样太诡异了。”

恶作剧之神郁闷的叹了口气，但还是朝着天花板慵懒的挥了挥手指，可怜的Steve对着床一下就摔了下来。  
Tony反射性的往后退，但在队长马上就要碰到被子的瞬间，又像被什么超级怪物狠狠来了一下，瞬间往墙壁的方向甩飞出去。  
Tony被这一连串的动作定在原地，直到Steve喉咙发出一声呻吟，Tony想问问他还好吗，但突然想到什么一下顿住，开口问道：  
“到底是什么紧急情况？”

Tony靠在Loki身上找了个更好的视角，Steve美好的肉体完好无损的摊在地上，大概很疼，但这种程度超级血清很快就能解决。  
果然Tony马上就听到了Steve模模糊糊的咒骂，大概是关于勒死Loki的1001种方法。  
Tony稍微大声一点的向Steve重复了一遍自己的提问，他绝对、完全、一点都不喜欢Steve的答案：  
“我告诉了Banner关于Loki的事，他表现有些奇怪，我觉得他好像要忍不住变Hulk了，就过来找你。”Steve仍然怒火冲天的脸转向Loki：“然后这个小怪物就觉得我把我把扔到天花板上，自己去睡觉应该很有趣。”

在Loki来得及阻止之前Tony就蹦下了床，抓着一条运动裤和T恤飞快跑出房间，留下两人再次进行某种“谁先把谁瞪死”竞赛。

“Banner博士并没有变成Hulk，否则Javis早就通知我了，所以别这么像个姑娘似得大惊小怪，Mr. Rogers。”

Steve的脸忍不住爬上一个小小的微笑。

“这是你犯的第一个错误，Loki。不让Tony接近Bruce，不会为你从他们两个任何一个那里赢得任何加分。或许应该告诉你一下，如果Bruce不喜欢你，那么你能待在Tony身边的时间也不会太长了。”

美国队长站着自上而下的俯视着Loki，裂开一个充满胜利的笑容，Loki不禁第一次开始怀疑自己是不是真的做对了。  
国旗男看见这样的Loki笑容更大了，保持着这个露齿的笑容向着Tony的方向慢慢走出房间，只留下一个陷入极度不安的邪神。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki穿上一条黑色牛仔裤和一件长袖衬衣，仔细打理好后，把自己传送到了Tony的所在地。  
他发现自己应该是在Tony的工作间，然后立刻看见了很奇怪的一幕。

那个会变绿的科学家完完全全的挂在Tony身上：手握成拳的伸进了Tony的T恤里，头埋在Tony的颈窝，双腿圈在Tony的腰上。实际上Tony这么轻易就抱起一个大男人实在让Loki有点惊讶，但他同时也感到的是自己似乎打扰了什么，而且看到了什么不该看的。

Banner仿佛察觉到了Loki的存在，慢慢从Tony的肩窝抬起头来，把目光锁定在神身上，更加搂紧了一些正抱着自己的Tony，视线冰冷的充满计算和研判的审视着Loki。  
博士看起来很冷静，肤色很正常，完全没有变绿的迹象，但Loki仍然觉得自己被某种凶猛的肉食动物盯上了。  
仿佛为了不要吓跑猎物，Bruce动作很慢的，一点一点的放下圈在Tony腰上的腿，站直后倾向Tony的耳边说了些什么。  
Tony回头满是不赞同的看了看Loki，但还是转向Bruce点了点头。

“那好吧，如果有需要就叫我或者Javis，我去喝点咖啡。”

Bruce对着Tony露出一个小小的会心微笑，倾身把自己额头和Tony的贴在一起，两人就这么相互靠着休息了一会儿，直到Tony确定Bruce完全冷静下来，不会变绿变，两人才分开。  
Bruce看着Tony轻轻一笑，微微后退，递出一只手让Tony检查，Tony满意的笑笑，接着上楼取咖啡去了。

Bruce微笑的注视着Tony，直到他的身影完全消失在自己视线范围内，面无表情的转向房间里的谎言之神，以一种极其冰冷无机质的声音说道：  
“Javis，封锁实验室，玻璃转为不可视模式，停止记录接下来发生的一切。”  
这一系列动作完全没有安慰到Loki。

“好的，Sir。”

玻璃墙变成了黑色，工作间的灯光也变暗了，Loki就在这个昏暗巨大的房间和他最糟糕的噩梦关在一起。  
让我们回忆一下这整个统治世界的闹剧，比起Chitauri(齐塔瑞)，Loki还是更怕Hulk一些。  
Chitauri最多会折磨拷打他，把他扔到某个黑暗的地方自生自灭，而Hulk会一直不停地砸他，直到他再没有什么可以被砸碎了地方为止。所以当Banner一步一步朝他走来，冰冷的对Loki开口的时候，真的不能责怪他稍稍后退了一步。

“所以你现在爱上Tony了？所有的原因就是一瓶小小的魔药？你就突然就变成了一个天真无害浪漫又毛绒绒的可爱家伙？”  
Bruce停下脚步，和Loki只隔着一张金属台，一瞬不瞬的盯着Loki，等待他给出一个答案，Loki很希望自己说对了：

“我爱Anthony，但我不会说这完全是因为那瓶魔药。我之前就会经常想着他，那瓶魔药确实让我更轻易的认清了自己的感情，并且让我更加的全心投入。  
但正如你所说，我不会在突然之间一下就变成了一个‘好人’，  
事实上，除了我对Anthony的爱，我并不觉得自己有哪个部分和‘好’沾边，如果让人们以为我为此而改过自新重新做神，我只能说他们想太多了。”

“如果Tony不回应你的感情会发生什么？”

“……”

“你甚至都不愿意考虑这个可能性的存在是吗？”

“是的，我一点也不愿这么想。仅仅是这个可能性就让我痛不欲生，我不知道离开Anthony我还会剩下些什么，大概只有仇恨和疯狂吧。”

Banner的脸上闪过一瞬看不明白的情绪，Loki有些后悔自己这么坦诚了。  
但如果队长说的是真的，Loki承受不起这个科学家不喜欢自己的后果；就算不是真的，对绿色的大怪物说谎也决不会有什么好结果。  
但从Banner表现来看他非常关心Tony，应该比这座大厦里的其他任何人都关心，向这个人撒谎可能是远离Tony的最快方式。

Banner的声音打断了Loki的思绪：  
“我假设你知道你身上会发生什么，就算你仅仅是在Tony身上留下了一个瘀青？”

“是的，你会变成Hulk然后和其他人一起把我砸成碎片。”

Bruce因为Loki这句话而发出一声诡笑，而这个笑声让神的头皮发麻，恶作剧之神此刻才清楚的意识到这个人已经疯了。  
仿佛为了印证Loki脑子里的想法，Banner一下把拳头砸进了金属台，但眼睛一直盯着Loki——一双已经变绿的毫无感情的双眼。

“只是把你砸成碎片实在太仁慈了。我才是那个毁掉你的人，你觉得你应该害怕那个绿色的大个子？不奇怪，人们总是我忘记我是个医生(Doctor)，Hulk没有脑子，我才是头脑清醒的那个。  
如果你伤害到Tony任何一点，我会给你的每一步判刑量罪，每次一块骨头，直到什么也不剩下。我会享受一点一点的解剖你，然后毁掉你，没有肉块，没有血液，没有组织。我会抹掉你在这颗星球上任何一丁点的存在，如果你胆敢伤害他。”

“如果发生了什么意外呢？而我来不及保护他？”

“我会判断的。但如果你没能保护好他或者现在已经在考虑失败的问题，马上滚出去，因为我这儿可没有失败这个选项。要么留在这，保证会保护好他，要么现在就离开，我绝对不会让任何事物伤害到他。”

谎言之神认真的注视对面的男人，他的选择就摆在面前。Loki可以现在就离开，Tony会被照顾的很好，对面个男人会成Tony这个人类脆弱的生命的守护者。  
这个想法划过大脑的瞬间Loki就知道：其实一开始就没有选择，他永远都会心系于这个小个子人类，他是否安全？他是否被妥善的照料？甚至他好好吃饭了吗？

“Banner博士(Doctor)，我会留在Tony身边，不管发生了什么。如果你认为我伤害到了Tony，我可以凭你处置。”

Banner变绿的双眼仍然冷冰冰的打量着Loki，当它最终褪去的时候，也没有让Loki感到更安全，只是稍稍能松口气。

“Javis结束封锁，但别调亮玻璃。”

“如您所愿，Sir。”

“Tony对我来说非常珍贵，并且永远都是。我会一直盯着你的，可千万别忘了，谎言之神先生。”

“虽然他只是肉体凡躯，但他有无比的勇气和忠诚，甚至可以驯养一个怪物。”

Banner的眼神恍惚了一瞬，看向另一个同样不朽的存在，带着某种理解的共鸣。  
终于，Banner整个放松下来，脸上展开一个微笑。

“是的，他就是这样。他是第一个试图用拥抱让我冷静下来的人，而不是像其他普通人那样尖叫、惊慌失措，或者给我一些假意的安慰。  
他只是跳着华尔兹一样旁若无人的侵入我的私人空间，完全不给人拒绝的权利，然后带给我一切他能给的。我完全感觉不到他有一丝害怕的气息，只是……很温柔。他是唯一一个另一家伙也喜欢，不愿意乱砸的。”  
说到这，博士眼中又涌出某种危险的情绪，很快的一闪而过，但Loki太了解这个眼神了，就像要把危险扼杀在萌芽状态的坚决，那是害怕自己珍爱被夺走的眼神。  
Loki赶紧出声安抚Bruce的情绪，他完全不想再被那双变绿的眼睛狠狠盯着。

“我并没有要从你身边抢走Tony的意思，我比你认为的更加了解被当成怪物是种什么感受。我不会夺走你的安慰。和Anthony在一起呆了一晚，我理解你的感受。Anthony完全不会害怕我这样一个动动手指都不用，就能毁掉他的存在，每一次想到这点我都会惊叹。他值得被珍爱，他值得所有。”

博士露出一个赞同的笑容，Loki觉得谈话大概应该到此为止了？  
但博士突然向前倾身，眼中又出现了那种冰冷无机质的神色，声音却截然相反的甜腻：  
“我很中意你，到目前为止我真的很满意。但是答应我你要一直保持这样，好吗，Dear？”说完，博士冰凉的手在Loki脸上拍了拍。

Loki只是讷讷的点点头，当这个怪物退回去时才终于放松下来。  
博士朝门边走去，身体看上去已经完全放松下来，表情也回到了平时那种冷静自制甚至有点羞怯的样子。但事实上，除了Banner，从来没人把Loki吓成这样。

其他复仇者可能认为博士是个冷静，有点害羞的人，但恶作剧之神完全见识了他面具后的真面目。那个有些单薄的身体里掩藏着某些真正黑暗的东西，如果没有Tony他真的会失去理智，Loki不敢想象要是没了Tony，Banner能做出些什么，Tony是他的保险栓。

当Banner完全消失在Loki视野，Loki思绪又飘到了怎么才能让他的伴侣获得永恒的生命。就算是为了这个阻止这个世界被失去理智的自己和黑化的Bruce毁掉？

慢慢绕着金属台踱了几圈，Loki沿着Bruce离开的方向来到楼上的厨房。Tony正和Bruce坐在桌边，Rogers正试着做早餐。  
Tony手里端着一大杯咖啡，把脑袋枕在Bruce肩上，像是某种安抚，然后一边和Rogers说话，而Rogers的早餐明显不怎么成功。

当Steve看见Loki的时候，怒火和失望在脸上交替浮现。  
Loki很确定这是个大麻烦，但可以等之后再收拾他，因为Tony也看见了Loki，立刻滑出餐桌站到Loki面前。  
“Brucy刚刚允许我可以和你约会。上帝！我觉得自己简直就像那种老爸给男朋友来了场很恐怖的家长谈话的高中女生。”

Loki温柔的笑笑，伸出双手整个圈住小个子的男人，把自己下巴搭在他头顶：  
“非常接近事实了，亲爱的。”

 

“Brucy和恐怖？这两个词可差了十万八千里，他可是个甜心。他怎么威胁你的，挠你痒痒让你笑到抽搐而死吗？”

Loki有些惊讶的抬起头，刚想要回答，突然看见Banner和士兵都在盯着他，但士兵的瞪视和Banner的比起来实在不值一提。  
Bruce仅仅用视线就向他承诺了非常非常多的疼痛——如果Loki敢让Bruce和Tony关系的蒙上阴影的话；而Steve的则是再直白不过得嫉妒。  
Loki很擅长并且很乐意处理嫉妒，但疼痛还是算了吧。

“差不多就是那种，亲爱的。”

Bruce笑了笑转向Steve：“你的培根又烧起来了。”


	5. 魔法追踪装置

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是Loki / Tony为主角的译文，感谢8fred9的授权，以下为原文链接。
> 
> 作者：8fred9  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9  
> Potion verse系列一共6篇  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/series/21344  
> 第一篇Pink potion should not be put in coffee  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/422969/chapters/706004

Loki很愉快的欣赏了20分钟Rogers糟糕的厨艺表演，一般情况下Loki不会理会他，当然，嘲笑或者之后用这个来羞辱队长不算，问题是现在他身边多了一个小东西，某个一大早没吃任何正经食物，已经三杯咖啡下肚的小东西。  
实际上，从谎言之神第一次遇到这个小东西开始算起，他就没吃过什么正经食物，咖啡酒精或许能让人暂时满足那么一小段时间，但并不能替代正经的三餐。

Tony现在已经从餐桌旁移到了放咖啡机的柜台旁，Bruce也跟了过来，三人在一起的画面看起来有些奇怪——Loki和Bruce两人一左一右的夹着Tony，Tony在两人中间兴致很高的喝着咖啡，一只手放在Loki后腰，一边和Bruce漫无边际的说着什么。  
Banner看起来已经很习惯胡言乱语的Tony了，在适当的时候的点点头，在Tony沉浸在自己想法中的时候，只是静静的充满喜爱的看着他。两人说着一些旁人完全无法插嘴的话题，Loki应该觉得自己是多余的，但Tony放在他后腰来回摩挲的手掌很好的安抚了他，有时Tony也会转头询问他的意见，或者只是单纯地转过来，看着他笑笑。

虽然Loki很享受现在的状态，但Tony食物的问题一直盘旋在他的脑海，而Rogers做饭的方式完全看不出来是在处理某种食材。Odin在上，甚至连烤面包都能烧焦！Loki轻轻挺了一下腰站直身体，打了一响指，慢慢朝料理台走去，Rogers则发现自己一下回到了起居室。

“愚蠢的人类。  
Anthony，My Sweet，你想吃些什么？”

“咖啡？我是说你的厨艺很好吗？我对Thor的黑暗料理实在有些阴影，你知道他的食物搭配有多奇葩吗，轮到他做饭的时候，不管早餐、午餐还是晚餐，全部都有酒精。你试过他做的鱼肉可丽饼吗？酱料是威士忌+蓝莓。简直……不堪回首。”  
Tony的脸似乎因为回想起黑暗料理的恐怖味道而白了几分，甚至Banner都忍不住打了个冷颤。Loki不知道该说自己有幸还是不幸品尝过自己哥哥的料理，那个男人根本没有味蕾，他觉得所有的东西只要泡在酒精里都很好吃。

“那么巧克力杏仁可颂怎么样，My Sweet？”Loki从Jarvis那里学习到的第一条就是Tony有多热爱甜食，第一次为Tony下厨，做这个应该很合适。  
小个子男人瞪大了眼，愣愣的点了点头，Loki就把这个当做同意了。  
Loki把袖子卷到手肘，挥动修长的十指，念了些Tony完全不能理解的语言，厨房柜子里的东西就一样接一样的全部飞到了Loki面前。

大约过了不到15分钟，Tony面前就堆起小山一样冒着热气浇了一层热巧克力的可颂。Tony一脸呆滞的看向Loki，而Loki正一脸期待又有些忐忑不安的等着他的反应。  
神雪白的衬衣上沾了些面粉，精致的手指上糊满了巧克力和杏仁碎的混合物，还有某些Tony从来不知道自己厨房里居然有，但被神弄一弄看起来就很好吃的东西。  
看着这个被巧克力还有其他食物碎屑沾了一身的神，Tony感到下腹一阵饥饿，他觉得有点大事不妙，因为他的第一反应不是怎么把一桌子看起来让人食指大动的点心扫光，而是把某个神拖回房间字面意义的把他全部舔干净，尤其是那双裹满了巧克力的手（然后在这具修长的身体上撒上更多的巧克力，直到把他变成一个点心，因为说真的，为什么巧克力只沾在了手上，而不是全身？）  
Tony觉得神肯定察觉到了自己下流的思想，因为Loki正盯着自己戏谑的扬起一边眉毛。Tony立刻转开了视线，想也不想的抓起一个可颂一口咬下去，然后立刻僵住了。  
可颂的热度刚刚好，松软的一口咬下去，先尝到一层混合了各种坚果碎的巧克力，简直是引爆味蕾的狂欢，但这还不是最神奇的部分，可颂中间填满了Loki用杏仁等原料特制的馅料，就是Loki手上沾着看着的很好吃的东西，一点点巧克力的苦味融化在舌尖，但又突出了杏仁和其他填充物酥软松脆的口感，混合了甜与涩的味道一下爆炸在舌尖，让人只想再来一块。  
Tony品尝着嘴里的美食，忍不住从喉咙发出一声满足的呻吟，厨房里的所有人都顿住了。  
Banner有些被Tony举动逗笑了；Rogers在听到这声之后就整个呆住了，他从来没听过Tony发出如此性感撩人的声音；而Loki只想把他的伴侣抓起来，藏在自己怀里，不让这个星球上其他任何一个人能有机会听见Tony发出这种声音！

亿万富翁飞快的把剩下的可颂塞进嘴里，然后又抓了一个塞进Bruce张开的嘴里，因为他们都知道科学的结论要经过不断的重复和对比实验。出乎Tony预料的是，Bruce也忍不住发出了一声和Tony极为相似的呻吟，两人嘴里都塞满了食物，呆呆的面面相觑，然后爆发出一阵大笑，一起向厨神竖起大拇指，又飞快的抓向下一个可颂。

改行做厨神的神满脸笑意的站在一边，看着两个小个子欢快的享受他做出的东西，突然余光瞟到了Rogers，队长走过来拿起一个可颂，一脸嫌弃的看了一眼，又把它放了回去，走向自己烧焦的早餐，全部装进盘子里又走开了。  
两个科学家看着他们端着盘子默默走开的队长，同时再一次的决定忽略，因为他们的嘴正全神专注在可颂上并且完全不打算空出来干点其他事，比如说话。

Tony又狼吞虎咽的塞下几个，并且扔给Bruce同样的数量，好让自己稍微有那么一丝时间看向站在旁边一个都没吃的神。Tony稍稍皱了皱眉，咬着嘴里的第六个可颂，坐到了厨房柜台上，好离Loki近一些。Loki顺势把两人靠得更近，非常喜欢看着Tony现在一脸崇拜的样子。  
Tony小腿互搭的悬坐在柜台上，花了点时间吃下神递给他的另一个，又扔给Banner一个，终于大发慈悲的开口：

“吃！”

就算只有一个字也算是说话，Loki心想。Tony飞快的又开始了下一个，Loki勾起一个魅惑的微笑，微微倾向Tony，咬了一口科学家嘴里有一半露在外面的可颂。Tony因为两人几乎挨着鼻尖的亲密微微恍惚了一瞬，但完全没意识到某个神刚刚从他嘴边偷走了一块他的可颂。  
Tony呆呆的看着Loki，把剩下的可颂全部咽下，又扔给Bruce一个，稍稍向Loki更加挪进一些，好像两人之间产生了什么奇怪的电流，然后，一个物体就裹挟着刺耳的破空声从两人脸中间擦过。

一支还轻颤着尾羽的箭，嗡嗡作响的嵌在木质碗橱上。

Tony叹了口气，挡在一脸迷惑的神前面，免得暴怒的弓箭手再来一箭或者很多箭。Clint满是生气和不解的瞪着Tony，红发特工一脸冷漠的站在旁边。  
显然Steve不仅和Burce说了这整件事，也和两个特工说过了。

“Clinty？关于在厨房里乱射这件事我们怎么说的？尤其你这一发离我的宝贝太近了。”

“去你的咖啡机，Stark！为什么他在这？”

“如果我能，我绝对愿意跟它（指着咖啡机）结婚……好吧，Barton，我想你已经知道为什么了。嗨，Nat！”

“……”

“是的，我也很好，而且吃了一顿超梦幻的早餐，你呢？”

“……”

“Wow，真高兴你愿意和我分享。”

“Stark！虽然我很喜欢看你吃瘪的样子，但是现在，为什么驯鹿游戏在我们厨房里？他是个疯子，应该马上被控制起来！”

Tony又叹了口气，抓起一个可颂，跳下柜台，走向弓箭手，与走向恶作剧之神的黑寡妇擦身而过。Tony知道Loki能照顾好自己，而且Bruce也在这，不用太担心。  
Natasha还是比较怕Hulk的，虽然她很完美的把一切都隐藏在了那张扑克脸下面，但Tony还是能从她的肢体语言看出来，每次Banner进房间时，Nat都会和Banner相互点头致意，再各自去做自己的事。

Tony站到鹰眼侠面前，不等他说些什么就直接往他嘴里塞了一个可颂。Clint咬了一口，一下瞪大了双眼，发出一声小小的欢呼的喉音。Tony等着Clint吃完这一个，又稍稍站近了一些。Loki因为这个举动而握紧了拳头，Tony不确定Loki是因为特工的存在而感到不适，还是脑补出了什么奇怪的情节，比如他要亲一下这个金发墨镜男，但他没去管Loki，现在需要集中注意力在小鸟身上。

“这是Loki做的，我知道这完全算不上什么补偿，你肯定还很生气。我非常理解你现在就想对着他脑袋再来一箭，插爆眼眶的那种，但我请求你别那么做。”

“……为什么？”

“为了我。Clint，你了解我。若果不是必须这么做，我不会请求你这样，Bruce之前已经和Loki谈过了，我猜他们已经达成共识了。我向你保证，如果他对我造成了任何一点伤害，你会是我的官方首席复仇者执行官，而且从现在开始，你有权享用所有驯鹿游戏给我做的点心，怎么样，成交吗？”  
Tony很想把自己脑子敲开看看，到底怎么想到要和入侵纽约的神来一个“更加深入的发展”，但他只是觉得和Loki在一起是如此契合又自然。好吧，Tony Stark当然有权利不问原因的只是想做点什么，Tony喜欢这个全身全意看着自己的神，并且为此晕眩着迷，这样就够了。

“……首席·复仇者·执行官，听起来不错。所以这意味着我可以决定对Loki惩罚些什么？即使某些举动你不觉得有害，但我觉得他是的？”

“……因为我才是陷在这段关系里的当事人，而且你总是擅长处理人际事务，所以大概可能……是的？”

“成交！我还想吃刚刚吃的那个。”

“当然！桌子上随便拿。Buddy，你要知道我不能期待一个比你更好的复仇者执行官了。”

弓箭手终于放松了绷直的肩线，把弓和箭都收回后背，然后用一只手捞过Tony抱了一下，两人勾肩搭背的回到餐桌旁。  
Clint脸上挂着轻松的微笑，虽然他对Loki的憎恨一丝也没有减少，但想到今后的每一天都可以对Loki的所有举动鸡蛋里挑骨头，似乎也不是不能忍受Loki的存在。  
黑寡妇和Loki似乎也说完了，向后退开一些，远离被过分逼近的某个神，红发特工裂开一个让人直冒冷汗的冷笑，然后转头对Tony眨了一只眼睛，抓起一个可颂就离开了厨房，回到……鬼才知道她会去哪。

\-----

Loki不知道自己伴侣和弓箭手靠那么近是发生了什么，但很快他的私人空间就被一个红发女人侵入了，这让他有些吃惊，转头看了看Bruce，博士正全神贯注的看着Tony完全无视了这边的动静。Loki又将视线转回，发现好像这个特工又离他更近了一点？

“……有什么可以效劳的，Romanov特工？”

“我不喜欢你，实际上我讨厌你……但Strak好像并没有，而我刚好有些关心他的身理和心理健康。  
让我们这么说吧，只要以后他还和现在一样傻乐，什么都不会发生，但是，一旦我发现他流露一丝难过的情绪……你就不用看到第二天的太阳了。你的哥哥或者Fury都阻止不了我，你先会哭着乞求，然后变成尖叫，最后你会不能发出一点声音的默默渴求死亡。”

说完红发特工就离开了，顺便还抓了一块可颂，给Tony抛了个媚眼。  
弓箭手正在餐桌上大快朵颐，Strak好不容易才给Loki抢了一块，并看着他吃下去。

Tony又接了一杯咖啡，今早的第五杯，然后很熟练的给Bruce和Clint一人从桌上滑过去一杯，端着咖啡走到Loki面前，一脸疑问的抬高一边眉头看着他，很好奇红发特工做了什么。  
Loki只是把Tony圈进自己怀里，把他头放在自己胸口，把自己的呼吸埋进Tony乱七八糟支楞着的头发里。  
Tony很愉快的抛弃了咖啡，懒洋洋的靠在Loki身上，一边和Bruce说笑，一边和Clint商量再怎么在神盾会议里捉弄其他特工。  
Loki放松的听着Tony瞎扯，虽然还是有些担心以后和黑寡妇还有弓箭手的相处，或者他们会不会趁Tony不在的时候和自己干架，但现在抱着Tony，还是以后再考虑这些吧。

几个人聚在厨房打发时间，Tony正在喝第七杯咖啡，Bruce正在报纸上写写画画一些计算公式，Clint不知道从身上哪个口袋翻出了一些小玩意，用橡皮圈、叉子和其他什么做了一个弓箭。  
三个男人在听到高跟鞋敲击大理石声音的时候一下没了声音，全部转过头对着进来的Pepper行注目礼。

Pepper直接走向Tony：“Tony，你怎么还没换好西装？我们要在15分钟以内赶到SI开会，快点动起来！”

Bruce突然觉得报纸和自己的公式都非常有趣，埋着头坚决的无视瞪着他们三个的Pepper。  
三个，因为Clint早就在Pepper还没进厨房的时候就开溜了。

“但是，Pep，我不想开会！”

“换西装！现在！立刻！马上！要不让我就让Jarvis封锁你实验室一个月！”

Tony立刻就飞快的从Loki怀里挣脱出来，跑向自己楼上的卧室。Bruce站起身，走向那个“要封锁一个月”的实验室，以免Potts真的决定要让Jarvis这么做。所以Pepper把注意力转向唯一还留在这里的谎言之神。

“所以，你在这。我想你最好小心点，神。虽然我很确定所有的复仇者都和你亲切交流过了，但我还是想亲口告诉你：如果你敢伤害他，我绝对会找到一种彻底摧毁你的方法，让你后悔从来到这个世界上，清楚了吗？”

“当然，我的女士(My Lady)。”

“……我挺中意你，所以别搞砸了。”  
Pepper转过身盯着Tony上楼的楼梯，几分钟之后开口喊道：“Stark！你的时间到了，Sweetie！”

“No, no, no, no, no，还没到！”

Tony手忙脚乱的冲下楼梯，裤链也没拉，一只脚没系鞋带，衬衣扣子扣错了，外套和领带也是皱巴巴的，头发比上楼之前还要凌乱，嘴里还咬着牙刷。  
Pepper看着Tony，露出一个无可奈何又宠溺的微笑，打算走过去帮他整理好，但Loki比她更快一步。  
Loki站到Tony面前，先抽走他的牙刷，送回牙刷该放的地方，然后解开衬衣，重新扣好扣子，拉直衬衣，掖好衣角，当整理好了上半身；Loki弯下腰理了理Tony的裤子，然后单膝跪地的，系好Tony的鞋带，并用魔法让皮鞋干净得闪闪发亮。  
Loki抬起头，对上小个子男人一脸震惊的表情，不禁有些好笑。Tony弯下腰，勾起邪神的下巴让他站起来，四目相对，Tony一点一点拉近邪神的脸，两人几乎快要碰上时，传来一阵咳嗽的声音。  
Tony看向Pepper，后者正点着手腕上的手表，朝他露出一个“时间很赶我完全没有在憋笑”的正经表情。

Loki看着近在咫尺的Tony，拉近两人最后几公分距离，从Tony脖颈血液跳动的地方偷走一个小小的吻。Tony不知道是不是自己的错觉，因为这柔软的触觉人冷得打了个激灵。  
现在的Loki是如此甜蜜，Tony不得不承认自己相当喜欢这个魅力四射的神的倾慕和关注，但也知道这很可能只是魔药的作用。感受着颈间一点冰凉的触感，就像飞快的被什么冰了一下，然后Tony就完全陷在那双绿宝石般甜蜜的视线里，完全没注意到被邪神亲吻过的地方浮现了一个神秘的花纹，又迅速消失在皮肤下。  
Pepper的视线被Loki挡住了，而且她完全没脸看腻歪的两个人。再给两人20秒，Pepper一把抓起Tony的手腕把他拖走：“该走了，Sweetie！回头见，Loki！”

还晕晕乎乎的Tony只来得及给Loki挥了挥手，就被拖进了电梯，接着就传来Pepper的放声大笑。Loki盯着那扇关闭的电梯发呆，很希望它能突然又打开，走出一个Anthony，但什么也没发生，空虚如藤蔓一般一丝一丝的缠绕上他的身体。

“Jarvis？”

“有什么可以为您服务，Mr. Laufeyson？”

“我需要一点分散注意力的东西，我担心我会做出什么影响我和Anthony关系的事，或者是和其他复仇者的关系。”

“你想看电影吗，Sir？”

“……挺好，有什么可以看的？”

“任何你想看的。”

谎言之神很快就坐在沙发上开始看一部关于外星人的电影，看完两部之后，Bruce拿着平板走了过来，并拖了一张扶手椅坐在离神很近的地方，在电视背景声音和Loki无声的陪伴中，Bruce继续工作；电影演到一半，弓箭手从沙发后面跳过来，坐到离神尽可能远的地方，说道：“播放美女与野兽”。虽然不像Bruce那么“友好”，但Clint电影全程还是笑嘻嘻的，并且在这一部放完的时候又点了“花木兰”。  
Loki对看什么完全没意见，Clint时不时会说一些很无厘头的吐槽，逗得博士和邪神都忍不住发笑。Loki发现自己很喜欢现在这样的感觉，虽然这种类似于安心和温暖的情绪很陌生，但他确实喜欢这个。

\-------

会议简直无聊的长蘑菇，Tony觉得简直要被无聊(Bored)/董事会(Board)杀死了。Pepper不停用铅笔戳着他，提醒他专心点，但过去整整两个小时之间发生的最有趣的事也不过是一个中年的中层在演讲时弄错了图表。  
又度过了几个小时的无聊演讲和图表分析，Tony终于恩准释放放出这个无聊(Bored)/董事会(Board)的房间，然后又被押往他几乎不用的办公室，Pepper把Tony按到椅子里，在他面前拍着一摞比人还高的文件，恶狠狠的瞪着他：

“我以神的名义发誓，当然不是你的那个神，而是这个星球上的神。如果你没有一个非常非常好而且有说服力的理由，就敢把你的屁股从这张椅子上挪开，我就用Stark工业最新生产的强力胶把你粘在上面！虽然胶水的成分很可能会溶解一部分你的皮肤，但它绝对会保证不让你离开这张桌子半步，清楚了吗！”

“……非常清楚。”

“乖，现在开始坐在这里把这些都看完签字，然后我们就可以把产品卖给军队了。顺便一说，Rhodey爱死了他的新战甲，还给你留了感谢信。”

说完，Pepper递给Tony一张Rhodey穿着新战甲的照片，整张照片上用黑笔写了一个巨大的“Thank You”。Tony露出了来到公司的第一个微笑，把这张照片放在桌上，和其他Rhodey寄过来的奇奇怪怪但是很炫的照片摆在一起。  
Pepper敲了敲一摞文件，唤回了Tony的注意力，递给他一支笔，微笑着说道：“你可以开始签字了。”  
说完就女王气场全开的甩门离开了，还派了Happy守在门口，免得Tony开溜。

Stark沉重的叹了一口气，环视堆满办公桌的文件，翻开贴着便利贴标记的地方开始签字，完全忽视了Pepper说的“把这些都看完”。  
Pepper知道Tony总是这么干，其实会出现在Tony桌上的文件Pepper都仔仔细细的看过，确保没有任何潜在的陷阱或麻烦。  
但是一点都不惊讶的，Tony果然趴在文件上睡着了，当Pepper踩着高跟鞋急冲冲的走过来，一下把门推到墙上的时候，Tony直接被惊得从凳子上跳起来，然后就消失了。只留下一片绿色的烟云和一脸震惊又迷惑的Pepper。

Tony发现自己一下就出现在了自己大厦的起居室，脖子上有种冰冰凉凉的感觉，而他正跨坐在某个神的大腿上。抬头就对上了Bruce受惊的眼神，自动的就伸出了自己的手，因为Tony觉得Bruce眼睛有点绿。  
Banner抓住Tony的手，轻轻的握着挤压着，让他知道一切都好，自己不会变身。Tony看向另外一边，Clint正四肢朝天的摔在地板上，眼睛瞪得大大的，满是惊讶和好奇。

“搞什么鬼!?!!!”

三双眼睛同时盯向仍坐在沙发上未发一语的神——正在仔仔细细的用手检查怀里男人的每一寸。

“Loki？”

“Hmm？”

绿眼睛的神终于抬起头来，看向一脸惊吓的弓箭手，又看向好奇心满满的Banner博士，最后看向同样满是疑问的Tony，小个子男人完全没有从他大腿上下来的意思，甚至调整了一个更舒服的姿势，也完全没去管Loki到处摸索的双手。

“有什么人伤到你或者吓到你了吗？”

“……什么？没有！不，等等……Pepper摔门进来的时候吓我一跳！这样也算？”

“Hmm，是的，这就解释得通了，我在你身上下了一个小咒语，就在这。”  
Loki轻轻压着Tony脖子上他之前吻过的地方，让那个花纹浮现出来，Bruce轻轻点了点头，又继续看自己的平板。

“咒语？什么样的咒语？”

“只是小玩意，如果你流血了或者被吓到，就会被传送到我身边，就这样。”

“你居然被Pepper吓回来，太逊了！”

“被某个每次Pepper一来就躲进天花板的人这么说？”

“闭嘴，Stark！”

弓箭手很快又把全部注意力献给了电视，并且吐槽小美人鱼变成人，但居然不变成金发碧眼的美人简直太蠢了。

Tony定定的看着Loki，他不知道该为Loki过度的保护感到高兴还是感到冒犯，他们才谈论过不能用魔法剥夺自己的选择这个问题。稍微往前靠一点，Tony把自己的前额和Loki的贴在一起，看向那双绿得不可思议的动人双眼中。

“你确实知道我能保护好自己，对吧？我可是钢铁侠，而且我们昨天谈论过关于魔法和选择的问题，不是吗？”

“我知道，而且我们谈过了，所以你怎么想的？”

“你不觉得这个小咒语有点太过了吗？”

“……不，我完全不觉得。我知道你能照顾好自己，但这并不能阻止我停止担心你或者想要保护你，这个问题很严重吗？”

“担心和保护，完全没问题。但这个咒语只允许在我去公司的时候这么干，那堆文件简直要让我的手残废了。如果你想再往我身上下这个咒语，必须得到我的允许，尤其是在我执行任务的或者执行神盾局任务或者其他什么相关的时候，可以做到吗？”  
Tony非常清楚在自己不穿盔甲出去工作的时候，这个咒语会有很大帮助，但他不能让Loki就这么不经自己同意随心所欲的为所欲为。

Loki则看起来有些不确定，但还是说道：“当然，Darling，任何你要求的，My Love。”

“你答应了，我应该奖励你一个吻？”

“……”

Tony笑着低下头，只是很单纯的覆上Loki的唇，感受着Loki的嘴唇冰凉柔软的触感，然后开始慢慢舔舐，他爱这个。Loki只花了一秒就跟上Tony的动作，研磨着两人的唇瓣，很快又加上了彼此的舌头和体液，Loki冰凉的舌头打开Tony热情的牙关，纠缠着两人的唇舌，Tony发出愉快的模糊得喉音，Loki细细舔过Tony嘴里的每一寸，除了咖啡，什么其他的味道都没尝到，这提醒了Loki或许该给他的爱人做午餐了。  
但现在，他只想沉浸在Tony湿漉漉的嘴唇和舌头里，Tony有些难耐的抓挠着高个男人的后颈，另一只手不住挤压按摩着Loki的后腰， Loki忍不住把怀里的人更加用力的搂紧。  
Loki的手极富技巧性的把Tony的衬衣下摆从裤子里拽出来，探索着用手钻进Tony的衬衣，直接贴上炽热的皮肤。

“Oh，天哪！你们快去开个房间，我真的不需要看直播！”

Tony的唇慢慢和Loki分开，瞟了一眼脸上阴云密布的弓箭手，懒得去管另一个笑得开心的人。

“这是我的大厦，Barton，如果你想你可以随时换房间，但是我觉得这里很好！”

“变态！”

“小学生！”

在一段长到令人发指的幼稚对骂之后，Clint又恢复了笑容，虽然Loki很不理解为什么，但看起来Tony和Clint都乐在其中，所以他只是安静的坐着。  
看起来Tony用丰富的词汇量赢得了这次争吵，Clint又开始看自己的电影。  
Tony脱掉领带、外套、鞋子和袜子，在Loki身上找了个更舒服的位置。  
Loki挂着懒懒的微笑，惬意的楼着Tony。  
Tony在看到小美人鱼和王子结婚并幸福的生活在以后，更加放松一些，有些期盼同样的情节也能发生在自己身上，当然除掉鱼和唱歌的那些部分。

突然想起什么，Tony脸色变了变，抬起头：“Jarvis！”

“什么事，Sir？”

“请告诉Pepper我很好，解释一下发生了什么，当然你知道要怎么说才能让我看起来是个无辜的受害者，是吧？可以在之后播放‘傻老鼠与大笨狗(The Great Mouse Detective)’吗？”

“当然，Sir，如您所愿。”

Tony完全放松的靠在Loki毫无赘肉又富有魅力的身体上，沉浸在被安全和爱意包围怀抱中。  
当Clint开始引用Sherlock Holmes的名言时，Bruce都放下了手中的平板，开始看这部电影，Loki很显然也觉得这部儿童电影比所有那些公主电影好多了。


	6. 神和马里奥赛车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇有肉渣，寡鹰提及，队长和Fury继续当反派？
> 
> 这是Loki / Tony为主角的译文，感谢8fred9的授权，以下为原文链接。
> 
> 作者：8fred9  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9  
> Potion verse系列一共6篇  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/series/21344  
> 第一篇Pink potion should not be put in coffee  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/422969/chapters/706004

在播完“傻老鼠与大笨狗(The Great Mouse Detective)”后，Tony又让Javis继续播“青蛙王子”，最后是“魔发奇缘”，比起老派迪士尼风格，Loki明显更喜欢“魔发奇缘”这种类型的。  
Clint一直在喋喋不休的嫌弃各种片段，啰嗦得另外三个人简直脑仁发疼，直到亿万富翁忍无可忍的朝他扔过去一个抱枕。  
Clint一下翻下沙发，躲开攻击，然后扔出一个手柄。Loki伸长手臂一捞，一下就抓住了飞到Tony面前的手柄，转过头恶狠狠的瞪了Clint一眼，Clint却笑出了声，看到Tony手脚并用的在Loki怀里翻过身拿到手柄，笑得更加放肆，接着走到一个机器旁插入一张碟片。

“小鸟，你已经决定选哪个游戏来送死了吗？”

“马里奥赛车，Bitch！别废话，开始吧。”

Tony坐在Loki大腿上，全神贯注的盯着游戏屏幕。Asgard的魔法师完全不能理解为什么赛车跑道要弄成比彩虹还要丰富的颜色？  
两个卡通人物在赛道上激烈追逐着，然后抢夺一些应该是炸弹，鲜花，还有一些其他的奇奇怪怪的东西来陷害对手。如果Loki没理解错，屏幕里那个看起来一脸凶相，背上满是尖刺的海龟（或者是龙）的角色就是Barton；而另一个金发飘飘，粉红长裙，非常聒噪的公主就是Tony，一直在推挤跟在她屁股后面的车。  
这看角色起来很好的娱乐了Bruce，甚至Clint都挑起一边眉毛盯着这个浑身都粉红粉红的女人：

“认真的？Starky宝宝？桃子公主？知道丢人两个字怎么写吗，公主？丢人！”

“Hey，我对自己的男子气概很满意，而且我非常喜欢这个女人，完全不觉得有什么不好意思的！你呢，小Barty，对自己某些部分比较遗憾，需要大恐龙来弥补一下吗？”

“艹你的，Starky！我要把你艹翻到赛道里去！”

“尽管放马过来，小鸟！放 • 马 • 过 • 来。”

接下来的时间，整个起居室都充满了两个男人冲破屋顶的嚷嚷和尖叫，而且两人都想从场外分散一下对方的注意力。Clint的攻击都被Loki截住了，而且还威胁Clint只要打到Tony一点点，就让他的手柄消失。  
其实Clint和Tony的技术旗鼓相当，玩了几局Bruce和Loki也加了进来。Tony终于离开了Loki大腿，坐到Bruce旁边和他组成一队；Clint打量Loki好一会儿，把一个手柄塞到他肚子上：  
“驯鹿，我不会照看你的屁股的，所以别让我失望。”

“这种事做梦都不会发生，Mr. Barton。”

Bruce选了一个绿色的恐龙；Loki则选了一个从头到脚都是绿色的山羊胡男人。沙发被一排四人挤满了，从左到右依次是Clint，Loki，Tony和Bruce，Bruce半躺着，把腿搭在Tony膝盖上。

大概三局之后Loki完全掌握了这个游戏的所有规则和技巧，他和Barton达成了一个很有利的策略：Barton负责开车，而Loki负责干扰对手。  
从比赛情况来看，Tony和Bruce也采取了相似的策略，Bruce大部分时间是负责开车那个，Tony则在不停捣乱。  
在Loki掌握了规则之后，两队又变得势均力敌。谎言之神不打算靠一些投机的方式来获胜，他想在伴侣心中留下一个好印象，至少不能往纽约入侵之后的印象上加上更多污点了。  
不幸的是，Loki看起来“正直”的另一半完全没有相同的顾虑，Bruce凑到Tony耳边悄悄说了些什么，Tony点点头，然后对Loki露出一个异常狡猾的微笑。

下一秒Tony的上衣就全部躺在了地板上，只剩一件又薄又透的背心挂在身上，赤裸修长的手臂暴露在空气中，腹肌的线条也若隐若现，非常下流的刺激着邪神的神经。  
游戏又开始了，Tony在旁边毫无顾忌的伸展着身体曲线，时不时还磨蹭一下Loki，但好像这完全不够撩拨似的，每次导弹击中Loki和Barton喉咙里还发出难耐愉快的哼哼！  
老是被炸到、变小的Barton很快就发现了Tony的小动作，而Loki根本一点反应都没有！小鸟出离的愤怒了：

“Stark你个荡妇！你不能这样！”

“Hey，你也可以这样啊！Clinty，享受你的失败吧！”

Tony和Bruce跳起来击掌欢呼，还扭动着开始跳舞，Loki微笑的看着自己兴高采烈的伴侣，完全不介意输了，Clint则一脸不高兴的缩在沙发上，嘴巴翘得可以挂油瓶了，但在Jarvis帮Tony放伴奏时，悄悄弯起了嘴角。

当Rogers走进来时，Loki的愉悦一下被打断了。  
队长很明显是刚刚训练完，身体上覆着一层薄薄的细汗，金发男人环视一周，把视线落在跳舞的Tony的屁股上。Loki更不爽了，想也没想的朝队长扔出一个咒语——Steve的视力被剥夺了，还多了一副粘在脸上的金属眼罩。  
Steve发出一声惊呼，跌跌撞撞的被一张矮桌绊倒，一下摔在地毯上，其他人都惊讶的看向这边。Loki敢保证，他看到了Bruce偷笑了一下，又马上换成严肃皱眉的样子，Clint则一脸警惕的提防着Loki，Tony抱起手，让Jarvis把音乐关了，看起来很疑惑：

“Loki，Sweetie，你和好队长刚刚发生了什么？”

“他看了不该看的东西，我只是让他稍稍付出一点代价。”

Steve趴在毯子里咒骂出声，Bruce再绷不住脸，轻声笑了，Tony也无缘无故的跟着放松下来；Barton绷紧了面部肌肉，控制想笑的欲望，力求保持严肃，脸都快变形了。

“那么Steve到底看了的不该看的东西？”

“你的背后，Darling。”

纠结的弓箭手终于忍不住爆发出一阵大笑，队长的脸简直红成番茄，虽然都被眼罩挡住了。Bruce的笑容似乎更大了一点，Loki发现自己伴侣的好伙伴似乎对Rogers并不是那么友好。Tony对这个答案有些无力，实在生不起气，但还是皱着眉。

“Loki，我完全理解你的占有欲，我见过Thor就因为某个人朝他心爱的小女人笑了一下，他就发狂了。  
但你要知道我是Anthony Stark，花花公子、慈善家、亿万富翁、钢铁侠，我翘屁股上的的杂志封面可能比正脸还多。  
所以，除非你能给全世界人的带上眼罩，否则你就得接受我总是被人们盯着看，包括屁股。”

“……”

“Loki？”

“……抱歉，Dear，我只是在思考。我在想怎么才能给全世界人的带上眼罩。”

“……我不同意！你这样行不通，你不能总是这样处理问题。”

“但我总是会嫉妒，我无法保证我能停止这个。”

“OK……OK，那么你每次嫉妒的时候我都这样做呢？Clint，我觉得你可能会需要闭上眼。”

完全没等Clint闭眼，并且无视了他的抱怨，Tony跪坐在Loki腿上，双手搂住Loki苍白的脖颈，拇指按在Loki下颌，让他抬起头来。  
Loki立即解开了队长的眼罩，觉得应该让队长好好看看这个。  
但当Tony的唇碰到他的时候，Loki脑子里就什么都不剩了。Tony的唇温柔的舔咬着Loki的，湿热的舌头探索着Loki的口腔，挑逗邀请着Loki的进入。Loki一下收紧了搂在Tony腰上的手，搂得更加密不可分，热切的回应着，大脑被一片一片细小的电流炸成一片空白，完全无法思考，只能本能的追逐Tony口中苦涩咖啡喝冷冽金属的味道。  
Tony有些气喘的退开，Loki忍不住追向前轻啄了一下，偷走最后一个浅吻，发出一声懊恼遗憾的呻吟。Tony有些好笑的看着他，琥珀色的双眸同样因欲望而变得深沉。

“那么，这样会有助于缓解一下你超强占有欲的嫉妒吗？”

“……Hmm？什么？”

“回答问题，Sweetie。”

“……还不错……目前为止。”

Tony因为这个回答挑起了一边眉毛，湿漉漉的眼睛泛着水光，轻轻点了点头。

“我能睁眼了吗，Daddy？”

“是的，Clinty，你个白痴，可以睁开了。Steve，你还好吗？”

队长的双手在身侧紧紧握成拳，眼眶发红眦睚欲裂的瞪着邪神。  
Loki嘴角挂着一丝讽刺的笑，他完全知道Steve脑中计算着什么——该怎么攻击才不会误伤到Loki腿上的Tony。  
最后，队长只是回敬了Loki一个意味不明的眼神，就沉默的离开了。

“Steve？！”

“让他去吧，Tony。美国队长需要发泄，他的自尊受挫了。”

“……如果你这么说的话，那么好吧。”

接下来几人又看了几部Tony和Clint口中的经典电影，Loki看着时间去厨房准备晚餐，Tony也跟了过去，悠闲的坐在“猫咪栖木（柜台）”看着Loki忙来忙去，自己则喋喋不休的吐槽Clint。  
Loki会让Tony品尝各种味道，然后趁机偷走一个小小的吻，也会找出各种各样的借口直接用嘴打断小个子男人的喋喋不休。Tony每次会愣愣的对着Loki裂开一个微笑，然后更加兴奋的胡言乱语。  
直到Loki再找不到什么靠谱或者不靠谱的理由去亲Tony，终于把泰式鸡做好了，主食是自制的意面，两者搭配在一起不会让人辣到只想狂灌牛奶，又能微微的刺激舌头的味蕾。  
Loki稳稳的在手臂上端着四个盘子，正打算去起居室，却看到了Tony不解的眼神。

“怎么了，Darling？”

“你在哪学的做这些？我看过Thor下厨，Asgard的料理绝对不是这样的。有一次我进厨房，看见Thor正在用火焰喷枪烤一个，看上去很像犀牛腿的东西，Asgard的烹饪方式……真是让人大开眼界。而你做的是我们中庭的菜。”

Loki把手臂上的盘子放下，走到坐在柜台上的Tony面前，把他的腿分开绕在自己腰上，一只手搂着Tony的腰，一只手撑在柜台上，绿宝石般的双眼对上Tony双眸：

“在Chitauri入侵之后，Thor把我带回Asgard接受……我入侵中庭的惩罚。我不能使用魔法，身体也很虚弱。我花了几个月恢复到足够的魔力，然后立刻逃到了中庭。我躲了很长一段时间，恢复魔力，总是在到处移动，探索新地方。  
我对你们的食物很感兴趣，我喜欢料理，就像你说的，Asgard的食物太粗糙了，中庭的比较精致，而且从某方面说，中庭的料理很接近化学，我喜欢这个。  
所以之后我每到一个地方，就会接触不同的大厨，让他们指导我料理。我还交了一些新朋友，这或多或少的帮我找回了一部分自己。”

“……你想谈谈Asgard的惩罚吗？”

“不是现在，总有一天我会告诉你的，但不是现在。你会介意吗？”

“Oh，Honey，我也有自己的小秘密，我理解的，你不想说就不说。要是有天你告诉了我你的，那时候我也会告诉你我的，怎么样？”

“很不错，不过为了正式点，我们应该以一个吻作为誓言的约定？”

Tony微笑着稍稍前倾，把自己的唇纯洁的印在Loki的两片唇瓣上，Loki则一下咬住了Tony的唇，仿佛要把Tony拆吃入腹般的加深了这个蜻蜓点水的吻，一手固定着Tony的脖子，一手揽过Tony的腰直接把他压在柜台上，扶着腰的手向下滑到Tony的臀部，隔着裤子揉捏挤压着挺翘的臀瓣，Tony把绕在Loki腰的双腿夹得更紧，揽着Loki的脖子热情的而激烈的回吻，并企图把本来就密不可分的两人贴得更紧。  
Clint和Banner进来看到的就是这样一幅画面，Banner发出了欢乐的笑声，Clint则一下捂住了眼睛大喊：

“我们要吃的！我们要吃的！我们要吃的！”

Loki缓缓分开两人，把Tony从柜台上拉起来站好，然后递给他四双筷子，自己则重新端起那四个盘子，一起向起居室走去。

四个人边吃边看电影，是一部科幻电影三部曲，关于黑暗首领和他的星际战队的故事，Loki最喜欢那个绿色的小个子，说话方式很奇怪，有一股隐藏的力量。  
第一部的时候大家都很清醒而且安静的边吃边看，只有偶尔有几声从满是食物的嘴里发出的模糊不清的赞美或感叹。  
第三部的时候，Tony已经四肢大开，露出半截肚皮的躺在Loki腿上睡着了，轻声均匀的呼吸着。Barton轻轻打着呼，抱着Tony大腿，睡在Tony屁股上。  
Bruce看着眼前三个男人纠缠在一起的画面，对着Loki挑起一边眉毛：

“Rogers只是看了Tony屁股一眼你就给他一个眼罩，但Barton现在口水都流到Tony屁股上了，你都没问题？”

“Barton对Tony只是像兄弟一样，就像以前的我和Thor。我知道这种感情有多珍贵，我不会破坏这种感情的，就像我不会介入你和Tony之间一样。”

“谢谢，那么Steve呢？”

“他的眼神充满欲望，我绝对不允许他这么看Tony，我想你应该和我观点一致。”

“你看出来了？我还以为我隐藏得不错。”

“你的确隐藏得挺好的，但是那个表情，我在我父亲脸上看到太多次了，很难认不出。你尊重Rogers，甚至挺喜欢他，但心底总有那么一点不信任的阴影，那点阴影能让你在有必要的时候杀了他，并且毫无悔意。在我和Thor发生过那件事之后，我父亲总是用这种眼神看我。”

“我很抱歉。”

“……没关系，我不在意了，现在有更值得我关注的事情了，不会总是再想起那些记忆里的眼神，那个小个子的笑容已经塞满了我的大脑。”

“我知道那种感觉，就像他搬空了你的大脑，然后在那筑了一个窝，让你不禁会问自己：在没有他之前究竟是怎么活过来的？”

Bruce眼神温柔的看向躺在Loki腿上那个人，Loki轻轻挠了挠Tony耳后根，Tony发出一声无意识的哼哼，Bruce和Loki都露出一个小小的微笑。

“如果Natasha今天晚上不会来，那么Clint要跟你们一起睡，黑寡妇不在的时候Tony经常和Clint一起睡。”  
Loki因为Bruce这个发言直接僵住了，抚摸Tony的手也停在半空中，Bruce连忙举起两只手示意Loki冷静，  
“我说的睡觉就只是单纯的躺在一起睡那种，Barton不喜欢一个人睡。别看我，我也不知道为什么。一般我们不会刨根问底，只是给对方需要的。一般Tony是他的抱枕，而且我知道Tony也不怎么喜欢一个人睡。”

“如果Mr. Barton会以Rogers那种感情喜欢Tony，你会同意他们之间的关系吗？”

“当然，天啊，我会在他们还没反应过来之前就把他们塞到一张床上，对我而言也是一样的。  
谎言之神，如果我对Tony有任何一点那种感情，我们早就在一起了，而你出现的时候就死定了——另一个家伙绝对会因为嫉妒把你撕碎。当你单独遇到Hulk的时候，相信我，最好放弃抵抗，不要试着把Tony从我们身边带走。”

Banner的眼中闪烁着警告的绿芒，Loki举起手双手示意自己没有恶意。  
Loki不可抑制的又回想起自己身体不断被砸进大理石的记忆，那些疼痛仿佛现在仍然萦绕在身体里。如果他再遇到那个绿色的怪物，他会记得Bruce的警告，并且离得越远越好，但这突然让Loki想到另一个问题。

“为什么Rogers队长不行？很显然他爱Anthony，但你并不同意他的追求。”

“因为他想要的不是Tony。”

“……就我所看到的，他确实想要我的伴侣。”

Loki说到这忍不住提高了音量，语气中的恼怒显而易见。Bruce因为Loki的占有欲略略挑了挑眉，Tony在睡梦中无意识的往Loki靠得更近一些，仿佛在安抚他。  
不想打扰到Tony难得的安眠，Loki调整了一下情绪和姿势，让Tony睡得更舒服，示意Bruce继续。

“Rogers的过去你了解多少？”

“所有我能用科技和魔法找到的。其实我知道不少关于队长、Barton、黑寡妇、还有你的事，在纽约之战前我做了不少调查，也问了Barton很多问题。”

“那么Tony的过去呢？”

“……虽然很不想承认，但那时候我确实认为他只是个脆弱的人类，对我没有威胁，所以完全无法提起兴趣……现在算是自食其果了。”

“确实，那你知道Howard Stark吗？”

“Anthony的父亲？我知道，我还知道他是研发队长的超级士兵血清的一员。我查到的很多资料都是关于他科学贡献的，但关于他是Anthony血亲这个事实只有只言片语，很讽刺不是吗？”

“他是Steve的挚友之一，而且，我之后才知道，他们还是恋人。你还记得这个男人长什么样吗？”

“我想我不记得了。”

“Jarvis？”

“Banner博士，已经显示到屏幕上了。”

“谢谢，Jarvis。另外，能请你把我们这段对话的记录删除吗？”

“需要密码，Sir。”

“……我是绿色大巨人，我要把你砸成小豌豆……有时候我真心讨厌Stark。”

“密码正确，您的要求已通过，文件将被删除。”

“再次感谢，Jarvis。”

“我的荣幸，Sir。我的创造者的安全永远高于我的日常事务。”

Banner温和的笑了笑，很高兴Jarvis愿意站在自己一边。在纽约之战Hulk救了钢铁侠之后，A.I.就喜欢上了这个不顾他主人意愿热心保护他主人的人，总是毫无疑义的执行Bruce的要求。  
很快屏幕上就铺满了黑白照片，和正在Loki腿上安眠的男人非常相似。但照片中的男人笑容冰冷并且充满算计，眼神总是在探寻什么，完全没有真正的去看他周围的人。

“这就是Howard Stark，你也看出来了，他和Tony很像，但绝对只有长相而已。Jarvis，你能播放一下Tony第七次被绑架未遂的新闻发布会录像吗？”

“好的，载入中。”

“第七次？”

“Tony是亿万富翁的儿子，虽然Howard对自己儿子的关心完全不比一块石头多多少，但总有人想绑架Tony，侥幸万一他的父亲会为自己儿子付赎金呢？”

Loki刚想说什么，屏幕就开始播放视频了，一间挤满了记者的房间里，Howard站在讲台上，挂着十万伏特的迷人微笑，让宾客们都安静下来，好让他回答问题。  
但Loki的眼神完全黏在了高个男人身旁的小孩上，小小的身影看起来顶多只有五、六岁，头发乱糟糟的，裹着一条薄薄的毯子，小小的左手臂打着石膏，脸颊上有一道割伤，穿着条纹睡衣和拖鞋。  
小小的Tony看起来仍旧惊魂未定，满是恐惧的看着一屋子记者，试图把自己藏在一个女人的裙子后面。

“那个年轻的女人是谁，他妈妈？”

“不，那是Amelia，Tony的保姆，Jarvis的女儿。”

“Jarvis？”

“那个在角落盯着Howard的老管家。”

Loki顺着Banner手指的方向看过去，阴影里站着一个稍微年长穿着一件旧式管家套装的男人，视线每扫过Howard一次，眼中的怒火就高涨一分，看向Tony的视线则充满了抱歉怜爱；Amelia不停安抚着怀里试图躲进她裙子里的小孩，看向那个微笑的Stark则是毫无顾忌的怒视。  
接着发布会就开始了，Loki看着那个演讲的男人只觉得眼前一片血红。

“……我希望那些人都明白，绑架我的儿子并不能阻止我的研究，我确信每一次绑架的经历都让我的儿子成长为一个更加强大的男人，警察很快就会……”

视频停止了，Loki才发现自己手指已经插进了沙发，Banner的边缘看起来也有点变绿。  
Tony听到他父亲的声音，开始睡得很不安稳，皱着眉想把自己埋进Loki的肚子，躲避着那个声音；Clint仿佛察觉了Tony的不安，把Tony的大腿抱得更紧，仿佛在告诉他不用担心，现在很安全。

“就到这吧，Jarvis。”

“好的，Banner博士。”

“……那样的怪物怎么可能养出这样的Tony？”

“Stark夫妇没过几年就出车祸身亡了，Jarvis和Amelia成了Tony的监护人。他们爱着Tony，给了Tony从来没从亲生父母那得到过的东西。之后Jarvis年纪太大去世了，Tony造出了A.I. Jarvis；Amelia还在，她家里也有一个Jarvis，不过她家那个比Tony的要礼貌多了。然后就是Obadiah Stane的事了，不过我想这个Tony会比较愿意亲自告诉你。”

“……”

“Loki？”

“如果我有办法回到过去让这个男人再死一遍，你愿意帮助我吗？”

“……是的，我很乐意。记住千万别和Tony说这个，除非Tony主动提起。不论用哪种方式提到Howard，都会让Tony陷入酗酒地狱，直到用酒精淹死自己，我们都不想看到这个。”

“我记住了……但是我还是不理解，这和好队长有什么关系？”

“Howard是Rogers的恋人，我不认为任何清醒的人会爱上这么一个冷酷的人。好队长只是在所有人面前展示了完美的那一面，但没有人是完美的，除非他隐藏得非常深，什么秘密需要如此隐瞒？我猜是什么巨大又不能暴露在阳光下的东西。再说他并不是真的想要Tony，他只是想要一个过去恋人的纪念品，如果我让他们在一起……”

“你让他们？”

“……我和Tony认识之后，他就让我帮忙决定很多生活方面的问题，和谁约会是其中一部分。没有我的许可，你就不能和我最好的朋友约会。现在我给你正式授权了，别让我后悔这个决定。”

“或许我应该更嫉妒你，博士，你几乎掌控了我伴侣的生活和情绪，你对他的影响比我对他大得多。”

“……我才是先来那个，是我同意和你分享他，最好记住这一点。如果你看到我们在接吻，请控制一下你的过激行为，有时我们会这么做；有时候我会渴望一些亲密接触，会和Tony拥抱、爱抚。”

“我不知道该对你的声明发表什么评论，但如果你们仅仅只是单纯的接吻，我想不会有什么问题，但是我保留指出那些会让我嫉妒的行为的权利，我会在攻击之前提醒你的。”

“这很合理。”

“那么请继续。”

“Hmm……就像我说的，如果我让他们在一起，迟早Steve都会搞砸的。他总会说到什么或者做什么和Howard相关的事，Tony至今仍然会在噩梦中因为那个男人而惊醒，而他的爱人却把他和那个怪物相提并论。  
在战场上我仍然听从队长的指挥，但我知道很快Tony就会接替他成为新领袖了，这一天会比好队长以为的要快得多；服从战斗命令完全不妨碍我在生活中讨厌他，而且破坏他任何向Tony示好调情的举动。”

“我赞成你的做法，那Tony怎么看？关于你不同意他和Steve约会？”

“他笑着问我能和队里其他金发男郎约会吗？”

“Barton？”

“Thor。”

两个邪恶的男人彼此对视，爆发出一阵哄然大笑。  
当两人情绪都平复后，讨论了更多中性的话题，科学VS魔法是彼此最感兴趣的话题。  
很快时间就过了午夜，Banner开始有些打呵欠，打算回房间睡觉，Loki则把Tony抱回房间；Bruce走到一半又折回来，指着沙发上四肢大张的Clint：

“别忘了Barton，黑寡妇今天应该不回来了。”

“我必须这么做吗？”

“Loki Laufeyson，如果你还想和Tony呆在一起，就必须学会用我们的方式处理问题，我们不仅是一个团队，还是一个家庭。快去睡觉，然后别忘了你的弓箭手。”

邪神大大的叹了一口气，把弓箭手直接传送到了Tony的床上，然后抱着他靠在他肩头的Tony慢慢走上楼梯。到了房间，Loki用魔法帮Tony脱掉背心长裤，换上睡衣。把Tony放在自己和Clint中间，准确来说是把Clint放在一边，把Tony完全搂在自己怀里，让Tony的背紧紧的贴着自己胸膛，然后就对上一双睁得大大的眼睛——弓箭手正越过熟睡的Tony盯着Loki。  
两人默默看着对方，Barton审视的研究着Loki的面部表情，好像终于找到了什么自己需要确定的东西，默默移开目光，把自己埋进Tony的胸口，前额贴在Tony闪烁着轻柔蓝光的反应堆，继续沉睡。Loki等两人都彻底睡熟了，才放任自己陷入浅眠。  
如果Loki以后也要融入这个奇怪的超级英雄家庭，他总得接受复仇者们各式各样的小怪癖，第一天其实还蛮有趣。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony惊讶的发现自己是连着第二天完全没有宿醉或者蓬头垢面的醒来，甚至还穿着柔软的睡裤，躺在自己的床上，他能感到充分休息后的舒适和安心。  
没有被噩梦惊醒，一切看起来都很正常，大概被当成三明治夹心的醒来对花花公子来说应该也是正常？Tony被一个坚实的身体紧抱在怀里，苍白的手臂环绕在他的腰上，金发的弓箭手贴着他胸前的反应堆，发出一些模糊和哼哼。  
花花公子经常被当成三明治夹心的醒来，但通常第二个人是Bruce或者Nat，不过Loki也很棒。一切都很好，所以他到底为什么醒了？

Tony环视房间，一缕纽约清晨的阳光悄悄钻进房间，一切都静悄悄的，除了一个稍微高一些但很轻柔的声音，那是Jarvis的警报，表示出了点问题，但是和复仇者没关系。

“Jarvis？”

Barton因为Tony胸腔的震动和疑惑的声音醒了过来，警惕的看着四周，紧了紧抱在Tony腰上的手臂，提醒Loki，两人都立刻进入清醒警戒的状态。

“Mr. Coulson，Fury，和Mr. Rogers想进入您的房间，Sir。我应该让他们进来吗？”

“所以你现在把他们锁在外面了？”

“当然，Sir。”

“……Fury的脸看起来比较接近哪个等级？”

“正在对比，Sir。”

Clint从Tony大腿上抬起头来看着Tony，后者正惬意的躺在半裸的Loki身上，“等级？”

“在某个我喝醉了而且非常非常无聊的晚上，我决定给Fury的生气脸定一个指标，程度从有一点生气，到‘我要杀了你’，大概包括了20张他最具代表性的生气脸，要我发送到你的私人手机上吗？”

“当然，当然！这个简直太赞了！”

Jarvis把屏幕投影到房间里，显示出门外的情况，队长和两个神盾特工站在门口，后面还有17个全副武装的特工和一个神色焦急的雷神。

“根据对比，Fury现在应该为‘我要一拳打在你脸上’的等级，不过马上就要接近‘我要亲手打死你’的等级了，Sir。”

Coulson正站在后方，轻轻拍着雷神安抚他的情绪，有些不赞同的看着自家Boss。  
Steve站在Fury旁边，看起来很生气，但嘴角却挂着一个上扬的弧度。  
Coulson是外面唯一一个有特殊口令，可以进入Tony封锁的卧室的人，但从现在的情况来看，Coulson应该不是很赞同Fury的行动。  
Tony重重的叹了一口气，有些头疼的揉着自己的前额，考虑该怎么应对这次“非法入侵”，首先应该要处理的是某个躺在他腿上，用平板很惬意的在玩愤怒的小鸟的人。

“Clinty？”

“Hmm？”

“我可能马上就要被你愤怒的Boss和好队长撸掉职位，下放到神盾局厕所去，所以在我毁掉你的职业身涯之前，你最好先从你神奇的天花板通道逃走。”

“……”

“Clinty？”

“有多糟？”

“Fury可能会把我踢出复仇者，虽然我会继续做钢铁侠，但是我可能会切断所有和你Boss的往来关系。”

“直接给我选择吧，Tony。”

“一，逃；二，把我和Loki交出去，接受奖励；三，鸟巢协议2.0。”

“我不能只把他交出去吗？（指着Loki）”

Loki，被指着的当事人，给了弓箭手一个警告的眼神，安静等着Tony指示下一步该怎么做。Loki不想希望Tony被强迫做任何事，如果计划有变，他可以随时把人传送走。

“只能选我和Loki两个，我相信驯鹿游戏，做决定吧。”

“那么Nat呢？”

“蛛网协议2.2，如果她想的话。不过你知道要是你同意了你的协议，她也会同意她的？”

“……如果到了那一步，我选择协议，但我还是希望你能留在神盾局。”

说完Clint又继续躺在Tony腿上，查看Jarvis发到他手机上的Fury愤怒的表情包，每翻一张就笑一次。解决了小鸟，Tony转过头：

“Loki？”

“什么事，My Love？”

“对于接下来要发生的事，你可以不要做任何抵抗吗？我知道Fury和Steve会针对你，但如果你做出任何回应，会被当作威胁，他们就有理由逮捕你了，可以相信我并且支持我的所有决定吗？”

“你会一直和我在一起吗？”

“当然！”

“如果发生了什么我应该保护Barton和Banner吗？”

“当然，我很高兴你愿意这么做，虽然我很确定Brucey可以照顾好自己。”

“那么我没问题了，我完全信任你的判断，还有Barton。”

“谢谢你，Babe。”

回答Tony的是一个吻，Tony配合的抬头交换彼此的唾液稍作缠绵就分开，Loki放松的搂着Tony，手指慢慢梳理着Tony的头发。

“Jarvis，接通Pepper，准备一下待会儿和Fury通话。”

“正在连线Miss Potts，Sir。”

电话响了四声才被一个昏昏欲睡的女声接起，然后屏幕上出现了一个蓬头垢面的红发女人。

“你又做了什么好事？”

“早上好，Pepper！在这么一个阳光灿烂空气清新的好天气里，你唯一能想到的就是我又做了什么好事，我觉得被深深地冒犯……”

“Tony！经验告诉我，每次你这么早打电话给我从来就没好事！你到底要做什么？”

“……Fury带了一队全副武装的特工在我门口，看起来相当生气。介于我大概从上个月就和他没联系了，我猜他可能是为了现在睡在我床上的这个神来的？”

Potts听到这立刻切换火力全开工作模式：“需要我做什么。”

“我知道我们昨天只是简单的说了几句，但是疯猫协议准备好了吗？”

“……是的……你确定吗？”

“不是很确定，但情况发展到现在这样，说的好像我还有其他选择一样。”

“OK，我十分钟到你那，还需要其他什么吗？”

“鸟巢协议2.0和蛛网协议2.2。”

“……Tony……好吧，试着再拖延一小会，我马上就会带着所有你需要的东西过来。”

“谢谢，Pep，你就是我的天使！”

“只是别在我赶到之前被Fury咔嚓了。Loki？”

“有什么可以效劳，My Lady？”

“他现在归你管了，在我到之前别让他做任何蠢事。”

“HEY！”

“当然，My Lady。”

Tony来不及说出任何反对的俏皮话，Pepper就挂断了，Tony颇为遗憾的叹了口气，然后才意识到他和Loki上身都没穿衣服，而Barton只穿了一件薄薄的紫色背心，三人都在绿色的被子里。  
任何走进这间卧室看到这幅画面的人都会想歪的——Tony和Loki看起来就像裸的一样，而Clint就像他们的宠物，尤其他还趴在Tony大腿上。

“Jarvis，通知Fury一声，然后接通视频电话。”

“好的，Sir……已完成，Sir。”

“早上好，Fury局长，什么风把你吹到我这来了？”

屏幕上显示出一个非常生气的Fury，一个非常震惊的Steve，和若干既震惊又想笑的群众。  
屏幕右下角Tony自己的视频影像，正如Tony所期待的完美展示了什么是“事后”现场：Tony被两个男人三明治一样夹在中间，一个正把玩着他的头发，一个正趴在他身上。

“……Stark！Barton？”

Clint瞟了一眼屏幕又继续玩手机：愤怒的小鸟；而Loki完全无视了占了整面墙的视频，自顾自的用手指梳理着Tony的发卷。

“有什么我可以为你效劳的，Fury？”

“Barton，开门！”

“他不能，而且现在是我在和你通话，局长。如果你有任何疑问或要求，我建议你直接和我说，所以，再一次，有什么我可以为你效劳的，局长？”

“Loki又给Barton洗脑了吗？”

“不，他没有。别试探我的底线。你到底想要什么，Fury？”

“你以为呢，Stark！我要逮捕现在正躺在你床上的那个男人！开门！”

“不要。”

“Stark！”

“让我们做个交易，海盗脸，我们会穿着衣服，文明的喝着咖啡吃着早餐在起居室里会面，进行一次友好的谈话，怎么样？”

“开门，现在！”

“Fury，你要么同意我的提议，并且把你可爱的小特工都送回基地，要么我就彻底封锁我的卧室，授权我所有的盔甲物理意义上的消灭你。”

“我拒绝！”

“我还会切断所有你空中基地和水下基地的电源，你知道它们都是我设计的，所以别怀疑我能不能做到。”

“……你有五分钟，我会在起居室等着。”

“就你们四个？”

“……别再耍什么把戏，是的，就我们四个。”

通话结束前，Tony看到Steve正很生气的看着他，而Thor则好像还没弄明白到底发生了什么。

“Sir？”

“什么事，Jarvis？”

“你需要我警告一下Mr. Banner即将发生的情况吗？”

“是的，谢谢，然后请你告诉他在厨房里等我们。你能联系到Romanov特工并告诉她发生了什么吗？”

“已经告诉她了，她正在赶来的路上。”

一切都准备就绪，Tony轻轻拍了拍Loki的手臂，示意他放开自己，然后翻下床走向衣柜，抓出一条牛仔裤和一件ACDC的T恤，踩着人字拖走进了浴室。  
Clint转身走向Tony专门留给他放东西的抽屉，去拿自己的衣服。  
Tony走进浴室，又折回来，Loki一脸疑惑的看着他，Tony则抓起邪神苍白的手臂，把他一起拖进了浴室。

“你不介意淋浴的时候我在旁边吗？”

“……不，一点也不，但是我想一起洗比较快。”

Loki因为Tony的发言瞪大了眼睛，Tony只是利落的脱下所有衣物，拉着呆愣邪神的手腕一起走到花洒下。换洗的衣服不知被Tony扔到哪去了，但应该不会被淋湿，因为Loki完全没看见衣服的影子，Tony的淋浴间足够让五个Asgard战士和他们的侍从一起洗澡还绰绰有余，看来待会要花点工夫找衣服了。  
但现在面前站着一个赤裸的Tony Stark，谁有闲心关心衣服的问题？Loki调节好水温，直接让自己衣服消失，迫不及待的想探索Tony身体的每一寸。  
Loki赤裸的从背后抱着一丝不挂的Tony，温暖的水流从两人紧密贴合的皮肤中间流过，Tony皮肤的温度简直要烫到自己的心里。Tony转过身，仰头向Loki索吻，Loki立即献上自己最能取悦对方的热吻，直到某个湿滑的物体被塞进自己的掌心。  
Loki稍稍后退，分开两人，看见自己手中塞了一块香皂，Tony正无比挑逗的问他：“帮我洗？”

“以神的名义发誓，你就是个磨人的小妖精。”

Tony咯咯的笑出声，在Loki开始在他身上滑动手指时变为甜腻的呻吟。Loki的手指沿着Tony的脊柱一节一节的向下来到翘起的臀部，在即将滑入股缝的时候又慢慢的绕到前面，从大腿内侧的腹股沟慢慢爱抚到肚脐，一路向上的抚摸到乳头，轻轻拉扯揉捏着粉色的突起，Tony喉间溢出一声难耐的呻吟。

“我……唔嗯……是小妖精。”

Loki咬住Tony的唇，把从小个子男人嘴边泄露的呻吟全部拆吃入腹，一只手仍旧把玩着Tony的乳头，另一只手滑入Tony的股缝，轻触Tony的穴口，Tony用力的抓紧了Loki的后腰，留下一个一个的指印。  
Tony有过很多女伴，在很多地方，用很多姿势，但只有几个男伴，而且都很低调，并不是因为舆论压力之类的，毕竟他的名声已经狼藉到自己做什么公众都不奇怪了。  
但和Loki在一起是不一样的，Tony感觉到一种更深层次的亲密，一切都很自然，不需要过多的思考或担心，只是放松和享受，某种自从和Pepper分手后Tony就再也没感觉到过的东西。

Loki的手指在穴口轻轻按压，仿佛在征询许可，另一只手终于放开乳头，贴着Tony的肋骨向下滑动，直到握住挺立的分身，Tony喉咙溢出一声高声破碎的呻吟，Loki下腹一紧，恨不得现在就把Tony干翻在墙上，但是他要等，等待是为了更甜美的果实……只要Tony别再继续发出那种刺激自己神经的声音。  
Loki骨节分明的手指灵巧的握住Tony的分身上下滑动，把Tony唇边的每一声呻吟都吞进肚里，另一只手在Tony全身上下游走，感受着手掌下越来越紧绷轻颤的肌肉，Loki用力咬了一下Tony的下唇，沿着下颌线一路舔吻到Tony的脖子，有些力度的舔咬。  
Loki在Tony的耳后找到一个很敏感的点，每次用牙齿舔咬的时候，Tony都呻吟得更大声，Loki进攻着那个点，直到Tony叫着他的名字颤抖着射出来。  
Tony还能站着的唯一原因是Loki圈在他腰上的手，把他严丝合缝的扣在怀里。

Tony靠在Loki身上直到呼吸恢复平稳，然后慢慢下滑，跪在Loki脚上，水流温柔的冲刷在Loki后背。Tony把手放在Loki臀部的位置，抬起头，透过层层叠叠的睫毛看向Loki，水光粼粼眼中尽是深沉的欲望。

“可以吗？ (May I?)”

“请自便。 (Please.)”

Tony用脸轻轻磨蹭着Loki的巨物，感受每一次自己的胡子碰到柱身时，Loki臀部肌肉的紧缩，稍稍退开一点，看清这个巨物的全貌，Tony有一根尺寸很不错的，但Loki的从长度到直径都是字面意义上神级的，忍不住想象一下这一整根插入自己身体会是什么样，然后发出一声懊恼的叹息，再一次诅咒Fury真会挑时间，Tony完全不介意一整天都呆在床上。

Tony几乎没有呕吐的本能反射，把Loki的巨物完全吞进嘴里，充满了整个口腔和喉咙，Loki喃喃的说着一些模糊的句子，听起来像是赞美和呢喃Tony的名字。当Tony开始前后运动，并且舔舐的时候，Loki模糊的呢喃变成了呻吟，手指抓紧了小个子男人的肩膀。

“唔……To……ny……我要……”

Loki向后退，把巨物抽出Tony嘴巴的时候发出一声响亮的声音，Tony抬头看向意乱情迷的神袛，露出一个得意的微笑。

“以神的名义，你的嘴巴简直是犯罪，你太迷人了，Darling。”

Tony把脸埋在神柔软的肚皮上轻轻磨蹭——他因为Loki的赞美脸红了，直到脸上的热度消退才抬起头来，重新把神的巨物纳入口腔，感受着Loki身体的轻颤。  
被一个神视若珍宝，仿佛这个宇宙唯一重要的东西是一种奇妙的体验，尤其这个神还正在你的嘴下而颤抖。Tony慢慢吐出Loki的巨物，只把柱头包裹在柔软的口腔里，然后吸紧了嘴巴，一寸一寸的吸入Loki的整根巨物，Loki因为这缓慢而磨人的刺激忍不住呻吟出声，喊出Tony的名字。  
Tony把巨物整个吞入，开始在喉咙里吞咽抽动，本来就要到了的Loki很快射出一股一股冰凉的精液，尝起来很像雪，Tony把它们全部吞进肚子，仍旧没停止抽动吮吸，直到Loki的巨物在自己口腔里变软。  
Loki刚刚释放过分敏感的肉柱，因为Tony强烈的刺激而忍不住抽气，但完全没有要停下来意思。当Tony终于吐出软下的的肉柱，Loki也跪了下来，给Tony一个热烈而激情的深吻，品尝着Tony嘴里自己的味道，直到都舔干净， Tony口腔只剩下自己特有的混合了咖啡和金属的味道。  
漫长激吻过后，Loki跪坐着，把Tony双腿环绕在自己腰上，搂着Tony贴在他的前额慢慢平复呼吸。

“你是我生命中发生的最美好的事，My Darling。”

Tony勾起一个微笑：“别忘了我们马上要去见Fury。”

“我不知道一个蝼蚁的怒火对我有什么影响，My Love。”

“说到这个，我很确定他的怒火足以在我大厦的地板上烧穿一个洞了，现在应该远远不止五分钟了。我们出去？”

“你能站起来吗？”

“……Hmm，你帮我？”

Loki笑着抱起Tony，把他放在大理石台上，然后拿了一条毛茸茸的毛巾开始帮他的伴侣擦干，顺便用眼睛探索Tony的身体。

“怎么了？”

“只是单纯的欣赏美景。”

Tony上下打量Loki一遍，的确是美景。虽然穿着皮质战甲的神非常具有审美价值，但眼前全身赤裸玉体横陈的神更加难以抗拒，Tony开始觉得在床上呆一天不是一个好主意了，至少也要一星期，就算是为了那个完美挺翘的屁股。  
当Tony视线移到神的脸上，他发现Loki脸红了。Tony用腿圈住Loki的腰把他拖近。

“Honey？”

“……我不太习惯人们注视我的裸体， 或者欣赏我的身体。”

“你绝对是在和我开玩笑，是吗？”

Loki脸更红了，把脸埋进Tony的颈窝。

“Asgard的男人都是Thor那样的，Darling。我的体型和身高在那里被认为是女性化和脆弱的，从来不会和美丽沾边，我的血统决定了我永远都不可能符合Asgard的审美。”

Tony的手按在Loki后颈轻轻按压，让Loki和自己对视，看着那双使人深陷的绿色双眸，Tony轻轻用鼻尖触碰着黑色纤长的睫毛，手指揉捏着神有些尖的耳朵，最后温柔的吻上那双淡粉色的薄唇。

“你非常迷人，从柔软的黑发到魔力的指尖都魅力四射。等我们有时间的时候，我是说就只有我们两个的时候，我想亲吻舔遍你身体的每一寸，直到你知道你眼中的自己和我眼中的你一样美丽。”

Loki撑在Tony两侧的手臂有些轻颤，紧紧的抓住台面的双手甚至把大理石捏得有些开裂。

“Anthony，穿衣服，否则我就让你永远也出不了这间屋子。”

Tony调皮的笑了一下，飞快的从Loki手臂下面钻出去穿衣服，转过身就发现Loki已经整装完毕了，黑色的紧身牛仔裤搭配绿色缎面的衬衣，Tony牵住Loki，把不情愿的Loki拖出浴室。   
门外等着一个大翻白眼，戴着耳机的Clint。

“我很想说你们两个快去开房(get aroom)，但你们已经这么做了(in your room)，所以我决定来点大声的音乐。你们两个完事了？”

“暂时完了，走吧，现在去见Fury大怪兽！”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint走在两人前面，踩着奇怪的节奏和舞步跳上跳下，就是没有BGM看起来有点智障。但很快Jarvis就配合的给了音乐，Tony完全没听过这种歌曲。  
当他们走到楼梯口，Fury正在等着他们，用仅剩的那只眼珠怒气值爆满的瞪着他们。  
Tony放开牵着Loki的手，转向Clint，Jarvis配合的开始播放恢弘壮丽的纯音乐，然后Tony和Clint一起踏着舞步，一步一步的舞下楼梯，俗话说的好，一不做，二不休……反正都这样了。

Loki跟在两人后面轻笑出声，眼中闪烁着狡黠的光芒，看着他的伴侣和弓箭手奇怪的舞步，在楼梯中间配了一个闪着绿光的旋转球灯，两个男人跃下最后三级阶梯，在曲子末尾刚好摆出一个结束Pose。

“怎么了，Fufu？”

如果一个人的脑袋真的能气到爆炸，那么Fury的怒火已经让Stark大厦变成灾后现场了，但Fury还没来得及说一个词，Natasha就突然走进来，并且径直向Clint走来，很明显有话要说，就算有条天才舌头的Stark也知道，在黑寡妇要说什么的时候就就乖乖闭嘴。  
Natasha把Clint牵到单人沙发上坐好，自己侧坐在他腿上，这原本应该是个可爱又粉红的画面，但只能让人联想到女王和男宠，尤其在Nat掏出一把匕首在Clint头顶上玩得时候，既视感更强烈了，很难让人理解这真的是Nat示爱的方式，而不是某种威胁，尽管Tony觉得还蛮可爱。

“昨晚睡得好吗？”

“是的，Ma’am。”

“是自己睡的吗？”

“没有，和那边的Toki一起睡的。”

“我觉得应该称呼他们Stoki或者Lony。有什么我需要了解的吗，毕竟你和一个你想插爆他眼珠的人在一张床上睡了一晚上。”

“……好吧，我觉得Lony比较好，告诉Banner我正式授权了这个称呼……至于你的另一个问题，虽然我还是很想插爆他的眼珠，但Tony在中间，所以还好。”

“乖，很好。那么局长，你可以继续咆哮了。”

两个危险的特工把视线转向众人，等待Fury的精彩表演。Fury用那只独眼看了一眼致命的红发女特工，正准备把他把的肺咆哮出来，然后另一个红发女士就闯进来了。

“我到了，我到了！很抱歉花了这么久。Hi，Phil，Nat，Clinty！Tony，我想喝咖啡，这是你欠我的！Loki，Sweetie，Tony要去给我们做咖啡，快过来和我坐。局长，早上好。”

谎言之神乖乖走向沙发，之前已经和Tony承诺过了，今天要保持安静并且听Tony的安排，Loki猜这应该和Potts女士有很大关系。  
Tony已经完全习惯了听从Pepper的任何吩咐，对Coulson微微点头示意之后，就走向厨房做咖啡。Tony觉得自己能听到背后Fury血管炸裂的声音，然后就遇上了刚从厨房出来的Bruce，还端着四杯咖啡。

“Hey，Brucey！给你最好的早上好！”

“Tony，Sweetie，为什么Fury一直盯着你的脑袋，恨不得要用他的独眼在你后脑勺戳个洞？”

“Well，很显然Steve宝宝被惹急了，找来Fury爸爸，Fury爸爸想抓走Loki，然后在他身上做些实验，或者某些Fury清楚但我们都不清楚的事。你怎么看？”

“你希望Fury抓到Loki吗？”

“就像我不想让他抓到你一样。”

“那么让我们试试能不能让他气爆炸吧，一劳永逸的那种。”

“你愿意嫁给吗？亲爱的？”

“我以为我们已经是合法夫妻了，你在几个月之前就已经签了那些文件。现在，帮我把这些咖啡和这篮子玛芬端过去，毕竟在Fury离开之前你的神都不能给我们做吃的了。”

Tony把早餐篮跨在自己手臂上，拿着他和Pepper的咖啡走向起居室。  
Bruce在路过Coulson的时候递给他一杯咖啡，然后坐到Pepper另一边；Tony弯腰把咖啡递给Pepper，Bruce接过早餐篮子放在矮几上，并且扔给Coulson两个；Coulson接过玛芬，坐到另外两位特工旁边享用早餐；Thor站在角落有点不知所措，在原地踱步，不时看向自己弟弟，他有相当长一段时间没有见过Loki现在这种放松的表情了。  
Tony小口啜饮着咖啡，喝了一半才看向Fury，有些惊讶的挑起眉毛——局长居然会等每个人都坐好了才准备开始“咆哮”；Steve仍然站在Fury旁边，看起来有些自鸣得意，Tony比自己愿意承认的还要失望。

“我已经准备好了，Fury，你可以释放你的怒火(Fury)了。”

“你 • 脑 • 子 • 进 • 水 • 了？别跟我说你很好，现在侵略你城市的元凶就坐在你的沙发上，你应该在这个家伙踏进大厦的瞬间就立刻通知我，并且立刻逮 • 捕 • 这 • 个 • 怪 • 物 (Monster)！”

“Hey，我的大厦不允许说M开头的这个单词。”

“你要说的就只有这个？你个蠢货，STARK！现在我要立刻逮捕这名恐布分子把他关进空中监狱！”

“不要。”

“……你他妈以为你是谁？”

“Anthony Stark，亿万富翁，钱花花公子，慈善家和Mr. Laufeyson的丈夫。”

“你他妈在说什么？！？”

Tony转过身，就看见Loki刚刚签完Pepper递给他的最后一份文件，忍不住稳了稳呼吸，抓紧了裤袋中的小绒布袋。  
Tony没想到Pepper能这么快就找到自己描述的东西，甚至还清楚记得自己的喜好，Tony微笑的看向他最可靠的伙伴，用嘴型轻轻说了一句谢谢。  
Tony拿出小绒布袋里的黑色盒子，左边放着一只银色的戒指，镶嵌着一枚暗绿色的钻石，旁边点缀着两颗黑色小钻；右边放着一只金色的戒指，镶嵌着一枚方形红宝石，旁边点缀着两颗圆形小钻。  
金色的戒指和他当初想要给Pepper那只很像，Pepper还记得，并且按照他的喜好挑了一只更男性化的给Loki；当时Tony还调查了很多神盾局结婚的条例，没想到现在排上了用场。

Tony拉过Loki修长的手指，把金色的戒指滑进他的手指，微笑的看着瞪大了眼睛的神，轻轻在手指上落下一吻，然后把银色的递给Loki，Loki把戒指套入Tony的手指，同样虔诚的在戒面上印下一吻。  
Tony看着手指上闪烁着柔光的绿色宝石，很快的和自己丈夫交换了甜蜜的一吻，然后转身面对Fury。

“你他妈难道觉得这样做能改变什么？需要我提醒你刚刚和这个星球上最 • 罪 • 大 • 恶 • 极的人结婚了吗？！”

“我觉得下面的问题Coulson会回答你。”

Tony微微向Coulson欠身示意，就回到Loki身边，抓起他那只戴着戒指的手，开始喝咖啡；Loki握住Tony递过来的手在掌中轻轻揉捏，用手指把玩着Tony那只戒指。

“Coulson？！”

“好吧，局长，当初Stark和神盾局签订协议的时候，Miss Potts在逐条审阅之后，坚持要修改某些条款，你对我汇报的回复是：‘只要能让Stark把那个该死的合同签了怎样都好，我需要钢铁侠成为神盾局资产！’，所以我就按照你吩咐的和Stark签订了Miss Potts修改到她满意为止的合同。”

“这意味着什么？”

“其中关键的一项是关于配偶问题的，神盾局有义务保护合约者的配偶，并且不能以任何形式将配偶卷入神盾局事务，除非当事人出于自愿。”

“那项条款只适用于两个人。”

Tony扯开一个贱兮兮的笑容看向僵硬的弓箭手和黑寡妇，红发女人盯着Tony目光严酷，好像在说我要以最缓慢最痛苦的方式宰了你。

“你说的是坐在这个房间里的两个小可爱特工吗？因为我相当确定这项条款适用于Barton特工，自然也包括和他结婚的Romanov特工。所以Clint不必杀掉Nat，还可以把她带进神盾系统。”

“你他妈怎么知道这个的？这是机密！”

“如果你不记得，我不介意提醒你，我是那个几乎负责的神盾局一大半技术开发的人。我没事干的时候做什么呢？大概就是把复仇者的所有相关文件都看了一遍，然后确保自己享有他们的所有特殊条款。Clinty，顺便告诉你， Nat的工资比你高多了，虽然你比她多干了十年。”

“喂！”

“Barton特工！告诉我这对那边那个疯狂的神有什么影响？”

“就是说既然他现在是我的丈夫了，而我签订了这个条款，他就不归你管了，除非他自愿成为一名复仇者或者顾问，如果他愿意的话。”

“那么如果我把你炒了呢？”

“根据合同，你大概就得放弃所有Stark工业的科技了，而且我大概可以向所有的复仇者抛出橄榄枝了，如果他们想退出神盾局来SI工业的话。”

“Stark，你他妈到底还在你的合同里藏了多少小陷阱！”

“我不记得了，Coulson？”

“13处，Sir。”

“合同里有说如果我把他的操蛋丈夫关进一个特制监狱会怎么样吗？”

“大概有4条相关条款，后果都非常严重，Sir。”

Fury盯着Stark，似乎在严肃的考虑要不要现在就把他毙了。Tony对着他露出一个甜腻的微笑，看见Fury脸上明显的厌恶，决定稍稍再扔给他一个小炸弹。

“如果我发生了任何意外，我的丈夫应该会有个很好的理由把他所有的邪恶行径都实施到你身上，也给了Banner博士一个实践一下第12条的好机会。”

“第12条是什么？”

“专门送给你的小惊喜，你可以待会儿问问Coulson。”

Fury询问的看向Coulson，衡量毙掉Stark的后果，和快感比起来到底值不值得，Coulson微微睁大了眼睛，摇了摇头，很确定让Stark消失不会带来任何好处。  
Fury非常挫败的垮下了肩膀，如果可以，非常想把邪神拉到自己一边，但现在只能作罢。如果不是有必要，Fury完全不想再和这帮疯子有任何接触，他的头又开始以熟悉的方式抽痛了，每次和Stark见面都会经历一遍这种痛苦。  
留下一个目瞪口呆的Rogers和捧腹大笑的Clint，Fury走向门口，Natasha像平时一样沉默的观察着一切，Coulson也起身，给了Tony一个不是很赞同的眼神——这次行动太冒险了，然后祝福了这对新人，拍了拍Steve，跟着自家老大走了。

人都走了，Pepper笑着站起来：“结果还不错，Tony，Sweetie，我很爱你，但是托你的福我的我的行程又全部作废了，现在我要去帮你开已经迟了的董事会，谢谢你的精彩演出。Loki，亲爱的，你现在就要和这个疯狂的男人绑定了，祝你好运！”

说完弯下腰亲了亲Tony的前额，拍了拍Loki的发顶，然后踩着高跟鞋嗒嗒的小跑着离开了。Tony目送Pepper晃动的红色发尾走进电梯，放松靠近Loki怀里，然后把腿搭在Bruce身上。

“Nat的工资比我高？”

“是高很多，兄弟。”

“Nat！”

“放轻松，Sweetie。”

Natasha直接站起来拖着Clint往房间走去，打算做点什么少儿不宜的让Clint彻底想不起来这个问题，临走还给了Tony一个可以冻死人的警告眼神，Tony朝她露齿一笑。Natasha是字面意义的拖走了Clint，或许等她没那么生气的时候Tony能用这个打趣她。

“恭喜你，弟弟！祝福你和Stark的生活幸福美满！”

Thor走了过来，张开手臂露出一排闪亮的白牙，Loki扶额叹了口气，好像看着某种病毒似得嫌弃的看着他。

“Anthony，如果你不介意，我有些话想单独和我的兄弟谈谈。”

“完全不会。就……还有一个问题，关于戒指、结婚、这所有的一切，你还好吗？”

“刚才是谁把自己的一生完全绑定给我，在所有人面前示爱？而你现居然担心我会不好？”

“嗯，我也爱你。”

Loki直接把Tony抱在怀中站起来，给了他一个头晕目眩的吻，他真的很享受他的伴侣黏在他身上的每一分每一秒，但还得处理一点小问题，把Tony塞进Banner怀里：

“帮我看着他。来这边，Thor。”

两个Asgard神袛一前一后的走进书房，然后关上了门。起居室里只剩Bruce，Tony，和一个还没从刚才的反转里回神的队长。

“Steve，坐下，我们需要谈谈。”

“你刚才和那个变态结婚了？搞什么……！”

“Steve，坐下，现在！”


	7. 弱鸡国旗男很快就会后悔并且被Hulk砸！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 核能预警来了！  
> 大盾悲惨世界预警，Loki下跪预警（单膝），OOC预警！  
> 看到这大写加粗的预警了吗，祝姑娘们食用愉快！
> 
> 这是Loki / Tony为主角的译文，感谢8fred9的授权，以下为原文链接。
> 
> 作者：8fred9  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9  
> Potion verse系列一共6篇  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/series/21344  
> 第一篇Pink potion should not be put in coffee  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/422969/chapters/706004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于Puny  
> 感觉翻译成弱小语气表达不够强烈，所以翻译成了弱鸡，其实感觉满出戏，但个人找不到更合适的词了，所以将就这样吧……然后Loki的Puny God为了区别，就翻译成了脆皮神，个人觉得还蛮可爱的。
> 
> 关于My Tony  
> Hulk说话的时候称呼自己Hulk怎么怎么样，从来不说我怎么怎么样，所以就把My Tony作为一个整体名词不翻译了，不然句子里面有我不太和谐。

Banner把Tony搂在自己怀里帮他调整一个舒服的姿势；Tony双臂交叉，和坐在对面的金发男人对峙。  
因为坐姿，Tony完全看不到背后的Bruce，Bruce一改平时温和的形象，毫不掩饰的流露出眼中对自己领袖的厌恶，；Steve不耐的把左腿搭在右腿上又放下，眼神在两个小个子科学家和书房大门之间游移不定；Tony很快就厌烦了这小孩子赌气般的举动。

“Steve，看着我！”

“干什么!?!”

Bruce因Steve声音里隐隐的不耐和威胁变得更加阴沉了，努力控制住在体内蠢蠢欲动的怪物，如果能顺从自己的愿望尽情朝着这个金发男人怒吼多好！可惜现在另外两人都忙着像公鸡一样互瞪，完全无视了后方眼中闪着绿芒的男人。

“Steve，你到底有什么问题？”

“……你在问我有什么问题？在你做了这一切之后？保护一个疯子还和他结婚？我的反应很让你惊讶吗，当你决定要和一个造成数百人死亡的凶手结婚的时候？”

“这就是你唯一的问题？”

“对我来说这一条就足够了。而且他还是个疯子、变态……更别提……他被所有人憎恨！”

“所以？”

“你问我所以？你在逗我？”

Bruce的指尖慢慢变得有些泛绿，眼神已经迷失在一片绿芒中。如果好队长继续这样Bruce将不得不面对一个艰难的选择——到底是把他砸到地板里面还是嵌到墙上？

“Steve，我的名字是？”

“Tony。”

“我姓什么？”

“……Stark。这到底有什么意义？你已经喝多了吗？”

“什么！很显然和Loki在一起之后我就一滴酒都没沾过，甚至打破了我24小时的最佳记录！我是说我姓Stark，而Stark是一个和成千上万的死亡连在一起的姓氏。军火商，死亡商人，随你怎么称呼我，我存在的本身就是恐惧和憎恨，有的人到现在都称呼我为死神。”

“但你和他不一样！”

“有什么不一样？如果像我这样一个欠着这个世界数百万条性命的人都可以得到第二次机会，为什么不能给一个明显值得的人一次机会？”

“因为……！”

Steve激动地站了起来，走向Tony，仍然没注意到那个绿色的定时炸弹。Tony目光锁定在Steve身上，眉头拧成一个疑惑的死结。

“因为什么，Steve？”

“因为你应该属于我！”

Steve激动地抓住Tony的左手腕，甚至没注意控制他超级士兵的力道。Tony发出一声疼痛的惊呼，能感觉到手可能已经被捏肿了，接着一切都失控了。

坐着的Bruce变成了一个站着的愤怒咆哮着的绿色大怪物，Hulk小心的握住Tony的腰，把他从Steve的手中解放出来，然后送到自己肩膀上。Tony骑在Hulk的脖子上，把受伤手藏在里侧。  
Hulk再没什么可担心的，抓住队长的脚狠狠把他砸进地板里，巨大的脚掌踩在队长身上，把他定在原地，然后弯腰张开巨大的嘴正对着金发士兵的脸咆哮，喷了Rogers一脸伽马射线辐射过的唾沫星子。

“弱鸡国旗男不许碰My Tony！不许摸，不许碰，不许伤到Tony！弱鸡国旗男弄伤了My Tony！”

Tony试图转移Hulk的注意力，队长都要被踩穿地板快要不能呼吸了。  
书房的门一下打开了，门口站着一个惊慌的邪神和挥动着锤子的雷神，Hulk看向那个他稍微有一丁点喜欢的复仇者，还有旁边那个差点就被自己砸穿大理石地板的脆皮神，不太确定应该先砸哪个？Hulk比较偏向国旗男，脆皮神和锤子男的顺序。

“Hum，大块头？在想什么？”

“Hulk在想My Tony。”

“Yeah，我怕的就是这个。不，我是说你具体的在想什么事？”

“Hulk砸的顺序。Hulk砸的时候My Tony要坐在Hulk肩上。”

“……Oh，Boy。”

Loki僵硬的站在门口，不知该对这个噩梦中的男人作何反应。他的伴侣在绿色巨人的肩头看起来很安全，很显然Hulk在忙着砸队长的时候也没忘记保护他，对Hulk会如何暴力对待Rogers，Loki一点问题都没有，但是对自己……  
Loki想起Banner关于Hulk对Tony的超级占有欲的警告，举起双手示意自己没有恶意，慢慢靠近绿巨人，直到两人可以面对面说话的程度，但还是在Hulk铁铲般的手掌的攻击范围之外。  
Loki犹豫了一瞬，很想继续欣赏队长被Hulk砸，但Tony看起来很担心，而且Tony护在内侧的手腕已经肉眼可见的红肿了，Loki慢慢的曲起一只膝盖，单膝跪在地上，低下头颅。

绿色的巨人很明显被这一举动弄糊涂了，不明白这个曾经伤害了Tony的男人要干嘛。  
“这个脆皮神在干嘛？”

“我在请求你的谅解，并且请你让我治疗我的伴侣。”

“什么伴侣？”

“Hum，我想他说的是我，大块头。”

Hulk发出一声轻声的咆哮，举起铁铲般的手掌，思考着怎么才能用一个最佳角度把眼前这个纤细的男人砸进地板，但Hulk突然嗅到一股很熟悉的味道——Hulk身体更向前倾了一些，把只能呜咽的队长又往地板里踩进几公分，巨大的鼻子凑近Loki使劲嗅着，Loki的黑发都被吸得向上飘起。

Hulk终于闻够了，咕哝着什么站直身体，盯着地板上的神问道：“My Tony？”

“怎么了，Hulky？”

“为什么脆皮神闻起来很像My Tony？他现在不坏了？”

“是的，他变好了，所以请不要砸他。”

“国旗男呢？”

“他也不坏，只是在生我的气，所以也不要砸他。”

“那Hulk能砸Thundy吗？”

“你为什么想砸Thor？”

“因为砸Thundy很有趣。”

“你可以问问他，但是能先把我放下来吗？”

“Hulk必须去大房间砸Thundy吗？”

“是的，你必须去训练室，除了地板上那个Steve的坑，我不希望起居室有更多坑了……”

“……那么Hulk就不砸。”

“OK，乖，那么我能下来了吗？”

Hulk没回话，仍然在和单膝跪地的神的头顶进行某种单方面的瞪眼比赛，不自觉得又微微前倾，又加重了几分踩在队长身上的力道，同时还不忘分一丝注意力给正甩动着锤子的Thor。  
Tony决定自己爬下来，爬到Hulk一边肩膀，然后顺着滑下来，Hulk立刻伸出两只小心翼翼的接住Tony，把他捧到眼前，皱着眉看着掌中笑嘻嘻的男人。

“Hulk不喜欢Tony这样做，Tony可能会受伤。”

“Nah，你总会接住我。大块头，稍微冷静点了吗？”

“是的，Hulk会的，My Tony确定我不能砸脆皮神？”

“……是的，我确定，你闻过他的味道了不是吗？”

“是的。”

“他闻起来怎么样？”

“怪胎神闻起来像Thundy……还像My Tony。”

“因为他是我的，就像我闻起来像Bruce因为我是他的一样。”

“还有Hulk。”

“是的，也是Hulk的。”

“那么脆皮神也是Bruce和Hulk的吗？”

“……你也想要他？”

“如果Hulk觉得脆皮神对Hulk有用的话。”

“好吧，那么Loki能站起来了吗？”

“……是的。”

谎言之神立刻慢慢站直身体，和那双正探究的看着自己的绿色眼睛对视；Tony悬坐在空中，双脚搭在Hulk掌心边缘，一只手护着那只受伤的手；Loki可以看见Tony的手腕已经变紫了，苍白的皮肤上三个指印的淤痕清晰可见，Loki微微对Hulk欠身问道：

“Mr. Hulk，介意把你手中的珍宝交给我，让我为他检查一下伤势并且治疗吗？”

绿巨人盯着邪神好一会儿，稍微后退一步从Steve身上挪开，队长发出一声让人牙酸的呜咽；Hulk走向Loki，在Loki面前放下Tony，但仍警惕着，随时准备一有不对劲的地方就让脆皮神去和国旗男作伴。  
Loki瞟了一眼Hulk就把全部注意力放在了Tony身上，小心抬起Tony受伤的手腕，因为那一圈高高肿起的掌印咬紧了牙关，如果不是Steve现在已经被字面意义的嵌进了地板里，Loki不介意用魔法帮他做点小手术——比如让好队长的一只手永远消失。

“你怎么样，My Love？”

“我感觉不到我的手了，我猜是不太好？”

Hulk发出一声懊恼的咕哝，很想现在跑到Steve身上跳上跳下，但还是决定呆在这看看Loki，不清楚覆盖在Tony手腕上的绿色光雾到底是什么。  
Tony因手腕刺痒的感觉忍不住轻笑出声，专心施法的Loki抬起头给了他一个温柔的凝视；魔法结束的时Tony的伤痕已经完全消失了，Hulk在一旁高兴的哼哼，Tony则兴奋的举起手仔细看看，然后凑近Loki，在冰凉柔软的薄唇上偷走一个羽毛般的轻吻。

“谢谢，Babe。”

“脆皮神很有用，治好了My Tony。Hulk会留着他。”

Loki因这句话勾起嘴角，Tony则发出很欢快的笑声，然后转身走向绿巨人，牵住他。

“给我几分钟，Sweetie，我得让Hulk冷静下来，你能帮我们做些吃的吗？因为Brucy变回来的时候食量会很恐怖。”

“为了你的任何事，我就在这等着你。”

Loki目送Tony牵着Hulk去了阳台，看着那个绿色的大个子小心翼翼的穿过玻璃门是一件相当有趣的事，Tony坐在Hulk巨大的腿上，开始喋喋不休的说着些什么，而Hulk只是充满喜爱的看着他。  
收回目光，Loki走向队长，拎着Rogers衣服后领把他拖向书房，Thor则亦步亦趋的跟在自己弟弟后面。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony转过头就看见Steve被Loki拽着后领拖进了书房，Thor和Tony对视了一眼，然后“呯”的一声被关上了书房的门。

“Tony？”

Tony收回目光，看向Hulk，然后稍微往大块头的膝盖上坐一些，差不多是半躺在Hulk身上，免得一直仰着头，挑了挑眉示意Hulk继续说。

“Tony为什么担心？”

“我没有在担心，为什么这么问？”

Hulk微微皱了皱眉，把巨大的脸凑到Tony头发上嗅嗅，并不喜欢这个味道。大个子用巨大的手掌把Tony从自己大腿上拿起来，双手捧着小心的举到自己面前，和Tony对视，研究着Tony的表情，很显然有些什么不理解。

“Hulk在Tony身上闻到了担心的味道，为什么Tony对Hulk说谎。”

“抱歉，我总是忘记这个。嗯，我的确是在担心一些小问题，但不是关于你的，Jolly Green（可爱的绿家伙）。”

“关于那个脆皮神？”

“……某种程度上来说，是的。”

“Hulk去砸他？Tony不担心。”

“Oh，不，这不是砸东西可以解决的问题。”

大块头沮丧的垂下肩，不高兴为什么不能直接把所有让Tony不高兴的东西都砸了。Hulk走向阳台边缘，靠着栏杆坐下，让Tony重新躺在自己腿上，轻轻拍着Tony夹杂着白发的卷发。Tony舒服的蹭蹭Hulk的手掌，Hulk同时充满了担忧和喜爱的看向自己腿上的人类。

“为什么只有我们两个时候叫我Tony，周围有人的时候叫我MyTony，在我穿上盔甲的时候叫我金属人？其他人不管什么时候称呼都是一样的，为什么？”

“Tony说过Tony属于Hulk和Bruce。”

“……是的，我说过。”

“其他复仇者在的时候要叫My Tony，他们应该知道Tony是属于谁；Tony和Hulk单独待在一起的时候，Hulk已经知道了……我应该继续叫My Tony提醒一下Tony？”

“不，不用了……那么金属人呢？”

“Hulk不懂，金属人是金属人，Tony是Tony。”

“……等等，你是说我们是两个人？”

“是的，Tony平时住在大厦，危险的时候才出去；金属人和Hulk在战场一起砸东西。”

“那么金属人也是Hulk的吗？”

“当然，Tony和金属人属于Hulk和Bruce。”

“……Okay……那Loki呢，你愿意和我还有Loki分享金属人吗？”

“金属人也要分？”

“是的，也要分，可以吗？”

“Hulk愿意分享，除非脆皮神做了什么想要被Hulk砸的事。”

“谢谢你，Jolly Green。”

“Tony总是给Hulk起奇怪的名字。”

“你或者Bruce不喜欢吗？”

“不，Hulk和Bruce喜欢奇怪的名字，从来没有人给我们起过奇怪的名字，Tony这样很好。不过，Tony还是在担心。”

Tony叹了口气，看向绿色大个子满是担忧的大眼睛里，对于自己没办法让Hulk平静下来感到很抱歉，他真的很爱这个大个子，就像他爱Bruce一样，但某些话题是没办法和这个充满愤怒的绿巨人说的。

“你可以让Bruce出来吗？”

“Tony要和Bruce说你担心的问题吗？”

“……是的。”

“因为Hulk没用？”

“当然不是，Jolly Green，你总是在帮我，我喜欢和你说话呆在一起，但是……现在有些情况我觉得Brucey来处理可能会更好一些。”

“Hulk能再待一会儿吗？Hulk已经很长时间没有出来见到Tony了，当Tony不在的时候Hulk很想念Tony。”

“当然大个子，你想呆多久多可以，我们现在做些什么？”

“……Tony讲Cinderella公主（灰姑娘）的故事？”

“那个骑着摩托有只会说话的松鼠的公主？”

Hulk点点头，虽然这个故事怀里的小个子已经说过很多遍了，原故事已经被Tony完全篡改走样，但Tony和Hulk都更喜欢篡改后的版本。  
Tony没注意到自己不知不觉间已经忘记了担心，只是单纯的享受和大个子一起的时光。Hulk没闻到讨厌的味道，安心的闭上眼，让自己沉浸在Tony温暖的声音里。  
Hulk能感受到他的另一半在体内慢慢苏醒想要出来，但并没有催促，只是温和的把他们的思想交融在一起。  
Bruce知道自己总会出来的，当愤怒的大块头放松够了高兴够了，会自己退回那个他平时隐藏的黑暗角落。

Tony经历过很多次Bruce的变身，在其他人看来噩梦般的场景，Tony只是冷静且无惧的陪在一旁，从来不对人类或是怪物做任何评判，只是直达心底的微笑。  
Hulk从来没在Tony身上闻到过恐惧的味道，Tony不会心怀防备的靠近Hulk，只是完全的坦诚和信任，甚至愿意给Hulk一个拥抱，这个脆弱的人类是Hulk能拥有的最珍贵最美好的东西。  
而头脑清醒的Bruce则体会比Hulk更加深刻，所以愿意仅仅在认识Tony的第四天，就完全把自己交给Tony，也希望Tony可以属于自己。  
不管Bruce还是Hulk，人类还是怪物，他们都确信如果这个世界没有Tony那就没有任何意义；如果那一天真的来到，将会是复仇者的黑暗日——他们必须选择杀死Bruce，或者选择让Bruce杀光地球最后一个生物。

Tony慵懒的声音安抚着怪物和人类的思想，静静听着机车暴徒公主和她纽约中央公园松鼠朋友的冒险故事，闭着眼睛的大怪物边缘逐渐染上一层淡淡的粉色，巨大的身体一点一点缩小，直到一道光芒闪过，完全变成一个穿着Tony特制裤子的Bruce。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki一路拖着Steve走进书房，Thor跟在后面很自觉的关上了门，听到关门声，Loki毫无预兆的把Steve摔在一张价值不菲的扶手椅上，Steve完全来不及做出任何反应，双手双腿就被粘在了扶手椅上。  
恶作剧之神转身看着自己的哥哥，雷霆之神正双手交叉的倚在门上，看起来并不是很关心自己弟弟会对自己的领袖做什么。  
Rogers在扶手椅上挣扎扭动着，咒骂着Asgard愚蠢的神明，恶狠狠的描述着第1001种血腥的报复方式。

Loki完全无视了Rogers的咒骂，视线在游荡在Tony的书房：四面墙壁都摆满了书，中间还有两架一直顶到天花板的书架，角落放着一架老式带轮子的木梯，供取高处的书用。  
Loki收回视线，优雅的迈开步子，修长的手指划过一排排新书旧书的书脊，大多是关于科技和数学的，有一小部分是科幻小说。  
走到科普书籍尽头的一个角落，有一架摆满了浪漫小说和儿童读物的书架，书脊上全部贴着白色贴纸，注明这些书全部都荣幸的属于Tony Stark。  
Loki嘴角忍不住勾起一个小小的微笑，抽出一本“火车头Thomas (Thomasthe Tank Engine)”，抚摸过书籍的封面慢慢翻开，完全无视了房间里另外两个金发男士困惑不解的目光。

“弟弟？”

Loki很快看完了薄薄的书籍，把它放回原位，又抽出另一本色彩鲜艳的儿童读物，这些书应该都被看了很多次，纸张泛黄，但保存得很完好。记下一些自己可能会喜欢的书，Loki迈开步子径直走向被粘在座位上的金发士兵，懒得施舍一个眼神给一直盯着自己的哥哥，随着脚步身上的衣服在柔光中变成一片一片的战甲和头盔。  
Loki在Rogers面前站定，撑着扶手椅俯下身，苍白精致的脸逼近Rogers，眸中冰冷的杀意让Rogers停止了在椅子上扭动。  
Rogers此刻清楚的认识到自己的性命掌控在这个疯狂男人的手里，队长尽量换上一副空白的表情，试图把那些心底隐隐的恐惧都完美隐藏在面具之下。

“我亲爱的美国队长，我想我们之间有一个很麻烦的问题，你憎恨我，这个很好解决，但你把我的伴侣卷进来还弄伤了他，我想我们之间的问题必须彻底解决一下了，在你惹出更大的麻烦之前。”

“那你想怎么解决呢？你这个疯子！杀了我？折磨我？还是其他什么？”

“呵呵，然后你就可以跑到我可爱善良的另一半面前哭着告状，好让他离开我？拜托，Mr. Rogers，请用你那塞满肌肉的大脑稍微思考一下，站在你面前的这个人绝对比你们星球大部分人都要聪明。我的解决方法其实的很容易，也很简单。”

邪神嘴角勾起一个危险的笑容，一把锋锐的匕首浮现在掌中，金属的光线反射在颧骨上方，冰冷无情的神看起来就像Rogers最可怖噩梦。  
Loki把匕首移到Rogers裆部，看着Rogers惊恐的双眼，一下把匕首插进Rogers的——上衣，缓缓一路滑到领口，士兵的胸膛暴露在微凉的空气中，Loki手腕翻了一个漂亮的花样，匕首消失在掌中，曲起漂亮的指节轻轻敲在Rogers心脏的位置，脸上展开一个残酷的笑容，看的Rogers头皮发麻。

“你 · 想 · 干 · 什 · 么！”

“弟弟？”

“别紧张，你们两个，我只是想给一点颜色让我们的好队长瞧一瞧。”

“你 · 说 · 什 · 么？”

神的指尖绽放出柔和的绿芒，Rogers感觉胸口被一种温暖舒适的感觉包裹。  
当魔法光芒消失时，Loki贴心的取出一面镜子向队长展示了成果：在Rogers心脏的位置，有一个美国队长经典红白蓝配色的纹身，漂亮繁复的花体写着Steve挚爱男人的名字——Howard，“o”是一个涂着一面国旗的桃心，中间被一个Howard常用的一把扳手穿射而过。  
Rogers一点都不想知道这个神是怎么知道Howard的细节的，纹身有些褪色，看上去和自己一样古老，但形状和字迹依旧清晰，Rogers细细看过纹身，抬头看向邪神，不明白他这样做是为什么？

“你这样有什么意义？”

“谁是这个世界上Anthony最憎恨的人？”

“……他的父亲。”

“如果Anthony看到你胸口这个会有什么反应？尤其你还在追求他，而且不久之前才对着他大吼‘你应该属于我’？”

“……你这个变态！”

“呵呵，我的荣幸。他对Howard的厌恶会彻底的毁掉你们的关系，从此你的世界只有复仇者没有Anthony，你只能抱着你那点可怜的回忆独自哭泣。”

“去掉它！！！”

“我不能，但是我愿意免费给你一点小提醒，就算你把胸前的皮剥下来这个纹身也会自己长回来，无论你用什么方法它会一直跟着你。”

“……所以我得永远带着它了？必须永远藏着自己的胸口，不能让Tony或者其他任何复仇者看到？”

“这得看你了，好队长。当你不再把我的伴侣和他那怪物父亲比较，开始真正的因为他是Anthony，而不是其他的谁给予他应得的尊重，这个纹身就会消失了。”

“……”

Loki打个响指，镜子化为一缕青烟消失在空气中，向后倚在书桌上，微笑的看着失魂落魄的Rogers；Thor看着除了上衣其他地方毫发无损的Rogers（之前Hulk打的不算），不明白Loki到底做了什么让好队长脸色苍白，甚至丧失了斗志。

Loki欣赏了一会儿Rogers惊恐的表情，愉快的转身走向门口，战甲头盔一片一片的变回居家的服饰，不再理会已经解开了咒语但依旧陷在椅子里一动不动的的Rogers，经过Thor的时候Lok拍了怕他的肩膀，留下一句尾调上扬的“嘱托”。

“和你可爱的领袖兄弟待在一起，我想他可能需要一个可以哭泣的肩膀。”

Thor看着失魂落魄的队长，转过身想说些什么，Loki已经走出好几步远，只留给雷神一个背影，还有书房里一个看起来不太正常的队长。

Loki走到阳台看不到的阴影处，眼神温柔的看着在和Bruce交谈的Tony，他们谈论的气氛并不适合自己的插入。  
Loki默默的用眼睛勾勒Tony每一道皱褶，每一个笑容，每一次表情变换，直到确定两个科学家已经交谈结束，自己的出现不会不合时宜，才从阴影中现身，走到Tony身边，蹲下身给了Tony一个充满占有欲的吻。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey，Brucey，你怎么样？”

“呃……我做了什么？”

“你把Steve砸进了大理石地板，还在他身上踩了一会儿，直到Loki向你请求原谅和治疗我才放开他。”

“治疗你？”

“好吧……你是因为我左手腕被Steve弄出一个淤伤才变身的，在我的地板上砸了一个美国队长形状的大坑。那个伤Loki已经帮我治好了，所以别找了。”

“很抱歉弄坏了你的地板，我有把Loki砸去和队长作伴吗？”

“是的，才怪。实际上，Hulk同意了和你还有Loki分享我……直到他找到什么理由可以把Loki砸了。”

“有意思……为什么我觉得我有必要问一下你是不是还好？”

“……Oh，Jolly Green。”

“Tony？”

“Hulk说我闻起来很担心，所以我猜你是因为Hulk的意识残留才想这么问。”

“所以？你在担心什么？”

Tony把自己的脑袋枕在Bruce赤裸的肩上，阳光洒在两人身上，Tony盯着自己阳光下曲起的脚趾又松开，仿佛那里有着什么世界级数学难题；Bruce只是静静坐在一边，等Tony犹豫够了再自己开口；催促只能让Bruce得到一部分的真相，而Bruce想要全部的。

“如果我让自己爱上了他，而魔药作用消失了，那会发生什么？我是说我知道他说过这和他的感情无关，他永远都会在，尤其我还刚刚还在所有复仇者和Fury面前和他结婚了，但是……Pepper也说过同样的话，当我们在一起的时候，但你也知道最后我们怎么样了……”

“你为你的结婚决定后悔了吗？”

“不，当然不，因为那是让Loki脱离Fury掌控的唯一方法。如果Fury会蠢到要求要研究Hulk，我也会为你做同样的事。”

“……我知道他确实要求过研究我。”

“……Jarvis说的？”

“是的。”

“很抱歉……之前没有告诉你。”

“从Jarvis给我看的视频来看，你给那个蠢货局长保密的原因很正常。  
我不得不说，你花式嘲讽笨蛋Fury和他特工组织的精妙言论真是非常具有娱乐价值，我手机现在还存着这段视频。  
我尤其喜欢你解释他怎么把眼罩当灯泡使那一段，还有Thor锤子那一段也非常创意，每次看到Fury被你说到哑口无言的时候，我都会退回去再看一遍，你就像我穿着闪亮红色盔甲的骑士。”

“打住！你个蠢蛋，你快让我脸红了，绿色的豌豆公主！  
唔……我的问题是，我不知道是否可以让自己爱上那个谎言之神，毕竟一个了解我全部的女人都不能和我在一起超过一年。”

“Sweetie，Pepper还爱着你，用她自己的方式。  
她只是还没准备好和你共度一生，你每次穿上盔甲冲出大厦都是在用自己的生命冒险，而她不是我们中的一员，她甚至没有办法陪在你的身边；  
Pepper知道自己是你最大的弱点，这对她来说需要承担的压力太大了；  
我知道她重重的伤了你的心，但你要知道，她仍然爱着你，以她自己的方式。”

“我想我是是地球上最糟糕的爱人，我是个花花公子，总是酒精和咖啡过量，当连续工作太多天之后，总会迷失在自己的世界里忽略其他人，更别提还有异常严重的Daddy Issues。  
他很快也会发现在我身上花时间根本就是一种浪费，尤其是当魔药失效的时候。所以，是的……我有一点小担心，而且我刚刚放任了他去恐吓队长，更而且之前我也没能从Hulk手中保护好队长。”

“好吧，Sweetie，如果这么说会让你好受一点，从来没人能阻止Hulk想做的事。”

“如果我哭Hulk就不会了。”

“……好吧，我承认你真是个邪恶的大反派。  
Tony，我认为我们都有各种各样的问题，我的显而易见，那个绿色的愤怒的大怪兽；你的不太明显，但同样破坏力十足。  
吸引你的那个男人也有Daddy Issues，他的甚至严重到要发动一场星际战争，征服我们星球，我完全不认为你的Daddy Issues对他是个‘问题’。  
他不完美，不如说根本就是残缺的，如果有人指责你的疯狂，那他肯定也会排在你前面被指责；他就是一个疯狂的神，我想魔药失效后唯一会改变的可能就是他现在黏黏糊糊的态度，性格大概会比较像以前那样暴躁一点？但我觉得这对你是好事，已经有太多人溺爱你了。”

“……”

“Tony……？”

“I Love You，但是溺爱Tony Stark的人永远不嫌多。关于和这个麻烦之神结婚的决定我感觉好多了，谢谢。”

仿佛放下了一块心中的石头，Tony现在感觉无比轻松，继续和Bruce继续坐在微风习习的阳台上，享受着普照大地的阳光和车水马龙的声音。  
突然听见身后的脚步声，Tony回头就看见独自一人走来的Loki。  
Loki走到两个表情慵懒的科学家面前，蹲在Tony面前，视线温柔的和那双明亮的琥珀色眼睛对视，拉过Tony的手怜爱的摩挲着：

“你还好吗，Darling？”

“是的，现在感觉很好。”

“那么你呢，Banner博士？”

“实际上很饿。你会做披萨吗？”

Loki笑着点点头，眼角皱起几道可爱的皱纹，俯身给了Tony一个非常有占有欲的吻然后走向厨房。过了一会儿，Loki端着一大盘放了三倍肉和起司的厚饼披萨出来了，还带着盘子和餐具，三人就在阳台上开始了一顿“野餐”。  
酒足饭饱后，Tony抓着Loki传送给他的平板，就在阳台上研究着自己的新发明，时不时写下几个复杂的等式；Banner则因为变身后的后遗症，已经躺在Tony腿上沉沉的睡着了；Loki聆听着Tony每一次愉快的哼哼或是挫败的叹气，静静翻着自己刚刚在书房找到的书籍。

愉快美好的第二天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于这一段  
> 【Loki走到阳台看不到的阴影处，眼神温柔的看着在和Bruce交谈的Tony，他们谈论的气氛并不适合自己的插入，贪婪的用眼睛描画着Tony每一次皱眉，每一道皱褶，每一个表情，直到确定自己的出现不算不合时宜，Loki才从阴影中现身，走到Tony身边，蹲下身给了他一个充满占有欲的吻。】
> 
> 作者写的是Loki看见Tony在讲故事，然后Hulk变回Bruce之后，Loki出来了，吻了Tony。  
> 这和最后一部分作者自己写的不一样，我确定我没看到什么魔法障眼法之类的，所以就擅自改了一下前后场景统一。


	8. 黎明前的平静

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 需要为下一章进行一些铺垫……之后有战斗场面，疯狂Loki和狂暴Hulk组队！

Tony正在四处散落着各种零件和半成品的工作间完成列表上的第五个项目，专心致志的盯着环绕着自己的巨大透明显示屏，一行行数据飞速从眼前略过。手中作品对他可爱的丈夫来说应该是个巨大的惊喜，于其他人，大概是个巨大的惊吓。  
Tony已经找到更加简便的方法制作他的维生装置反应堆，但仍没有量产和出售的打算，亲身经历告诉Tony：每次当你想为这个世界做些什么好事，总是更容易被有心人扭曲成毁灭和破坏。  
Tony盯着屏幕上的数据，无意识的把玩着桌面上的一个小方盒，希望这个小东西能保护自己重要的人，而不是造成战争或破坏或其他什么，但Tony仍有些不确定，比起诡谲的人心，杂乱无章的数据要可爱得多。

突然，一双修长的手臂从后面搂住了Tony，把他拉进一具修长紧实的怀抱。

“看我在这找到了什么？Darling~”

Tony因为突如其来的拥抱顿了一顿，随后手指交缠的覆上腰间那双手，把小盒子从两人缝隙间塞了进去，然后非常自然的在神袛怀里转了个身，把脸埋进神袛颈窝，贴着温热皮肤轻嗅着自己神袛的味道，因为Tony不确定自己是不是真的想看到神袛脸上的反应。  
Loki轻轻拥着Tony的后背，施放魔法的双手灵巧的轻轻一弹就打开了小盒子，Tony立刻感觉到紧密拥抱着自己的身躯一下变得僵硬无比。

“Anthony？”

“……”

Loki把小盒子握在左手掌心，右手微微使力挑起Tony的下巴，让这个天才科学家直视自己，绿宝石般清澈见底的眸子清楚表达出自己的疑惑。  
这太过了，Tony眼神微微闪躲，天才科学家当然可以随口胡诌一个什么理由，但他没办法对这双绿色的眼睛说谎。  
Tony到现在还是不能毫无保留对Loki敞开一切，他痛恨这个，但他……只是做不到。尽管这个骗子之神已经在朝夕相处的点点滴滴里，无师自通的摸索出一条小道，悄悄进入了Tony心底。现在被包裹在这个温暖坚实的怀抱里，Tony只能感到无比的喜悦放松和安心。

“Anthony，这个是我想的那个吗？”

“……大概？可能？或许？能给我看一下你的魔杖吗？”

“Hmm……哪一个？”

Tony唇边展开一个无声的轻笑，看着装乖的邪神，向后坐上自己的试验台，一手拉着邪神的衣领，一只小腿勾着邪神的腰，把整个神拉进自己腿间，双手搭在邪神肩上，双腿扣在邪神腰上，勾起一个诱惑的笑容。

“不是我最喜欢的那根，我现在还不想和它玩，我想要你又长又凉，会变魔法的那一根。”

“嗯……那么就是我说的那根了，昨晚你是怎么说的？我记得好像是‘我爱死你这根神奇的魔杖’。”

“Mr. Laufeyson！你真的非常的非常的邪恶。”Tony嘴边诱惑的笑容变成一个威胁的弧度，一下收回双手双腿，抱起手臂板起脸：“快点给我，不然我就马上毁掉你的惊喜。”

“Oh……Anthony！你这个……扫兴的讨厌鬼！给你，别以为我会这么轻易的让你撩完就跑！”

Loki恶狠狠的威胁完毕，坏笑着抬起手背，散发出柔和的绿光，极其挑逗的沿着Tony的侧脸一路抚摸到下颌，冰凉的触感让Tony恍惚想起Loki是怎样用同一副表情和冰凉的舌头舔遍自己全身，但天才的思绪还来不及延伸到更远更下流的地方，眼前已经绿光一闪，魔杖出现在Loki手中。  
Tony恍惚了一瞬，呆呆的看着眼前银色精致的魔杖，好几秒才回神，发现自己完全不认识魔杖的这种金属，而且也完全没想到找Loki要些样品。

默默从3的14次方计算到18次方，Tony终于把那些不合时宜的画面暂时关进小黑屋，开始仔细端详这根花纹繁复的魔杖。Tony能感受到空气中魔力温和的波动，带着一些开心的情绪，还有自己经常从Loki那里感受到的保护欲——显然这根魔杖很喜欢自己。  
这和自己在大厦第二次见到魔杖的情形完全不同。

那天Loki在训练室和Thor训练，Loki极富美感的挥动着魔杖，但Tony看到那根魔杖只能想到自己是如何从大厦顶楼抛出做自由落体运动，耳边呼啸着刮过300米的狂风，地面近在咫尺，黑暗慢慢侵袭了眼前的视线，Tony像缺氧的鱼一样急促的张着嘴大口吐息，直到一个惊慌失措的Loki紧紧勒着他，轻拍安抚着他的后背，把他从恐慌症里拖出来。  
之后Tony就一直没见过Loki的魔杖，尽管Tony无数次的保证过自己绝对不会再犯恐慌症，但不放心的Loki还是给Tony做了一些“特训”才再次拿出魔杖。特训内容包括身体力行的向Tony展示魔法到底有多迷人，然后该死的！之后每一次那个Asgard邪神意有所指的提到魔法的时候，Tony就像开启某种春药开关，IQ高达180的大脑控制不住的充满各种细节和浮想联翩，简直就像因为AV而面红耳赤的愚蠢高中生！

Tony在大脑又要不受控制之前赶紧悬崖勒马，正事要紧。  
Tony掰开Loki的掌心，从邪神手中的小盒子里取出一个散发着幽幽蓝光的球体，就像一块漂亮的蓝宝石，然后拉着Loki的另一只手腕，直接把邪神当成支架的把魔杖举到自己面前，然后把蓝宝石送到以前安放宇宙魔方的位置，轻轻一推一旋，完美的装在了魔杖上。  
宝石散发出柔和的蓝光和轻声的嗡鸣，像极了Tony胸口的反应堆，Loki只觉得心中被某种酸胀而甜蜜的疼痛击中。

“……Darling？”

“因为宇宙魔方对我不起作用我猜是因为我的反应堆有某种防御的力量，所以我做了一些研究结果发现并不是防御而是反应堆把这种力量吸收了，就像我用Thor的雷电实验它也能吸收雷电一样。然后我深入研究了一下发现它能储存魔力，大量的魔力，而且能暂时保存这些魔力。所以我做了一些改进，我觉得你可以试试把这个作为你的咒语储存器或者应急能源之类的东西，就像Tardis一样。”   
（TARDIS是英国科幻电视剧Doctor Who（神秘博士）中的时间机器和宇宙飞船，适当的驾驶TARDIS能抵达任何时间空间点，船体内部要比外部大，后文的Allons-y, Alonso是神秘博士最喜欢的口头禅之一，Allons-y是法语，Let’s go的意思。）

Loki被突然语无伦次还有点喋喋不休的Tony砸晕了，虽然知道自己的伴侣在紧张，但原谅Asgard神袛和中庭天才之间还是有点代沟的：“什么？”

“你知道，就是里面比外面大，而且是便携式的。”

“不……我是说，为什么？”

“因为Doctor Who太赞了？”

“Anthony。”

“而且他很不可思议，而且Allons-y, Alonso，而且……”

Loki把Tony揽进怀里，任由空盒子和魔杖落在地上，把Tony剩下的胡言乱语都吞进了一个急切的吻中，直到怀里被吻得七晕八素的人再不能发出一个完整的音节，再不能喋喋不休的说什么魔法或者神秘博士之后，才稍稍退开一点，让Tony自由的呼吸：

“My Love，我想说的是，你为什么给我一块你的心脏？”

“噢！那个！”

“是的，就是那个，Darling，我可以把它当作某种声明吗？”

“我……我不知道……我喜欢你，我希望你安全，一想到我身体的一部分在保护你就让我高兴。我喜欢我们在一起的奇奇怪怪的每一秒，我喜欢Bruce也喜欢你，我喜欢Barton觉得你很疯狂但和我很配，我喜欢Pepper也超喜欢你，虽然但我觉得大部分原因是你帮她完成了投喂的工作，并且保证我是活的。我们仅仅在一起才几个月，你就变成了我极其重要的一部分，我有时候都会被自己的这个念头吓到，所以……”

“现在就很好，一切都很完美，My Love。”

“什么？完美？你确定？”

“是的，Anthony，我确定。我从没有奢望过这么短的时间里你就会接受我并且爱上我，但看看你现在做的，你给了我一块你的心脏，这太……，我最不切实际的想象也从没想到过这么好！Anthony，我确定现在就非常好，我不需要你立刻回应我，只要在你确定时再告诉我就好。”

Loki碧绿的眸子盛满了情真意切的情意，目光灼灼的盯着Tony，Tony“轰”的一下再次化身为女子高中生，并且还控制不住的发出愚蠢的咯咯笑声。Tony试着提醒自己可是天才·亿万富翁·成年·钢铁侠，然而并没有什么用，完全没能帮他停止这种愚蠢的笑声！  
Loki看着开心的小个子微微一笑，伸出手指隔着背心温柔的抚摸Tony反应堆表面，盈盈的蓝光就和自己魔杖上的一样，然后手指不老实的向侧面滑向科学家胸前的两点，直到那两点被刺激得颤颤巍巍的挺立起来。

“现在，你想看看我另一根魔杖吗？”

“Hmm……鉴于它是我最爱，我想我很乐意。”

\------------

再过几个小时太阳纽约就会迎来清晨的第一缕阳光，Loki只穿着一条宽松的睡裤躺在柔软毯子和枕头里，借着昏暗的灯光满是怜爱的注视着躺在自己腿上的Tony；Tony只穿了一条四角裤，蜷成一团的在被子里抱着Loki大腿，还时不时的用小胡子的脸可爱的蹭蹭。

在Loki和Tony正式确定关系的第一周，Loki就开始悄悄执行一个非常准时的宵禁，Tony再也没有机会随便看哪舒服就躺下睡一觉，或是直接太过疲劳的睡死在大厦某个角落。  
Tony当然发现了某个神的意图，经过激烈的三番四次的讨价还价之后，Loki终于用一天额外两顿亲手做的食物摆平了这个工作狂，但还有个不怎么让人开心的附加条件——Loki一天至少有五个小时不能打扰Tony，包括不能用语言、身体、行动等任何方式引诱某个科学家，甚至不能用太过炽热的目光一直注视着某个科学家。  
虽然这让人有些沮丧，但Loki还是觉得是自己赚了，毕竟这五个小时Loki也可以自由安排一些训练，或者和其他人交流一下感情；Loki现在和Banner博士的关系不错，但对于好博士的Hulk，Loki还是心里没底。

本来一直老实抱着Loki大腿睡觉的Tony，突然勒紧了手臂，开始无意识的呓语，Loki轻车熟路的轻拍Tony的发顶，把手掌放在后背有些力度的来回抚摸，被安抚的Tony明显放松了下来，沙哑的声音带着浓浓的倦意：“Loki？”

“Shh，Love，我就在这。”

“Mmm……好……”

Tony口齿不清的说了什么又继续睡着了，Loki没有停止轻拍安抚Tony的手，直到确定Tony再次陷入深眠。

大概又过了一两个小时，Loki动作极轻的从Tony怀中溜出来，给睡得香甜的男人掖好被角，走床边的空地，换上自己的盔甲和魔杖。

Loki注视着自己的武器，早在实验室的时候就想试试这根新魔杖，但Tony就在身边这个事实太让人分心。现在Tony在自己视线范围内熟睡，Loki允许自己稍微分点心思给自己的新玩具。

Loki取下Tony为他制作的新宝石，随手把权杖立在地板上，插了一个洞；这个洞待会儿可以很轻易的用魔法处理，或者可以坏心眼的看看Tony到底什么时候会发现，虽然Loki觉得Tony大概根本不会注意到。

Loki手中的宝石的触感干燥温热，和宇宙魔方完全不同。  
宇宙魔方是冰冷的，过于强大超负荷的力量无时无刻的不在体内乱窜，被搅得一团乱的脑子里一直回荡一个阴湿黏腻的声音，邪恶的气息无时无刻不在暗中窥伺，企图在任何你放松的时刻夺取你的身体和意志。  
Loki庆幸终于能摆脱了那种被挟制的感觉，能头脑清楚思维清晰的感受到自己的意识。

抛开那些恼人的思绪，Loki握紧了手中温热的宝石，跟随直觉的施了一个咒语，宝石的蓝色很快变成了魔法的绿色，过了几秒又恢复正常。  
Loki指尖分出一缕魔力试着探向宝石，然后Loki就用魔力“看”到了宝石内部，简直大得不可思议。Loki总算理解了Tony那句里面比外面大是什么意思。  
Loki花了一会儿才找到自己刚刚施放的咒语，然后取回自己的魔力，结果惊讶的发现魔力变得非常纯净，并且是之前的三倍，而这前后也就只有几十秒！  
目光转向床上的睡美人，睡美人完全不知道自己到底施展了什么样的魔法；Loki无法想象这块宝石会让自己变得多么强大；但此时此刻，比起无限强大的力量，Loki更渴望这位睡美人的垂青。

睡美人不再年轻的睡颜已有了皱纹，虽然每一道褶子在Loki眼里都可爱无比，但这也无法改变Tony正在老去这个事实，一直盘旋在脑海的那个想法又清晰浮现出来。  
Loki第一次确切感受到了自己漫长生命的存在是有什么意义的，他不能就这么让Tony老去，留下自己一个。

Loki默默盘算了一下，然后注意力回到眼前。  
Loki盘腿坐在地上，摘下头盔放在魔杖旁边，微微释放一丝魔力让宝石漂浮在面前，闭上双眼开始施放各种眼花缭乱的咒语。

Loki把自己所有能想到可能会用到的的咒语都施了一遍，并把它们整理有序的排列在宝石里，方便自己取用，但仍然没能填满整颗宝石。  
满意的看了看自己的成果，Loki缓缓睁开眼，然后就对上一双闪着强烈好奇之光的大眼睛。

Loki看了看窗外，天色已经大亮了：“Anthony，你这么盯着我多久了？”

“没多久，你在干嘛？”

“……我在往宝石里存咒语。”

“你做到了？我成功了！”

“是的，Darling，非常成功。它就像你存放盔甲的房间，你了解你每一具的盔甲，并且能随时调用他们；我也能用魔力感知到这颗宝石的内部，并且随时存放和调用我的咒语，非常实用。”

Tony对着Loki眨了眨眼，把目光移向地上头盔：“……Oh……你能把头盔戴上吗？”

“……为什么？”

“我要稍微确认一下某些东西。”

Loki疑惑的盯着他的伴侣两秒钟，转身把宝石装回权杖；Tony看到了地上那个洞，但完全没有任何评论，Loki更加疑惑，但他还是依言戴好了头盔，Loki回过身就定住了——只穿着四角内裤的Tony闪着一双水光与欲望混合的眸子定定的看着他。

Tony四肢着地的从床上爬下来，一直爬行到全副戎装的Loki身上，然后双手压上Loki头盔上的两只角，Loki顺从的跟着Tony的力道，扶着Tony的腰，凑上自己的唇，顺从的让Tony把自己压在地上。  
亲吻很快就点燃了两人的热度，变得饥渴又火辣，Tony强势的挤进Loki口腔，攻城略地般纠缠着Loki的舌头，一只手仍然压着Loki的角，一只手灵巧的下滑，扣住Loki的后颈，微微用力让Loki发出一声轻呼，Tony趁着Loki嘴巴张开的瞬间，更加侵略性的深入吞咽，饥渴得仿佛要舔到Loki的喉咙。

邪神全身上下的感官都被在他身上作乱的男人点燃，但Tony牢牢的压住了他的头盔，在不伤到Tony或自己的情况下，Loki完全不能痛快施为。而这个情况似乎莫大的愉悦了身上的男人，Tony拉着头盔的角微微向左压，找到一个更佳的角度侵犯Loki脆弱的脖颈，一只手在Loki后颈来回抚摸轻轻按摩，在Loki苍白的皮肤上留下一个又一个暧昧的红痕，Loki下面简直涨得要爆炸。

“Ugh……Anthony……求你……”

听见Loki的呻吟，Tony勾起嘴角，更加卖力的用牙齿和舌头一路舔咬到Loki喉结，重重的吸吮，满意的感受到Loki喉结的震颤，又把Loki的长角压向右边，啃咬另一侧的皮肤；Tony的舌头抵在Loki动脉的位置，随着神袛血管每次跳动的节奏吸吮，直到出现一个红得快要出血的淤痕。  
Loki简直想立刻把身上的男人拉下来，压在地上干到哭出来，但他只能忍耐……

“……Antho……继续，别这……Ahhh！”

Loki剩下的话被淹没在破碎的呻吟中，Tony把长角稍向后压，让Loki的脖颈仰起一个毫无保护的弧度，沿着脖颈的曲线啃咬到下颌，然后极尽缱绻的重新含入Loki的唇舌，用膝盖抵住神袛的巨物摩擦，然后，传说中Asgard的谎言与恶作剧之神，非常漫长的生命中的第一次，在自己完整的全副武装的盔甲里释放了出来。  
Tony继续温柔的安抚着自己的神袛，直到Loki紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来，然后Tony四肢环抱的抱住Loki，趴在对方肩头，咯咯的笑出声，Loki只是把这个捣蛋鬼抱得更紧了一点。  
Tony笑够了，帮取下Loki的头盔，趴在Loki身上，慢慢的用手指梳理神袛汗涔涔的黑发。

“你刚刚给我来了一个下流的头盔交。”

“Hmm？”

“我想我们下次能在床上这么做。”

提到床，Loki稍微调整了一下姿势，方便自己更轻松的和Tony对话。  
Loki和Tony在床上玩过很多花样，像是普通的抚摸、轻吻、啃咬，然后某些Tony提出的让神大吃一惊的游戏，还有更过分的让Loki不断打破自己耻度的互动……让Loki完整的领略了地球头号花花公子的风采。但Loki还没有真正的进入过Tony，Loki惊叹于花花公子开放的同时也惊叹于Tony Stark的保守。

好像察觉到了Loki在想什么，Tony神眼神里有些受伤：“我什么我觉得我需要道歉？”

“不，Darling，是我很抱歉，我稍微有些走神。”

“关于性？”

“……”

“Hmm……这很正常，Sweetie，我知道我很奇怪……考虑到我艳名远播的名声。”

“My Love，说到这，我可以问一下你为什么不愿意……？是因为我吗？”

“Hmm……我想有一部分是的，但是……说到底，我想主要还是因为我自己。”

Loki的表情一定泄露了什么，原本还像树袋熊挂在Loki怀里的Tony，突然就像见到了Pepper一样惊慌失措的想逃走。

Loki把手臂收紧了一点，声音低沉安稳：“Darling，请你告诉我。”

“……你爱我。”

“My Love，这是毋庸置疑的。你是这整个宇宙唯一值得我关注和感受的。”

“看！这就是为什么！就是这个！所有你说的这些！你看我方式！说我的方式！”

“My Love，你有些把我搞糊涂了。我不应该就这么直接的向你表达我的感受吗？”

“不，天哪，当然不！我想说的完全不是这个。”

“Darling？”

“我爱……喜欢听你说的那些情话，很甜蜜，让我觉得自己被爱着。我以前只在Brucey和Pepp……Pepper身上感受过，我很庆幸自己有你在身边。我知道自己声名狼藉，我也知道你也知道我声名狼藉，但是……我不想……”

“你还不能确定自己心里到底怎么想的？”

“……差不多就那样。我和Pepper确定关系之前我犹豫了很久，因为我们一直是朋友；后来我看到了她美丽又强悍的另一面，我还是无法下定决心，我没把握能处理好一夫一妻的关系，我害怕……后来，我们分开之后我就不想再展开另一段关系了……但是，对于你，我想看看自己能否像你爱我那样爱你，我想给你同样的感情。”

“……那么我们之前做的那些事是？”

“Babe，我从来没说过我是个圣人，我也有生理需求！再说，看看你，简直火辣！就是直接让人口水淌到地板上的那种火辣！想想看，在一个大胖子面前摆了一块三层的巧克力蛋糕！你不能这么残忍！”

Tony瞪大了眼睛控诉着Loki，邪神微微的勾起嘴角，盔甲和权杖慢慢消失，在Tony完全没反应过来的时候，一下打横抱起这个小个子男人，走向浴室。

“Darling，说到你的需求，我想你刚刚帮助了我，我应该给你一些回报。”

“Oh，My Hero！我们走！”

Loki一下笑出声，把脸埋进Tony颈间轻轻一吻，再次收获一个女子高中生·钢铁侠。


	9. 激战

“Jarvis，我还有多少时间？”

“Mr. Laufeyson预计将于24分钟后抵达工作室，Sir。”

Tony气呼呼的哼哼两声，盘算着待会该怎么从一个骗子之神手中骗得一点时间，或许可以用Loki的新玩具稍微讨价还价？Clint的弓箭和Natasha的寡妇蛰马上就要完工了，箭头加入了会爆炸的毒镖，寡妇蛰加入了强力麻痹剂，Tony希望可以在天亮之前完成所有升级。  
除了给Bruce和Loki无偿升级装备以外，对于其他人，Tony总是会要求一点小小的贿赂，比如帮个小忙，或者弄点Tony自己搞不到的材料。  
Clint很好说话，Nat就麻烦得多，Tony前前后后帮Nat升级了寡妇蛰、推进靴、五把不同功能的匕首，还有一个专门为Nat傲人的胸部设计的胸甲，才让这个前俄罗斯女间谍给自己弄来一点Brucey超级弹力裤的材料。

Tony这一次想要一些更特殊的东西：某些神盾局官方文件上完全不存在，但实际上完整保存在神盾地下武器库的东西。Tony想先弄到一份完整的目录，再看看自己需要什么，然后把它们“拿”出来，这些离不开Clint和Natasha两位神盾特工的鼎力相助。

Tony一边默默盘算着，一边继续手上的工作，突然察觉到右后方有动静，悄悄地拿起桌上一支铅笔，然后猛地的朝后面一扔——满意的听见了一声清脆的金属碰撞。  
Tony勾起嘴角，听见身后传来机械臂吱吱的转动声，很像小孩子委屈的哼唧，Tony嘴角弧度更高了一些，却用完全和表情不符的严厉声音说头也不回的说道：

“Dum-E，蹲回你的角落去！你知道自己干了什么好事！”

回答Tony的只有机械滚动的声音，然后Tony右边探出一支铅笔，接着是抓着铅笔的机械臂。Tony头也不抬的拧上箭头的最后一颗螺丝，收敛了脸上的笑意，转过椅背，一脸严肃的看着像小孩子般委屈的机械臂。

“关于‘老实呆着’我们之前怎么说的？要是你再敢悄悄溜出来，我就打断……拆掉你的轮子，让你永远呆在那个角落。”

Dum-E委委屈屈的放下铅笔，晃动着手臂慢慢滑远，Tony努力崩出一副恨铁不成钢的表情痛心疾首的盯着Dum-E，生怕一个忍不住笑出声。  
虽然这个笨笨的机械臂在Tony实验室里的功能基本可以总结为：卖萌吉祥物，但Tony知道自己绝不会换掉Dum-E，如果有必要，Tony甚至愿意牺牲钢铁侠盔甲去保护Dum-E。  
Dum-E就像自己的孩子，Tony希望Dum-E能陪着自己老去。

“真是一个好爸爸。”

听见这个声音，Tony在椅子上一转，就看见Loki抱着手臂倚在门框上，刚想习惯性的反驳两句，但Loki眼里什么东西让Tony生生克制住了嘴炮的本能。  
Tony知道Loki也有很严重的Daddy Issues，但Loki眼神现在很柔软，绝对不是和Daddy Issues相关的痛楚，Tony不知道如何形容，应该是一种和Daddy Issues完全不同，但对Loki影响同样深刻的东西。  
Tony伸出一只手，勾勾掌心示意Loki过来，Loki屁股一顶，站直了身体，抱着手臂走向Tony，然后直接坐在了Tony前面的工作台上，并没有像往常一样黏上来，而是抱着手臂仿佛在提防什么看不见的敌人。  
Tony微微皱眉，抓住Loki大腿，连人带椅子的滑到Loki面前，扯出Loki手臂，然后十指交握的捏在手里，抬头看着Loki。  
Loki只是用快要把人溺毙的宠溺目光回望Tony，Tony还是敏锐的发觉了一丝Loki竭力想要藏起来的忧虑。

“告诉我，Babe。”

Loki愣了几秒，稍微站直身体，不自然的用自己的脚勾着Tony的脚，然后把科学家的脚夹在自己两脚中间，仿佛担心吓跑这个男人。  
Tony完全放任了Loki的小动作，然后紧了紧十指相握的力度，更加温和的看着Loki；Loki仿佛受不了似的躲开了Tony的视线，只是下唇微微动了动。

“Babe？”

“……你想要孩子吗？”

“……什么？和谁？等等……你说什么？”

Loki转回视线，认真问道：“Anthony，你是不是渴望一个孩子？”

“现在吗？”

Loki一下瞪大了眼眶，仿佛是第一次认识Tony，一脸震惊的盯着面前的男人，然后摇了摇头，严肃的说道：

“不，Love，现在不行。”

“……嗯，很好。Um……所以你干嘛现在问我？”

“你的机器人。”

“……Dum-E？为什么Dum-E让你想到这个问题？”

“不只是Dum-E，还有……其他的，你对你所有发明的态度就像是一个骄傲的父亲。这是因为其实你心里想要成为一名父亲？”

“……不，实际上，我从来没有过这种想法。”

“Oh，这样。”

如果不是足够了解这个Asgard的谎言之神，Tony肯定看不出Loki平静表情下那一瞬而过的失落。

Loki没做错，Tony现在的确想逃跑了，但在Tony来得及实际行动之前，就被紧紧勒进了Loki怀里，仿佛担心一放手人就不见了似的。  
Tony适应了一下这个窒息的拥抱，慢慢回抱这个纤细的神袛，脑中回想起自己让Jarvis调查的那些资料——这个神袛失去了自己的每一个孩子，而原因是自己的“父亲”；Tony试着想象一下这些发生在自己和Jarvis、Dum-E……身上，仅仅只是一个念头就让Tony痛不欲生。  
Tony捧起Loki埋在自己肩膀的脸，慢慢温柔的抬起，直视那双绿宝石般眸子，神袛的眼神简直让人心醉又心碎，Tony不禁在心底咒骂自己反射性逃跑的本能，幸好没成功。

“Babe……Loki，如果是你，我并不是说现在，但是，我是说……如果是和你一起，我想我会很乐意升级成一名父亲。”

“Darling？”

“Babe，别觉得我好像为了你克服多大困难似的，想想吧，一个缩小版的Loki，我简直有些迫不及待了！”

“万一他比较像你呢？”

“唔，这个问题还是交个神决定吧。”

Loki因为这个双关的打趣一下笑出来。  
Loki的笑容也驱散了天才科学家心底那一丢丢负罪感，但仍有一个阴影挥之不去。

“Loki？”

“Hum？”

“如果……如果Odin想要带走他怎么办？”

Loki那双原本盛满笑意的双眼一下冻住了，深深的看进Tony眼底，似乎想透过眼睛看透Tony的灵魂。Tony有些躲开Loki探照灯似的视线，Tony没办法不去想这个问题，Loki孩子们的厄运成了Tony的噩梦。  
Tony在看过Loki资料后，就萌生了要给Loki一个真正的家的念头，但是全神之父就像一个巨大的阴影笼罩在两人上空，想到有那么万分之一的可能性不能保护好自己的孩子， Tony的灵魂就从最深最底处开始颤栗。

“……你知道我的孩子们？”

“Babe，我可是天才。好吧……我的确让Jarvis做了一些调查，我得说我相当好奇你当一个父亲是什么样的？如果是我的话，大概过不了多久就会暴走，而你得赶紧给你和你的小子规划好一条逃生路线。”

".……好吧，或许我不该太期待你的好父亲角色?"

“亲爱的，最低期待，最大努力，最明智的做法！但是话说回来，如果我们真的决定建立一个家庭，真的安全吗？”

“是的。”

“……Babe，我很抱歉这么问，并不是不信任你，我完全信任你，但是什么让你这么确定？这个世界难以预测的变量太多。”

“如果有任何人、任何神、任何生物，敢碰到你、或者我们的孩子，我就让他、还有这个宇宙给我们陪葬。”

“……Okay……Okay……这个保证，听着挺让人听安心的。”

Tony说完，Loki立刻微微退后，仔细打量怀里的小个子，第一次见识到自己伴侣的黑暗面还蛮有趣：小个子科学家脸上并没不满的神色，倒不如说看起来有些危险。  
但马上Loki就什么都注意不到了——Tony给了Loki一个交换唾液和舌头的吻，认真的？每个人都有的人性阴暗面难道会比自己伴侣的热吻更吸引人？！

Loki立刻投入200%的热情回应，两人分开后，Tony有些气喘的开口：

“我想……我还没有完全准备好，但是我会喜欢的；会有一双小脚丫在我实验室里乱跑，一个欢快的声音在我们两个的卧室大笑……俗话总说结婚生子，我们已经结婚了，就该是孩子了。”

“Darling……我爱你。仅仅是想念就能让我胸口发痛……求你，求你记得我愿意为了你做任何事。”

回答神的是粗暴的推搡，Tony把工作台上的东西全部扫到地上，Clint的箭头、Natasha的寡妇蛰、零零散散的物件叮叮当当的落了一地，直接把神压在工作台上，舌头不顾一切饥渴的探进神的喉咙，把胸腔那些满得快要溢出来的情绪，不能单纯用语言表达的悸动，统统变成一个又一个残暴的啮咬和啃噬。  
当Tony放开Loki同样气喘吁吁的邪神，淫靡的红痕覆盖了神袛整个苍白的颈项，碧绿的眼睛波光粼粼的荡漾着同样的深情，Tony知道，没什么可犹豫的了，就是现在了。  
战斗般的纠缠逐渐变成温情脉脉的亲吻，Tony希望准确向Loki传达出自己感激——谢谢你，愿意给我这么多的耐心。

\----------

当警报想起的时候Loki正和Banner坐在书房看书，Bruce正在看一本和生物有关的书；Loki正在看科幻小说，正描写到高潮部分，一艘潜艇被一只巨大的章鱼袭击了。  
Loki叹了一口气，合上书，心里默默数到10，一个挥舞着锤子的雷神就破窗而入，露出十六颗白牙的大笑：

“来吧，弟弟！中庭正遭到攻击，我们必须为了荣耀出击！”

这是Loki住进大厦后第一次遇到需要集结复仇者的危机，刚想问点什么，Banner就完全无视了雷神，自顾自的从书房走了出去。

“Banner？”

“别担心，弟弟，好博士会变成绿巨人然后直接和我们在战场汇合的。”

“Anthony在哪？”

Thor立刻视线乱窜，看墙看地就是不看自己兄弟，Loki语气变得严厉：“Thor，Anthony在哪？”

“钢铁之人在警报响起的时候就和弓箭手前往了战场……”

没等Thor说完，Loki就从Thor弄出的大洞里飞了出去，战甲和魔杖慢慢在身上浮现。Loki眼角余光闪过一丝蓝色和黑色，全副武装的美国队长和黑寡妇正从大厦平台飞出；顺着两人的方向，Loki看见远处一个金红相间的身影，身后紧紧跟着一群密密麻麻的机器人大军；Loki咒骂了一句，声音却就被右方巨大咆哮盖住了，显然Banner也已经准备完毕。

Hulk看起来和Loki一样又气又急：“脆皮神要帮忙砸吗？”

“当然。”

“很好！”

Hulk大叫着从大厦阳台跳下，跳跃着迅速接近战场；Loki预判了一下Tony的战斗位置，绿色烟雾闪过，一瞬就出现在Tony附近一座大厦的顶楼。  
虽然离战场很近，但机器蜂群完全没有攻击Loki，只是紧追不舍的跟在Tony身后，Loki一把抓住一只从自己身边飞过的机器人，捏着机器人脖子观察了一下：差不多和小孩体型一样大，眼睛闪着骇人的红光，动力装置在在背部，四肢是非常致命的刀身。  
机器人的红眼突然闪了闪，扭转着身体在Loki手里一个突刺，Loki完全没给它任何机会，直接捏爆了脖子，机身残破的坠向地面，只剩下一个光秃秃的头，在Loki手里挣扎着闪了几下，红光终于黯淡下来，变成无机质的金属。  
Loki看向天空，钢铁侠正带着带着蜂群远离人群，但远离人群的同时，也断绝了其他复仇者的援助。

“帮个忙，驯鹿？”

Loki看向声音来源，Clint正趴在自己所在大厦的外墙上，没好气的往上爬；Loki飞到Clint身边，拎着鹰眼侠的制服把他带到顶楼。  
弓箭手一落到地就摆开阵势拉弓射箭，Tony身后几只穷追不舍的机器人应声而落。

“美国冰棒和寡妇在哪？”

“正在路上，你知道发生了什么吗？那些是什么？”

“我猜是Hammer……该死的！Tony！快向左！”

钢铁侠立刻向左急转，箭头险险的擦着盔甲，射进Tony身后一只机器人眼珠里，然后一个爆炸，一下清空了周围五只机器人。  
Tony因为左转，身影暂时被纽约栉次鳞比的大厦挡住了，再次出现在Loki和Clint视线范围内时，又带着蜂群更远了一些。

“我们最好在那群疯狂机器人抓住Tony之前赶紧弄走他们。”

“一共有多少只？”

“减掉我刚刚干掉那几只，我猜大概还有几百只。Hey，绿大个，我们在这！”

Clint话音刚落，大厦下方的街道传来一声愤怒的咆哮，Hulk现在对现在砸不到敌人的情况不太满意。

“Barton，你现在能联系上Anthony吗？”

“Yeah，我现在就连着Jarvis。”

“通知Anthony把蜂群带到这里，再把Hulk带过来。我想在那些东西的爪子刮到Anthony盔甲之前解决他们。”

“OK，OK，队长大人。”

Loki开始舞动着手指念出一个咒语，周身浮动绿色的光芒；Barton按着耳边的通讯器一边跑一边大吼，朝着大厦Hulk的方向一跃而下。  
Hulk看到弓箭手那身亮眼的紫色，立刻赶来拯救了即将变成一坨肉酱的Clint，然后三两步跃上楼顶；Loki已经施法完毕，顶楼出现一个半径10米花纹繁复的圆；Hulk走到圆圈里，站在同样一身绿的Loki身边，一起等着正从远处拖着一大群尾巴飞过来的Tony。

钢铁侠一个急冲降落在屋顶，一只手和一只膝盖撑在地上滑行了一段距离，迅速乖觉的跑进圆圈范围内，Loki和Hulk默契的向前迎向海啸般俯冲而来的蜂群，把Tony护在身后。  
进入魔法圈的机器人不再对Tony穷追不舍，反而主要攻向Loki和Hulk，密密麻麻的刀片海洋四面八方的围住迎面而来的Loki和Hulk；Loki仗着速度和魔法的优势，灵巧的挥动着魔杖，进行物理和魔法的双重攻击，甚至没有敌人可以接近Loki一臂距离，四周形成一圈真空；Hulk则是简单粗暴的砸烂所有面前的东西，脚下很快就垒了一层机器人的尸体，并且还在逐渐增高；Tony用盔甲的武器解决从两人中间冲过来的漏网之鱼，时不时配合Loki或Hulk搞个突然袭击；Barton在魔法圈范围外找了一个不错的射击点——一根烟囱，和Tony形成很有效的配合。  
圈外的机器人仍然是自杀式袭击冲向Tony的模式，几乎没怎么理会光明正大蹲在烟囱上的弓箭手，不断发起一波又一波冲击，试图穿过Loki和Hulk的防线。

之前遮天蔽日的机器蜂群，很快在四人的强力清扫下变成一堆碎片和残肢，间或几个四溅的火花，或者轰鸣的爆炸，天空恢复了清明，再也没人让人心烦的红色眼睛，只剩三个站在一片残破尸体上的男人。  
Hulk似乎还没砸满足，眼神仍然充满威胁的巡视四周。突然绿大个的鼻子动了动，脸色狰狞的转向Tony。

“血！Hulk闻到了血！”

Loki一开始以为这个绿大个在说自己身上那些杂七杂八已经在慢慢愈合的伤口，但转头看到Tony瞬间明白了。  
Loki飞快奔向Tony，钢铁侠肩甲的位置插了一块机器人的前肢，暴露的电线发出吱吱的电流声，Loki敲敲Tony的面甲，Tony乖顺的把面罩升起来，咧开一个笑容，试图说点什么，安抚身边两个危险分子，但Tony苍白的脸色完全没起到任何安抚作用。

“我没事，Love，只是一个小擦伤。”

Hulk立刻发出一声巨大的懊恼的咆哮，Tony不禁缩缩脖子。  
Hulk继续用巨大的眼睛死死盯着那块前肢，好像自己用可怕的眼神瞪着它，这块刀就会自动乖乖的从钢铁侠盔甲里退出来。

Clint几个跳跃从烟囱上滑下来跑向众人，笑着拍了拍Tony：

“别在这扮硬汉了，Ton……TONY！”

Clint语音未落，Tony就一头往地上栽，Loki及时捞住了钢铁战衣，把整个钢铁侠固定在自己怀里：“Anthony！？！”

Tony在战衣里发抖，Loki隔着盔甲都能感觉到，大颗大颗的冷汗从Tony血色尽失的脸上往下淌。Loki急忙检查了一下Tony的伤口，但只能看到盔甲外的前肢，血迹都看不到。机器人的四肢肯定淬了毒，现在应该立刻把Tony转移到一个安全的地方治疗。

Loki抬头看了看Hulk，两人默契的对视一眼点了点头，Clint按着耳边的通讯器，单手给Loki比了一个快走的手势。  
绿色的烟雾很快覆盖了Loki和Tony，邪神隐约听见Fury和Rogers的声音，下一秒，两人就出现在Tony的卧室。

“Jarvis，我需要帮助！”

Tony的盔甲应声脱落，机器人的前肢跟着肩甲上一起落在地上。

Loki小心而迅速的把Tony放在床上，直接撕开T恤；Tony肩膀上只有一个很浅的伤口，证实了中毒的猜想。  
Loki马上把手指抵在Tony颈部试探脉搏，Tony的心跳很慢，生机正在以肉眼可见的速度流逝。  
Loki直接召唤出魔杖，不愿再多浪费一秒吟唱一个治愈咒，一股脑把所有治愈魔法和恢复魔法都从宝石中唤出，释放在Tony伤口上，然后掌心覆在伤口上，控制着魔力进入Tony身体的速度。

当魔法光芒慢慢消失的时候，Tony的心脏突然有力的跳动了一下，Loki觉得自己的某个部分仿佛跟着这声心跳一起碎了。  
随着忧虑退去，怒火重新占据邪神的脑海，没能保护好自己的伴侣，看着Tony在自己面前差点死去……

黑暗中有什么在耳边喁喁私语，那个坠落彩虹桥的Loki甜蜜的说着：让自己释放吧，这个世界理应感受到你的愤怒和绝望，让他们尝尽地狱之红莲，无尽之业火，让他们品尝你的每一种痛苦，每一刻煎熬，你所有的憎怨离苦，尽情释放吧……  
Loki感觉自己的理智在一点一点的抽离，暴虐的感情在血管里来回嘶吼冲击，愤怒似乎成了自己唯一能感觉到的情绪。

人们的声音变得很远，仿佛隔着千万里的水面，Loki能听见美国队长近似哭喊的大吼；Banner对Tony担忧的询问；Romanov对Barton的低语宽慰；Thor对自己一声一声的呼唤……  
所有的感官都变得朦朦胧胧，自己仿佛身在亿万里的海面之下，身处黑色的潜艇，看到了巨大的章鱼……

直到什么晶莹的东西在Loki视线里炸开，仿佛在混沌的意识里撕开一道口子，然后阳光照亮大地，所有的感官争先恐后的涌回Loki身体里，一点一点驱散了那些鬼蜮私语。  
Loki才意识到那是泪——Tony的眼泪。

Loki视线有些涣散的看向怀中脸色苍白的人，Tony立刻向他扬起一个灿烂而安心的笑脸，Loki无意识的把怀里的人抓得更紧一些。

“Anthony？”

站在床边的Bruce终于放松下来，一下倒在Tony身上，把头埋进Tony颈窝放松的搂着这个病号；Clint和Natasha也跟着松了一口气，相视一笑；另一边两个金发大胸，Loki实在不关心他们，不如说现在Loki眼里其他人都被屏蔽了，大概还有半只Bruce，因为Tony正从Bruce身下伸出一只手，轻抚着Loki的侧脸，Loki视线里不得不保留那半只Bruce。

“Babe，我有个很重要的问题要确认。”

“什么，My Love？”

“我是不是变成了一块姜？”

Bruce埋在Tony肩头爆发出一阵柔软的笑声，Loki只是用那双恢复澄澈的双眼温柔的注视着Tony。

\-----------

实际上Tony整个治疗过程并没有完全失去意识，他能感觉到自己是怎么被从濒死的边缘被拖回来的，那种时空错乱的错觉总让Tony以为自己变成了其他什么东西，比如姜。  
这戳中了博士的笑点，不停打趣着Tony；虽然Loki也觉得很有趣，但更多的是担忧。

Tony在两只鸡妈妈的监视下喝光了一碗炖菜汤，乖乖按照Banner的建议卧床静养，虽然Loki更确定Banner原话是：“你敢起来我就把你绑在床上！”  
现在两个科学家已经睡着了，Bruce还是很不安的紧紧抱着Tony；Loki在另一边用手肘撑着脑袋，注视着一呼一吸的Tony，不时帮Tony理好额上的乱发。  
注视着睡得一团乱的两人过了好久，Loki终于起身走向房门——不趁现在把事情处理完，待会儿Tony又该醒了。  
Loki在厨房找到了正在给自己制作超级三明治的弓箭手，一边往三明治里加料一边哼哼一首Loki经常在Tony实验室听到的歌。

“Barton，我需要一个答案。”

Clint被这个突然出现毫无温度的声音吓了一跳，回头看到Loki才略微放松下来，但仍旧警惕的X光似的上下扫描Loki。  
Loki不知道Clint看到了什么，但弓箭手终于解除了戒备，朝Loki点点头，指指自己对面的椅子，示意Loki过来坐。

“你说吧。”

“让我们省了不必要的试探吧，你知道我的问题。”

“你想问谁策划了这起针对Tony的事故？然后呢，你想干嘛？”

“我只是想伸张正义。”

“你？伸张‘正义’？Laufeyson，我觉得有必要提醒你一下，Tony对你以前的行为可以既往不咎，估计以后也会有很多‘既往不咎’，但绝不包括夺走某人的性命。你以前杀掉的人他可以不管，但现在……你知道这意味着什么吧？Tony会结束和你的关系。”

“Mr. Barton，我完全理解你的担心。但我可以向你保证，我绝对不会伤及他人性命，不过至于复仇的方式，我想这就是我的私人决定了。”

“你变了。”

“……你说什么？”

“我记得你第一次来地球的时候，你完全不在意其别人的生命，杀人对你来说就像眨眨眼睛那么容易。但你刚才说的那些，我知道你已经变了，好的那方面。”

“所以，我还在你的考察期，Barton？”

“你永远都在我的考察期，驯鹿。Tony可是我的兄弟，对我来说，你大概永远都了差了那么一点才能配上Tony。但我愿意给你一个证明自己的机会，虽然你完全没机会改变我的想法，但别太早放弃，驯鹿！”

“……我明白了。Mr. Barton，如果你愿意跟我详细说说Hammer，我想我能在改变你想法的路上迈出第一步。”

Clint盯着Loki看了几秒，然后开始边吃三明治，边讲述Stark工业和Hammer工业源远流长的黑历史。

“Hammer在Tony成为钢铁侠之后变本加厉的找麻烦，我觉得这完全是Hammer那种扭曲的嫉妒心理作祟，Tony不怎么看得上Hammer，可惜Hammer就是揪着Tony不放，而且每次都想干掉Tony。  
可惜复仇者没能找到Hammer策划袭击的直接证据，而且Hammer特别擅长利用法律漏洞，每次都肆无忌惮的袭击复仇者。  
有一次Hammer在一个晚宴上企图刺杀Tony，当然又失败了，然后被暴怒的Nat狠狠揍了一顿，这个家伙居然想办法搞来了Nat的拘捕令，Tony付了保释金，然后压下了这张纸。”

……

Barton讲完，那个巨无霸三明治也差不多没了，Loki和Barton各自沉默了一会儿，接着Loki站起来，微微点头示意，离开了厨房。  
Loki轻手轻脚的回到卧室，坐在床边，没想到还是惊醒了Tony，Tony睡眼松惺的目光看清Loki，眉间迅速挂上一抹忧虑：

“Loki？”

“怎么了，Darling？”

“亲爱的，你还好吗？”

“现在？可能不太好，但我相信过一会儿就好了，别担心，My Love。”

“我真的不需要担心什么吗？”

“当然，永远别怀疑你忠诚的另一半。现在，乖乖睡觉，一旦你你身体好了我就要换种你喜欢方式让你继续留在床上。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”

Loki俯下身，在Tony额上印下一个虔诚的誓言之吻，Tony抬起下巴眼神亮晶晶的看着Loki，Loki轻笑着再在Tony唇上浅啄一下。  
Tony在Loki的唇离开时追了上去，把这个纯洁的亲吻变成一个湿漉漉的法式热吻。  
三分钟之后，Loki闭着眼有些气喘的抵着Tony额头，神袛微凉的气息喷在Tony的唇瓣上。

一声几不可闻的：“I Love You”

Loki猛然睁大了双眼看着身下人类，人类眼睛亮晶晶的仿佛盛了整个银河，七分欢喜三分羞赧；Loki全身立刻被一种难以名状的情绪充满，一个又一个的泡泡在脑海中炸开，灵魂仿佛都跟着升华了；看着完全没有一点表示的神，人类的眼中的星辰仿佛失去了颜色，整个人也有些退缩和闪躲。  
终于反应过来的Loki饿虎扑食般扣住了Tony，仿佛要把他吃下去一样激烈的咬上那两片唇瓣，直到Tony有些受不了的呜咽才稍微松开一点钳制，只是稍微等Tony喘了两口气，又把Tony吞进一个更加饥渴的热吻。

Loki能感觉到魔药的作用在慢慢消失，但这完全没有影响到自己对Tony的感情，不如说……

“I Love You，Darling。每一分每一秒每一刻都比之前更多一点，我永远不知道自己明天会有多爱你。”

热恋中的情侣永远不知道自己有多肉麻，这是躺在旁边，努力假装自己睡得就跟死猪一样的Bruce心声。  
Tony咯咯的笑出来，Loki也跟着傻笑，浅啄着自家恋人红肿的唇瓣，在这个吻又要变得下流而饥渴的时候，Loki被一只手一下推开。

“快点让这个病号睡觉，爱之神！他下床能走超过五步直线的时候，你想干什么都行，现在快走！Shoo，快走，Shoo！”

躺在床上的Tony爆发出另一阵笑声，抓过Loki的脸，飞快的给了神一个甜蜜的吻，然后又迅速的躲进Banner怀里，Loki直接被这举动逗乐了，Banner则吹胡子瞪眼的瞪着动作比兔子还快的Tony，但Loki知道Bruce一点也没有生气。

“我应该等你睡着了再走。”

“不！你在他就不用睡了，就现在，快走！”

于是神被无情的扫地出门，但Loki完全没有任何不快，一脸微笑的靠在门上，安静听着卧室里窸窸窣窣的声音，直到什么声音都听不到了，仍旧挂着那个傻兮兮的傻笑。  
大厦安静得针落可闻，Loki又轻手轻脚的重新进入卧室；Bruce立刻警觉转过头，看见是Loki又放松下来。  
Loki对着Bruce微微一笑，坐到了Tony旁边，充满喜爱的静静的看着这个小个子，过了好一会儿，终于在毛绒绒的发顶落下一吻，然后起身离开。

一道绿芒闪过，Loki已经换上了盔甲和魔杖出现在大厦外，Banner满是阴霾的眼神对着窗外的邪神点点头，邪神嘴角勾起一个残酷的笑意，一下就消失了。

邪神今晚和复仇有个约会。


	10. 我们今天可能会失败，但明天一定会更好

Loki百无聊赖的在这个黑暗的房间里等着它的主人，墙壁四周挂满了把人吹上天，散发着浓浓上帝情结的吹捧文章，恶心得Loki这个真正的神都自叹不如；办公室里稍微让人看得上眼的作品无一不散发着假冒伪劣产品的气息，有几个甚至是Tony未完工的作品，看得Loki眉头一紧，竟然还敢剽窃Tony的作品！于是邪神又在心中用血红加粗的字体给某人重重的记上了一笔！

等的人还没出现，Loki有些百无聊赖，走神的想起了不久之前的新闻报道。当时的战斗场景被航拍器拍到了，虽然画面不清楚，而且航拍器很快阵亡了只留下一小段视频，但钢铁侠遇险已成了各大版面的头条，铺天盖地的塞满了各种Tony生还或死亡的推论。自家爱人一向是话题中心，Loki完全不介意，但“死亡”这个字眼实在戳中了邪神那根敏感的神经，要不是Tony已经脱了险，Loki一定会挨个拜访那些仿佛在写讣告的新闻媒体。  
还有另一个让Loki不高兴的话题，是关于Loki自己的。大家都对屋顶那个和钢铁侠、Hulk、鹰眼并肩作战的身影很感兴趣，托画质的福，没人认出那是入侵纽约的罪魁祸首，人们都在猜是不是某个复仇者的新成员，还有一部分眼睛雪亮的群众认为这是黑寡妇的新制服。邪神非常不高兴，愚蠢的人类，自己的体格看起来和黑寡妇哪里像了！啊？

但Loki很快就没工夫纠结这个问题了，今晚的目标终于出现了。

一个獐头鼠目的猥琐男推开门，腋下夹着一个公文包，悠悠然的走进了办公室，虽然Loki之前完全没见过Hammer，但每一篇恶心的吹捧文章都 “贴心”的配上了的大幅彩照，Loki完全没可能认错。  
Loki努力克制住在这个蝼蚁进门瞬间就冲过去把他大卸八块的冲动，作为邪神的部分真的很想顺从内心暴虐的欲望，但作为Loki的部分还不想和Tony玩完；毫无疑问的Loki的部分占了上风，邪神一动不动的坐在沙发里，只是冷气仿佛不要钱似得拼命往外放。  
猥琐男丝毫没有察觉到有什么不妥，尽管进门的时候被不怎么冷得空气冻得缩了一下脖子，但也只是抖了抖就继续一无所觉的往前走，和平时无二的放下公文包，顺手打开桌上台灯。

Hammer刚想拉开抽屉，突然一个阴冷的声音贴着头皮从身后传来，毫无感情的声音让男人后颈的汗毛都一根一根的竖了起来。

“我猜你就是Mr. Hammer。”

Hammer猛地转过头，但什么也没看到，如释重负的转回身，就看一个身影冷冰冰的立在办公桌的对面，被吓得一下惊叫出声，一个趔趄跌在扶手椅里；对面的人影丝毫不为所动，身体被台灯的光线分割成两截，下半身可以清楚看见的泛着冷光的盔甲，上半身都笼罩在阴影里，更增添了阴森的氛围；对面身影脸的位置闪烁着一点幽幽蓝光，隐约可以看清是一根长棍的顶端，一双绿眸在晦涩不明的光线中冷冷的注视着Hammer，让人忍不住联想到阴暗潮湿的无脊椎爬行动物——

“Loki！”

Hammer惊呼出声，认识到自己面前站着的是纽约之战的邪神，椅子里的男人更加慌乱了。这个反应稍微取悦了邪神，Loki整暇以待又盯着Hammer几秒，直到男人鬓角忍不住的滑落一滴冷汗，才闲庭信步的迈开步子，鞋跟嗒嗒的敲击大理石地面，踩着回音的一步一步靠近Hammer。  
Hammer反应过来的时候已经和椅子一起退无可退的贴着落地窗旁了；邪神修长的身体斜倚在办公桌上，似笑非笑的打量着Hammer，悠然自得的态度仿佛他才是这个房间的真正主人；Hammer看着那双碧绿的眸子，克制不住的微微发抖，更多的汗水一滴一滴的沿着太阳穴往下流，忍不住上下吞咽了一下喉结，Hammer不明白这个看起来就来者不善的邪神到底为什么找上自己？

“虽然我们之前从没见过，但很高兴你会认识我。为什么要坐那么远？来，靠近点。”

听见邪神甜蜜得让人起鸡皮疙瘩的声音，退无可退的Hammer又尽量伸长脖子往后仰，不合作的态度让Loki不耐烦的敛了笑意，决定大发慈悲的稍微满足这个蝼蚁的愿望，不是想往后退吗？  
下一秒Hammer就被坐在椅子里转了一圈，变成面对落地窗的方向，然后被椅子托着狠狠的撞向玻璃，双手抱头的Hammer发出一声让人牙酸的惨叫，一个漂亮的抛物线开始往下坠，顾不上赤裸的皮肤上一道道伤口，Hammer尖叫着仿佛救民稻草般的抓紧了扶手，椅子却突然头朝地加速栽向地面，又在和马上要撞到地面的前一秒顿住；惊魂未定的Hammer还来不及高兴，椅子又保持着头朝下的姿势缓缓上升，Hammer的尖叫变成嘶吼，伴随着杀猪般的嚎叫，椅子一飞冲天，来自天空的狂风自上而下的灌进Hammer西裤，仿佛想把他从椅子上拍下去；然后完全不给人任何缓和时间的，托马斯后空翻转体720度接尤尔琴科跳跃，眼花缭乱得简直让人想一头摔死。

“不要——求你——啊啊啊——”

看着仿佛在天上坐过山车的Hammer，Loki微微勾起嘴角，终于好心的决定让他回办公室。  
Hammer尖叫着从高空俯冲而下，“嘭”的一声撞破了另一扇窗户，一个急刹停在Loki面前，椅子两个万向轮应景的“啪啪”断开，咕噜噜的滚到一边，只留一个歪歪斜斜坐在椅子里的Hammer，整个人仿佛刚从水中捞出来，有气无力的瘫在椅子里，只有两只手还紧紧的抓着扶手，一刻不肯放松。  
直到发现自己还是完好无损的，Hammer才颤抖着，喉咙仿佛漏气似的嘶声笑出来。

但破锣嗓子的惨笑很快又被Hammer咽回喉咙里，Loki冰冷的魔杖抵上了Hammer的喉咙，这尖锐冰冷的触感让Hammer恨不得再继续回去刚才的无轨道过山车。  
Hammer乖觉的顺着邪神的力度抬头，避免自己受伤，但眼珠乱瞟着不敢看向Loki。Loki微微一使力，血液顺着魔杖顶端蜿蜒流下，Hammer一下更加揪紧了椅子的扶手，喉咙嗬嗬的呜咽，脸色更加苍白了几分，Loki发誓他看见Hammer眼中有水光弥漫！

Loki嘴角扯开一个残忍的弧度，面对全神之父时的那种笑容：“Mr. Hammer，你做了什么？”

“……什…什…什么？”

“恭喜你成功的引起了我的注意，这是将会是你悲惨一生最“明智”的决定。”

“我……我不…明白…你到底…在说什么…我什么都没……”

“蜂群机器人。”

Hammer的眼眶一瞬瞪大了，Loki完全捕捉到了这个男人提起自己作品时眼底闪过的那丝得意，但Hammer立刻注意到Loki更加阴鸷的目光，又马上变成无辜迷惑不解的眼神。  
这种举动让Loki更愤怒了！这点掩饰对于一个谎言之神简直一目了然。  
Loki握紧了拳头深深的做了一个呼吸，他真的需要加强一下自制力，免得一不小心就毁了自己和Tony的关系，尤其是明知这个男人还有更多谎言的时候。

“那个完全不关我的事！”

“我是谎•言•之•神！所以，别•对•我•撒•谎！”

“……”

“很抱歉，我想我的无礼吓坏你了。为了避免再次出现这种失态，不如我们做个约定？一个谎言一根手指，你还有十次机会。作为一个“发明家”，你的猪脑和蹄子应该是这副臭皮囊里最贵重的部分了？我想接下来你会好好斟酌自己说出口每一个词的，是吗？”

Hammer无言的咽了一下喉咙，Loki没想到面前这个脸色惨白的男人还能再白一个色号，每次Loki眼神留在Hammer手上的时候，这个男人就会明显的颤一下。、  
Loki勾起一个愉快的微笑，手掌一翻，魔杖消失，凭空拿出一把匕首，慢条斯理的蹲下身，抓过Hammer冰凉汗湿的右手，嫌弃的撇了撇嘴，刀尖缓缓滑过每根手指，Hammer本能的想后缩，于是Loki就稍稍用了点力，Loki发誓，对神来说真的只是“稍稍用点力”，然后就听见一声杀猪般的惨叫。  
Loki笑容变大了一些，Hammer连忙惊慌失措的不住点头。

“听不到。”

“好的，我明白了！”

“你制造了那些蜂群机器人，并且让它们袭击了钢铁侠。”

“没……啊啊啊啊啊——”

Hammer的食指血淋淋的滚落到地上，肉块和地面的接触几乎无声，但Hammer听来却仿佛丧钟般震耳发聩，男人包在眼里的眼泪终于控制不住的和嘶吼一起糊了一脸，但在Loki毫无怜悯的注视下又抽抽搭搭的噎回去。

“你是在测试我吗，Mr. Hammer？一个谎言一根手指，明白？”

“是的是的！我明白！”

“你做了什么？”

“我制造了那些袭击Stark的机器人！”

“很好，Mr. Hammer。那么机器人身上的毒是谁制造的？”

“我实验室里的一个生物学家。”

“他知道你要用他的毒药来袭击复仇者吗？”

“……不知道。”

“真可惜，本来他可以帮你分担一半的。”

Hammer呆呆的看着邪神，似乎考虑着怎么该翻供，但匕首微微用力的触感让Hammer马上熄了这个念头。

“你是来杀我的吗？”

“你竟然会这么想？我在你眼里就这么低级，会堕落到亲手对付一个你这样的角色？”

“那为什么……”

“你动了我的人！”

“……什么？！”

Loki抬起头来，匕首挽了一个刀花抵上Hammer的脖子，一道浅浅的伤口从左至右的划过Hammer脖子，血珠一粒一粒的渗出来，Hammer几乎打滑的瘫在椅子里，嘴里嗬嗬的喘气发不出一个完整的音节。

“要是你再敢用任何方式任何东西碰到Anthony，我就让你从这个世界消失。”

吓傻了的Hammer反应只有呆呆的点头，Loki不太满意，勾起一个甜蜜的笑容，匕首从脖子一路沿着凸起的肚腩滑到男性要害处，Hammer不自觉的夹了夹大腿，Loki甜蜜的开口了：“不仅仅是碰到Anthony，只要你脑子里闪过一个伤害Anthony的念头，我就让你那根丑陋的东西短一公分。我说得够清楚了吗，Mr. Hammer？”

“……是……是的。”

Loki终于大发慈悲的放开了Hammer，Hammer从来没有像现在这么渴望就只是让他一个人待在办公室，可惜神听不到Hammer的祈祷，而听得到的神只想把他折腾更惨；Loki在办公桌旁踱了两圈，又走回来。

“我觉得我应该给你留个纪念做提醒。”

Loki指尖跃过绿芒，Hammer有五根指头的左手被完整干净的截断，只留下缺了食指的右手。Hammer“哇”的一下嚎啕大哭的哭出声来，抱着自己的断手滚在血泊里，大吼哭叫着一些没有意义的单词。

“希望我们今后不会再见，Mr. Hammer。”

留下一个倒在血泊里悲泣的Hammer，Loki一个魔法消失在办公室。

\-------------

绿色烟雾散开，露出一个悬浮在Stark大厦外的邪神，Loki施了个清洁咒闪进Tony的卧室。刚进卧室，就看见脸色阴沉的Banner径直走过来，Loki有些询问的挑起一边眉头，Banner什么也没说推搡着Loki就往浴室走，Loki只能一步三回头的瞄了几眼床上鼓鼓囊囊的一团，虽然只是个大致轮廓，但Loki不舍的表情仿佛一只生生被从宝藏堆里拖走的巨龙。  
Loki跟着Banner轻手轻脚的走到浴室，无声无息的打开门，又悄无声息的关上，门关上的瞬间两人都松了口气。Banner抱着手臂的斜靠在洗手台上死死盯着Loki，后者则是一脸沉思者的姿势坐在马桶盖上。

“Jarvis？”Bruce开口。

“有什么可以为您效劳，Mr. Banner？”

“Omega, alpha, alpha, 5, 4, omega.”

“已停止记录功能，Sir。”

“谢谢，Jarvis。”

坐在马桶盖上的Loki闻声抬起头来，谨慎的审视了一下对面的Banner，但Banner面无表情的脸孔根本读不出情绪，就像第一次“家庭会谈”时一样，接着Banner说出了让Loki更心惊肉跳的话：“把盔甲脱了，我们不会用到。”

Loki不太确定这是为什么，但是穿不穿盔甲对Hulk来说都没什么区别，不管Banner想做什么还是先静观其变。  
Loki打了个响指，身上的盔甲缓缓消失，露出一件Tony的重金属乐队T恤，一条黑色牛仔裤，还有一双匡威帆布鞋；如果不是Banner亲眼见证了魔法过程，Loki就和一个普通的美国人没什么区别。Banner眼神停在Tony的T恤时稍微柔和了一些，但转向Loki的时候又变回了面无表情。

“Hammer死了吗？”

“……没有。”

“Hmm，真可惜，之后我会搞定他。”

“我废了他右手食指和左手。”

“Hmm”，Bruce有些兴味的勾起嘴角，“干得不错，这个可以让他稍微活久一点。”

“很高兴得到你的赞同，但我想问一下，为什么让Jarvis停止记录？”

“永生，”Banner顿了顿，接着说道：“你是个不老不死的神，而你希望Tony陪着你，不是吗？”

“当然。”

“至于我，托我体内那个怪物的福，我们差不多，我也希望Tony陪着我，我认为他人类身体的局限性是我们共同的问题。”

“如果我没猜错，你已经做过一些实验了？”

“我曾经考虑过超级战士血清。”

“但资料上说血清配方已经失传了？”

Bruce轻蔑的撇了撇嘴角，明显在讽刺某个神的智商：“消失……姑且就认为它消失了吧，不然我们的好局长这么多年不白忙了吗？”

“好吧，我明白了，那为什么没用在Tony身上？”

“我不确定这个血清有什么副作用，现存的实验对象只有队长。我不知道他性格是本来这样，还是血清的副作用。我不想Tony有任何改变，不管是缺点还是优点在我眼里都一样可爱。况且你觉得在经过大规模随机双盲试验之前，我放心把这种药用在Tony身上？”

“但是你肯定不止想了血清一个办法，其他的呢？”

“就像刚才说的，在没经过大规模随机双盲试验之前，我不放心把药剂用在Tony身上，Tony不是小白鼠，大规模的定义大概是地球人口一半以上？总之，我们必须找到一个绝对安全的方法，一点失败的可能性都没有。”

“非常同意，所以你决定到我的地方看看有没有什么好办法？但是你也知道Anthony多讨厌魔法，你还是这么决定？”

“……是的。”

Loki点点头，Banner和自己想法一致再好不过，毕竟说服Tony非常困难，可能还需要一起解决Pepper和其他人类复仇者的寿命问题，但这些可以等确定了Tony永生方案后再考虑。

“你应该和我一起去Asgard，这样会方便很多。”

“那Tony怎么办？”

“当然一起去！我才不会留下他一个和跟踪狂队长呆在一起。”

“Ah！确实……好吧，什么时候？”

“等Anthony恢复之后，我希望他以最佳状态面对我的家人和我的审判。”

Bruce点点头，离开了浴室。Loki继续坐在马桶上发了会儿呆，要去见Odin这个念头让Loki浑身上下都不舒服，但Loki也知道这是必须的，毕竟到时候几人都需要自由的出入Asgard的许可；但换个角度，Odin可能会和Hulk“对”上，这又让Loki有些小期待。

Loki从浴室出来的时候，Bruce已经睡下了，Tony自然的蜷在Bruce的怀里，仿佛身边的人从没离开过。  
看着那个蜷成一团的身影，Loki心底最柔软的地方开出一朵小小的太阳花，嘴角不自觉的挂上微笑，之前浴室里的纷扰疲惫仿佛统统不见了，飞快脱掉T恤长裤钻进被子，直到摸到掌下熟悉的温度，才像游子归家般安定下来。  
Tony仿佛找到磁极的磁铁，Loki靠上来的瞬间，就轻车熟路的转过身，钻进Loki怀里，找到肩膀放好自己的脑袋，然后把腿搭在Loki腰上，这种小动物本能般的动作简直让Loki柔软得一塌糊涂。  
Loki甜甜蜜蜜的把Tony三明治一样夹在自己和Banner中间，刚想抬头蹭蹭Tony毛茸茸的发顶，就看见一脸冷若冰霜瞪着自己的Banner，Banner鼻子哼哼两声，翻了个身，虽然背对两人，但还是和Tony紧紧贴在一起。  
Loki微微一笑，继续蹭了蹭Tony，Tony手臂无意识的搂得更紧一些，活像一只睡着的八爪鱼；Loki长臂环住床上两个小个子，在反应堆熟悉的蜂鸣中慢慢陷入沉眠。

\---------

Tony度过有生以来最无聊的一周，无聊得反应堆都要停止运转了！如果Tony•Stark因无聊暴毙身亡，罪魁祸首就是他亲爱的丈夫和他的BBF！他们竟然禁止他下床！  
为了能够逃离这张万恶的床，Tony连三岁时对付Jarvis的绝活都使出来了——你不让我想干嘛干嘛，我就把自己憋气到脸色发青！  
然而这一举动，只换来了有生杀大权的Bruce很欢乐的围观，勉勉强强享有投票权的Loki倒是急得快要恐慌症发作了。  
皇天不负有心人，Tony蠢得智商掉线的行动，外加各种撒泼耍赖，终于为自己争取到了厨房参观许可，Tony现在简直比三月放风的囚犯还欢脱，坐在厨房沙发上一首接一首的哼着小曲，Bruce则为了饱受摧残的耳朵在旁边狠狠的盯着他，再次厨神上线的邪神正在料理台旁准备早餐。

“Brucey，亲爱的，你的眼睛变绿了！”

“我没有，现在是博士正在冷静的思考怎么勒死你，而不是Hulk打算怎么随便的砸扁你……顺便一说，Hulk很快就会加入我了。”

“可爱的绿豌豆那么爱我，你觉得我会信吗？”

Bruce扶额叹气：“好吧，确实。”

Tony则飞快的眨动着眼睛，勾起一个绝对挑逗的微笑，欢快的朝Bruce抛了一个飞吻；Bruce的绷紧的面皮五秒就阵亡了，嘴角微微的，连Tony都不是那么确定的勾起了一个弧度。  
Bruce挪到Tony旁边，双手捧着Tony的脸，温柔的在Tony额头轻轻落下一吻，但声音和动作完全相反的，甚至有些恨恨的咬牙切齿的：

“Tony，Sweetie，如果你敢离开这张沙发，我就字面意义的把你绑在床上一星期！直到你恢复到以前的健康峰值！”

“绑？Brucey，你真下流！”

“Hmm，我知道你会‘喜欢’的。”

看着Bruce和恶作剧之神如出一辙的坏笑，Tony微微一愣，我才是被称作花花公子，绝对是更坏的那个！  
于是下一秒，绝不服输的Tony•Stark就扯着Bruce的衣领，把自己的唇和Bruce的撞到了一起。  
真的是字面意义的“撞”，Bruce牙都疼了，于是Bruce毫不客气的咬了Tony一口，Tony怪叫着捂着嘴巴退开，但在Bruce看过来的时候，又立刻放开手，公鸡似的昂起头，沾沾自喜的表情配上那圈明晃晃的牙印，看得Bruce直翻白眼，直接起身往实验室走去。

Tony在背后大喊：“我也爱你，Brucey！”

Bruce头也不回的回了一句：“闭嘴！Tony。”

Bruce身影消失在门后，Tony抱着肚子在沙发上笑得打滚，突然想到什么，倏地一下抬起头——Loki正端着托盘靠在料理台边上盯着自己。  
Tony觉得这一秒自己绝对是Dum-E附体，仿佛一个没抹机油的蠢笨机器人，终于挪到沙发上离Loki最近的地方，只说了一句：“Darling，你还好吗……”  
Tony可没忘记Bruce的警告，不敢离开沙发，绝对不要再在床上住一周！

“是的，我很好。”

Loki看着僵硬的Tony，在心里偷笑，但表面还是一幅风轻云淡的面瘫，走到Tony面前，把食指大动的托盘放在Tony腿上，自己捧了一杯红茶在旁边小口啜饮。  
Tony看着面前的托盘咽了咽口水，但看着面无表情的邪神，无比艰难的把自己的注意力从食物上移开，眼巴巴的看着Loki。  
Loki很快就在Tony的大眼睛里败下阵来，恶作剧之神的恶作剧面对Tony总是失效，况且Tony没吃早饭；Loki并不介意Tony和Bruce友情范围的亲密举动，更不介意Bruce威胁要把Tony在床上绑一周， Loki很乐意再做一周鸡妈妈；拍拍Tony乱翘的头发，“Dear，我只是有些话想和你说，别担心，现在先吃东西。”

Tony看向托盘里让人食指大动的食物，又看看一脸悠闲的Loki，确定警报解除，毫不犹豫的将一只魔爪伸向了冒着热气的咖啡，另一只爪子抓起了叉子瞄准华夫饼。  
Loki做了两片超大的华夫，中间和表面都夹满了水果和奶油，淋上了色泽诱人的咸焦糖，咖啡里也是这种焦糖，甜中带一点海盐的微咸，口感浓郁香醇，回味十足，Tony几口就解决了自己的咖啡。  
再次抬头看看Loki，Loki只是帮Tony续了咖啡，又开始慢慢喝自己的红茶，完全没有要谈一谈的打算，于是Tony立刻把注意力转回诱人的食物，叉了一块华夫两口就吞下肚，尽管这么囫囵的吃法，还是再一次惊艳于Loki的厨艺，尽管肚子饿的咕咕叫，Tony还是决定慢点吃，怎么能辜负爱与美食？

Tony吃的正开心的时候，Loki有些犹豫的声音从头顶传来：“我得回Asgard一趟，我想带着你……还有Bruce一起……”

Tony刚喝进嘴里的咖啡就一下全喷了出来，好了，这下变成Tony•咖啡喷泉•Stark了，看着地板和沙发上的咖啡，Tony无不可惜的想。  
Loki淡定的挑起了一边眉毛，拿起托盘里一张纸巾帮Tony擦嘴，没有继续说话。

Tony看着自己丈夫的动作：“什么！……不，等等……你说什么？”

“……”，擦完Tony擦沙发。

“你认真的？！……Asgard！……还有Brucey！”

“……”，擦完沙发盯老公。

“……等等，我怎么觉得Brucey已经知道了，我是最后一个才知道的！”

“我们在等你恢复，星际旅行会给你身体造成很大的负担，因为你……总之，我和Bruce都决定等你完全好了再告诉你，免得你吵吵着马上要走。”

“我要去参观神的家乡的了？！Oh，这可真是……等等，你父亲是不是在那？”

“那是他的国家，除非发生什么迫不得已的大事，国王都会在。所以，是的。”

“……你还好吗？”

“考虑到我们此行的目的，我没问题。”

“什么目的？”

“再议。”

“OMG！你想把我变得和你还有Bruce一样！”

虽然Loki皮肤平时就很白，但Tony说完Loki又白了五个色度，显然邪神忘记了自己有个多聪明的伴侣。

“你怎么……”

“好吧，我一星期前差点就死了，实际上大概我的心脏确实停止那么几秒了，而你显然吓坏了，而且你吓坏了之后把整个联盟都吓坏了，我养病的一个星期你和Bruce就寸步不离的跟在我身边，好像我会突然因为呼吸用力过猛死掉一样。” Tony翻了白眼，显然毒药没杀死钢铁侠，但无聊差点做到了，接着说道：  
“我看见你穿着盔甲出去又回来，然后你就和Bruce关在浴室里，背着我讨论什么不可告人的秘密！是的，别那么瞪着我！我看到了！最可气的是连Jarvis都背叛我了！他明明可以在我要求的时候拒绝Bruce的密码的，结果他什么都不让我看！”  
Tony气呼呼的抱着手臂，又翻了一个大大的白眼，“你们邪恶的秘密会议之后什么也没告诉我！我还以为我猜错了！实际证明我是对的，我是天才！”  
Tony眼睛里闪着明亮的光，亮晶晶的看着Loki，写满了“夸我吧夸我吧看我多聪明！”，Loki好笑的揉揉他的头发，被顺毛舒服了的Tony继续道：“你和Bruce两个不老不死的家伙，想把我也变成你们的一员，Huh？Asgard？Brucey没在地球找到满意的解决方法，所以你们打算去Asgard找？就算明知道我超讨厌魔法？我说对了吗？”

“全对，令人惊叹！”

“还没完呢，我还知道你们接下来做什么。如果地球那些神话在Asgard都有原型，那么古籍里那些让凡人永生的方法大概也真存在于Asgard；你们两个一定会把我带到Asgard，毕竟那里所有的人都和你一样，然后你会用些Asgard高科技分散我的注意力，我还蛮喜欢这部分；然后你和Bruce就去找解决方案，等你们确定了方案，就开始不停跟我洗脑，直到确定我不会拒绝永生，就告诉我整件事，我不喜欢你们瞒着我这部分。”  
说到这，Tony顿了顿：“只是为了我的寿命，去面对你最痛苦的回忆？”

“……”

“Babe，你还在听着我吗？”

“如果我们真的找到了方法，你会同意吗？”

“……是的，为了你，我会的。”

托盘碟子杯子叮叮当当的摔在地上，Tony被整个邪神扑倒在沙发上，Tony高高举着手臂，庆幸还好拯救了咖啡。Tony伸长手臂艰难的把咖啡放倒矮几上，回应着神袛热情的索吻，趁着一个微小的间隙开口：“我还是要去Asgard！”

“你想要什么都可以，My Love，我现在可不可以……我们现在可不可以……”

“床？是的，现在，快！”

Tony以为Loki会直接传送到卧室，但色令智昏的神似乎已经忘了魔法了。Loki把Tony压在沙发里热情的研磨着爱人的唇瓣，搂着Tony屁股，直接抱着怀里的树袋熊站起来，Tony完全没有要分开两人唇舌提醒Loki的打算，反正这点时间不会被浪费，不是吗？

Tony双腿夹在Loki腰上，不老实的用自己的硬挺在Loki腹部磨蹭，然后开始袭击Loki的脖颈，上次就发现了Loki的脖子非常敏感，吮吸着在Loki脖子留下一个一个青紫的印记；Loki警告意味的捏了捏Tony屁股，换来某个树袋熊更加肆无忌惮的舔咬。  
气息不稳的Loki直接把怀里的树袋熊按在了楼梯的墙上，Tony一脸调笑的看着气息不匀的Loki，背靠在墙上，意犹未尽的舔了舔舌头，夹在Loki腰上的腿继续不知死活的上下摩擦。

Loki暗沉的墨绿色眸子里简直要喷出火，把这个不知好歹的人类狠狠压在自己和墙壁中间，仿佛猛兽般咬上Tony的嘴唇，Tony舌头灵活的安抚着身上的野兽，接着继续孜孜不倦的攻击Loki的脖子，Loki粗喘着更加勒紧了Tony的腰，不知是想把Tony压进墙里，还是挤进自己身体里；Loki在Tony沿着动脉舔舐的时候忍不住低声咆哮，在屁股和腰上留下几乎会淤青的指印，Tony则在Loki喉结响亮的一吻作为回应。  
终于放过了Loki的脖子，稍微推开一点把自己抱得死死的Loki，Tony噙着笑欣赏自己的作品——邪神苍白的脖子上两个红紫的“A”和“S”，Loki有些不明所以的看着笑得开怀的Tony，Tony完全没有解释，只是勾着Loki脖子，重新埋进Loki颈窝，继续欺负Loki——用唇舌勾勒加深自己的作品。  
Tony感受着Loki动情的用髋部摩擦着自己，喉咙发出极其性感的低吟，接着Tony眼中的景色就完全转了个方向。

“Babe，aaaaaaah...这不公平！我喜欢你把我摁在墙上，如果你不是这么快要干我的话！你得等我回复一下才能来第二……或者第三轮……你真是个混……艹！……”

很显然Tony Stark又玩火自焚了，Loki一巴掌拍向被自己抗在肩上的屁股，响亮的声音回荡在楼梯间，换来Tony更加大声的胡言乱语；邪神可不打算像之前那样放过他，不要小看憋了几个月的神之欲火。  
Tony•作死•Stark语言调戏邪神还不算，因为被扛着的关系，Loki形状姣好的神之屁股就在面前——Loki感觉自己屁股仿佛被橡皮泥似的玩弄。不轻不重给了肩上捣蛋鬼另一巴掌，某人理直气壮的嚷嚷：“难道你就指望我就这么干看着？Babe，我可是个混球，而你有一对好球！”说着双手又成爪的在Loki的屁股上抓了抓。

Loki翻了个白眼，让你再享受一秒吧，扛着Tony两步窜上楼梯，及其暴力的一脚踹开了卧室门，Tony被一个抛物线扔到了床上，在床垫上弹了弹，Loki嘴角噙着危险的笑意，动动手指，被踹飞的门又自动飞回门框。  
Tony在床上喉结上下吞咽一下，Loki并没有马上扑过来，而是大大方方站在Tony面前，悠闲的开始用手而不是魔法，一件一件的脱衣服——那双经常抚慰自己，属于魔法师的修长双手先是相互取下了袖口的银质袖扣；透过袖缝，Tony能偶尔瞥见一眼苍白精致的腕骨；骨节分明的手指来到领口，神配合着手指动作微微仰头，露出青紫色的“A”“S”；明明是不带任何色情意味的动作，却看得Tony口干舌燥；Loki戴着Tony送给他的鹿角领扣，扣子严严实实的扣到了最上面一颗，该死的禁欲气息！Loki手指灵活的解开领扣，然后是第一颗扣子，姣好的颈窝，接着是第二颗，凹陷的锁骨……  
Tony抓紧了床单，咽了咽口水：“该死的！就只是快点过来！我帮你脱！”

Loki翘起嘴角，踩着猫步般慢条斯理的走到床前，Tony在Loki进入自己臂长范围就一把把这个恶作剧之神拉到床上，Loki跌在Tony身上，两人一起压在床上，Loki撑起上身方便Tony动作，解扣子无果的Tony直接扯开了衬衣，扣子崩落了一地，终于触摸到了Loki赤裸的皮肤，Tony整个人都贴到Loki身上发出一声满足的叹息，然后开始舔咬那个一直诱惑着自己的颈窝和锁骨。  
Loki搂住再次化身树袋熊的Tony，体贴的放平爱人的身体，手指滑进T恤，沿着腹肌一路滑到胸口，把T恤也拉倒了胸口，指尖游离在反应堆四周，不时按压着那两点小巧的挺立。  
Tony舔着Loki的锁骨，在爱抚下有些难耐的扭动着身体，双手拉扯着Loki纹丝不动的的腰带。

“Loki，Please，帮我……我想要你……”

Loki亲吻着Tony的发顶，流连在反应堆四周的手指绽放绿芒，两人的衣物都一片一片的剥落，当两人终于能完全赤裸的拥在一起时，都发出一声满足的叹息，甜蜜而温馨的浅啄很快又变成了饥渴咸湿的亲吻，Loki托着Tony的后颈，手指不轻不重的按捏，Tony顺势把所有重量放在Loki手上，餍足而贪婪的品尝着身上的男人。  
Loki的手来回抚摸着大腿内侧最敏感的皮肤，不时触碰着那个柔软的入口，Tony很快就不能专心接吻，在Loki掌心里仰着头大口喘息，Loki舔去Tony下颌的汗滴，手指故意绕过硬挺，揉捏着柔软的双球，Tony咬着下唇边发出一丝难耐的呻吟，Loki猛地吞下那声呻吟，仿佛安抚似的轻柔舔咬着Tony的下唇，Tony搂紧了这个折磨自己的男人，双手沿着凸起的肩胛滑下凹陷的腰线，滑向挺翘的臀部，然后手感太好忍不住狠狠捏了一把。  
Loki啄了一下Tony，轻笑着放开了红肿的唇瓣，放开托着Tony后颈的手，把放在自己臀部的手一只一只捉下来，双手交叉的扣在头顶。恶作剧之神想给某个捣蛋鬼刚才楼梯上的行为一个“回礼”。

Tony询问的看着Loki，Loki无比纯良的笑了笑，只是扣着Tony双手完全不像纯良这回事，邪神终于大发慈悲的抚上了Tony的硬挺，沾着渗出的液体上下套弄着分身，Tony闭上眼，难耐的在Loki的爱抚下扭动着身体，但是身体某个角落总是感觉不满足，Tony睁开潋滟着水光的琥珀色眼睛：

“……Loki，Loki，Loki……嗯……求你……”

“求我什么？说清楚点，My Love。”

“……唔……想要你……嗯……摸我。”

“宝贝，我正在这么做。”

“不……ah……是的，就在那……不，刚才的再做一次！”

Loki握着Tony的硬挺再做了一次，换来一声更大的呻吟；Loki一边套弄着，一边松开了扣住Tony手腕的手，伸进Tony的口腔翻搅，Tony刚想动动手重获自由的双手，却被Loki轻轻夹了一下舌头，邪神甜蜜又强势的声音在耳边说道：  
“乖乖把手放在那，My Love，你不会想要我的惩罚的，是吗？还是你比较期待我的惩罚，Hmm？”

说到“惩罚”，Loki挺动着自己的分身狠狠撞了一下Tony，Tony呜咽的发出一声高亢的呻吟，手指抓着头顶的床单，扭动着身体去摩擦Loki的分身。  
Loki眼神暗沉了几分，Tony的姿势就像被绑在床上一般，只是捆绑Tony这个念头就让Loki的硬得发痛，盯着自己湿漉漉的手指在Tony那张舌灿莲花的嘴中进进出出，Loki低头衔住一边乳珠，用唇挤压，然后换成牙齿轻微的啮咬，原本在抚慰Tony硬挺的手，捏上另一边乳首，揉搓着另一个小巧的挺立，Tony断断续续的呜咽，更加卖力的舔弄Loki的手指。  
Loki不再给予Tony的分身更多直接的刺激，用身体压住了Tony髋部，不让他磨蹭，Loki知道自己的时间能比Tony长的多，但是他希望Tony和自己一起，因为自己而攀上极乐。

Loki把手指往Tony嘴里更深的地方探入了一些，感受到指尖被喉咙挤压的感觉，直到Tony反射性的开始干呕，眼角逼出生理性的眼泪，才抽出两根完全润滑好了的手指，用膝盖把Tony双腿顶得更开，盯着那个柔软的入口，缓缓小心的送入一个指节，Tony自由的嘴立刻发出一连串叽里咕噜的嘀咕，但在Loki试探的抽动了一下手指时完全变了调。

“Loki……Gods！这是我第一次……Oh！我早该这么做了！”

Loki停止了在肉穴里的动作，僵在那里微微有些发愣。  
Loki知道Tony有过许许多多的男男女女的床伴，但是知道自己是第一个探索Tony小穴的人（神），还是一下懵了，接着就是激荡全身的狂喜。  
Loki更加小心手上的动作，当整根手指都送入了甬道，浅浅抽送着，按压着肉壁，直到肉壁都柔软下来，热情的贴附着手指；Loki渐渐加大了抽送幅度，送入第二根，Tony无意识的呢喃着Loki的名字，手指颤颤巍巍的抓着床单，显然被“捆”着的姿势有些难以为继；Loki抽送着两根指头，俯身吻上那张喘息着的唇，另一只手羽毛般划过Tony的皮肤，激起身下的人一阵战栗，重新扣住Tony无力的双手，绿光闪过，Tony腕上多了一双裹着绿色丝绸的手铐；完成动作后，Loki放开了Tony的唇舌，重新专注于身下的开拓；Tony刚想起身追逐自己伴侣远离的唇舌，却发现腕上多了一双手铐，而且手铐还被牢牢固定在了头顶！  
Loki勾起一个坏笑，捏了一下Tony胸前的挺立，Tony刚想说些什么，却被后穴一个弯曲手指的顶弄打断，发出一个无力的呻吟，手铐链子仿佛嘲笑似的发出叮叮当当的碰撞声，Tony很想抚慰一下自己发胀的欲望，但只能像砧板鱼肉一样等待Loki赐予的快感。

“Loki，求你……AH GOD！……你就不能快点进来！！！”

“耐心点，Darling。”

Tony很想甩出一段让人叹为观止的国骂，但Loki的手指把它们都变成了断断续续的呜咽，Loki撑开两指，剪刀状在甬道里进进出出，不时并拢曲起指节，变换角度刺激着内壁，小洞完全不似Tony，非常诚实的吞咽着手指，一张一翕的收缩着，仿佛在渴求什么更大的东西。  
Loki抽出手指，Tony发出一声叹息，Loki又把手指塞进了Tony嘴里，Tony立刻贪婪的吮吸着手指，每一节都覆上自己的唾液。  
Loki另一只手抚上一侧乳珠，轻轻拉扯揉捏，用嘴唇照顾另一侧，咬着乳珠拉开一点，又松开牙齿，对着颤颤巍巍的嫣红呵气；Tony不住的轻颤，发出断断续续的呜咽，然后更加用力的吮吸手指；Loki玩弄了一会儿红肿的挺立，直到Tony把手指都覆上一层唾液，足够润滑自己硕大的阴茎，终于起身抽出手指。  
Loki把唾液都抹在柱身，又用魔法加足够润滑，终于把硬挺抵在了那个肖想已久的穴口，小心的挤进一个柱头，观察着Tony每一个细微的表情变化，要是有任何不适Loki可以马上停下；但Tony适应很好，当Loki终于把全部分身插进后穴时，两人都发出了一声叹息，从里到外都被Tony紧紧包裹的感觉如此之好，终于占有了属于Loki的Tony，一种说不出满足溢满了Loki胸腔，但这种感慨很快就被打散。

“Loki！动起来，否则我发誓我就……”

邪神直接让煞风景的小个子后半句变成了不着调的呻吟和哭叫，有些惩罚的大力撞击着Tony，每一次都精准的撞在Tony前列腺，快速的撞击让Tony很快就紧绷得要接近极限。  
Loki终于解除了手铐的固定，Tony立刻绕过Loki的头顶，把神拉近一个极其饥渴的吻里，Loki胸贴着胸的压在Tony身上，Tony被冷落已久的肉柱终于在邪神前后抽动的腹肌上找到一些安慰；Tony在被铐住的最大范围内紧紧拥抱着Loki，抱着Loki的脑袋不住的呻吟，Loki不停抽送着自己的硕大，沿着Tony仰起的弧度在脖子和下颌一路舔咬，Tony更加激动的用腿加紧了Loki的腰，仿佛想就这么把身上这个人揉进自己身体里，Loki感觉得到怀里的人已经非常接近了，Loki抓紧了Tony屁股，再次加快了冲刺速度，直到Tony搂紧了Loki，颤抖着射在两人肚子上，然后浑身脱力的瘫在床上，Loki埋在爱人的颈窝里，冲刺了几下，也释放在了Tony身体里。

Tony和Loki就像连体婴儿一样抱在床上，Tony能感觉到后穴微凉的精液，有些后知后觉的惊讶于自己对Loki强烈的渴求，在Loki用手指入侵自己那个从来没有打开过的入口时甚至没有一丝拒绝的念头，在Pepper之后，Tony就再也没有在谁的身上感受到过这种放松和信任，Tony知道Loki永远也不会伤害自己。  
想到Pepper，Tony有些内疚，自己从来没让Pepper安心过一天，希望有一个人也能让你能像我这般在Loki怀中安眠，这是我能想到最好的祝愿，我最心爱的女孩，最心爱的小辣椒。

Loki毛绒绒的脑袋埋在Tony肩窝长长的舒了一口气，懒洋洋的舔吻着Tony的耳廓，抚摸着Tony的身侧，Tony的手铐消失了，有一下没一下的揉着Loki的黑发，两个人就这么在浑身赤裸，满身是汗，私密处还紧密连接在一起的躺在床上，交换着彼此的呼吸，听着对方逐渐平复的心跳。

Tony在Loki拔出身后的硕大时发出一声失落的叹息，后穴的空虚几乎让Tony开口乞求Loki就留在里面，但在经过最棒的一次高潮之后Tony只想眯着眼睛睡觉。  
Tony几乎要睡着了，但大腿内侧和后穴被温暖的毛巾擦拭的触感让Tony稍微清醒了那么一瞬，努力撑开眼皮看着在自己身上忙碌的Loki，Loki在Tony眼皮印下一个温柔的轻吻：“睡吧，Darling，我在这。”  
Tony彻底放弃挣扎投入了不知什么时候变得干爽又整洁床单和被子的怀抱，皮肤上温热的擦拭带走了激烈性爱之后的黏腻，Tony几乎要舒服得呻吟了，仿佛陷入一个朦朦胧胧的了梦境，周围一切都真实存在，却都变得那么不真切，只Loki拥抱的热度和触感，Tony感到全然的放松和愉悦。  
迷迷糊糊中有只腿伸到Tony腿中间时，想也不想的缠绕上了那只腿，然后勾着对方的腰，找到肩膀的位置，无比自然的把自己嵌进神的怀抱，熟悉的发丝蹭着自己肩窝，鼻尖充满了微凉的味道，还有密密实实的温度，Tony只记得自己陷入黑暗前仿佛听见了一声微不可闻的叹息。

“Love you.”


End file.
